Sunshine And Rainbows
by Little Miss Norty
Summary: One woman's internal fight between right and wrong. Battling heart over head. One man's attempt to show her life can be good. Life isn't always sunshine and rainbows, but can a certain co-worker change all of that?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**A huge thank you to my Prereader Gooseonline and my Beta's roniangel85 and Daphodill. They make my words pretty.**

**A big thank you to my inspiration, Caligirlmon. I would never have done this without you.**

**Last but not least a big hello to my girls, Mere, Mon, Shenani, Bec, Ruby, Heather, Kim and Kaylah. You all make my days brighter :)**

**I hope you enjoy my first fic.**

* * *

As I bend to slip my foot into my high heel, I contemplate my day ahead. It's my first day back to work after being let go from my PA position to the CEO of a major insurance company. Nobody in the office had any idea the company was going into provisional liquidation and most of us would lose our jobs that day. It was then that I decided to take a well earned break. I had been working ridiculous hours for the last 5 years with very little thanks, so some 'me time' was long overdue.

I was more than looking forward to some time to rest, read and relax. The last few years have been entirely too stressful, so the idea of having no deadlines for the next however long was like a dream come true.

Three weeks later, I was offered a data entry position with a manufacturing company. Not exactly what I wanted to be doing, but was fine - for the time being. I needed a change from the corporate world and let's just say, this was definitely going to be a change.

Grabbing my car keys, handbag and lunch I head out for my first day of work. The familiar butterflies circle in my stomach, not knowing what lay ahead of me. I don't cope very well meeting new people, being a shy and reserved person. That doesn't mean I'm a pushover though. Once I pull up to the building I take three deep breaths and tell myself it's now or never.

I enter the building and walk to the reception desk.

"Hi, my name is Bella. I'm here for my first day," I say nervously. The young girl responds with a friendly smile.

"Hi Bella, I'm Katie. You'll be working with me for the first few days. Let me show you where to put your stuff and I'll introduce you to everyone." I follow her through a door to a room that is a kitchenette. There is just the necessities in there, kettle, microwave, sink and a small fridge. This is going to take some getting used to. I'm used to working in a large office with all the luxuries you can think of. I'm going to miss the coffee machine most.

As I look around the small office, I realise just how very different the workspace is to my previous jobs. There's only three small desks in the work area, with toilets towards the back. In through another door is the Research and Development department. There I am introduced to the R&D manager, Greg. While still chattering away, Katie leads me through another door which opens out to the work area.

"These are the guys," she says with a sweep of her hand. They are all too busy with their individual tasks to even spare me a second glance. "You'll meet them one-by-one as they come into the office. Just be aware, the work is dirty, but their mouths are dirtier."

Oh joy, what have I got myself into?

We head around to the despatch area, where I meet the supervisor. Bill is his name, or something like that and I can tell he's going to be a chatty one. Once we are able to drag ourselves away from him and after another couple of stops along the way, we head back to the office.

"Now I think that's everyone so far, but we do have one more sales rep who is currently out on the road. He should be back within the next couple of weeks, so you'll meet him then." There is so much information swimming around in my head, that I don't even think to ask what his name is. I just nod at Katie as she shows me to my new desk .Well it's nothing flashy, but I guess I can work with it. Katie sits in the chair beside me and shows me what the position entails. Looks like I'll not only be handling data entry, but also reception and despatch. Still a walk in the park compared to my previous position.

The day passes in the blink of an eye. I fear my head may explode from information overload. I offer my new co-workers a passing wave as I grab my things and head out the door. Never have I been more grateful for the twenty minute drive home. Even though I can't stand rush hour traffic, it gives me time to think about the day. So far everyone has been very friendly and accomodating. I just hope it continues that way. Experience has taught me that working in a larger office with too many females can turn into somewhat of a bitch-fest. I am hopeful with this being a smaller office and the girls are seemingly friendly enough, it won't turn out like that.

I pull into our driveway just as dusk falls. I hate coming home at this time of the day, especially on my own. Our little house is situated behind a small set of shops, and lets just say it can get a little rough and rowdy with all the young kids hanging around the diner. Grabbing my keys and bag, I head into the house. I can hear my little dog, Miley, whimpering for me to let her out of the laundry. She's so happy to see me, standing on her back paws and wagging her tail. I bend down and scoop her up in my arms, so thankful I have her while Jake is away so much.

I just manage to flop myself down on the couch with a glass of wine in one hand and the dog in the other when my phone rings. Without even looking at the caller ID I know who it is.

"Hey Jake," I answer with little enthusiasm in my voice. The day is taking its toll on me.

"_Hey babe, how was your first day of work?"_ he asks in a slurred voice. Ah yep, I can tell where he's been after work again. I'm so exhausted - I just don't even want to deal with him right now.

"Yeah good, I'll tell you all about it over the weekend."

"_Sounds good, how's Miley? Has she been good? Have you taken her for a walk and given her her treats today?"_ Typical, the dog gets more attention than I do.

I sigh into the phone. "Yes, she's had her walk this morning and had her treat afterward. Listen Jake, I'm exhausted, so I'm going to head to bed. I'll talk to you soon, m'kay?"

"_Sure sure, talk soon. Love you."_

"Yeah, I love you too. Night." I hang up the phone, glad that's over with. I hate talking to him when I know he's been hanging at the bar with his buddies. Totally defeats the purpose of him working away to save money when all he does is blow it every night.

I move quickly through my bedtime routine, eager for the comfort of my bed. I'm too tired to even think about dinner. I snuggle closer to Miley willing my mind to rest, instead it keeps going to Jake. It's hard with him working away so much. He's been my salvation, so why do I feel like we're falling to pieces?

* * *

**Recs: Fool For You by Caligirlmon**

**Summary: Best friends. A boy lost in his addiction, a girl lost to her heart, losing themselves along the way, in time they find themselves on a journey back to each other. AH - BPOV - Tattward**

**Salacious by cutestkidsmom**

**Summary: In a world where money is power, and power is everything, Edward must stay true to the society he was raised in to, and stay true to its values. Laid back Bella is the object of his affection, and he will stop at nothing to have her, What is your life worth? Would you hand it over to a beautiful stranger for money? M for language, sexual content, and some violent situations AH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**A huge thank you to my Prereader Gooseonline and my Beta's roniangel85 and Daphodill. **

**A big ILY to CaliGirlMon, who made my banner! I'll pop it up on my profile. Check out her banner making/FF group.**

**I knew I'd forget someone last week, so a huge hello to EC & Edwardforever2. *mwah***

**Just a quick thankyou to everyone who has read & rec'd my story! You can also find me on FB - Addictedto Fanfiction**

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm on autopilot as I pack for yet another work-related road trip. My SUV is filled to the brim with samples. I give my sparsely furnished apartment one last glance and am reminded of what brought me here. _Her._

I threw the skank out on her ass a few years ago. It was the usual scenario, she was with me for money and status. Everything was fine until we married and she turned into a bitch from hell. I was glad to see the back of that two-bit whore. Am I being a bit too harsh? Yeah, well, I lived with the cow... I'm so fucking thankful that we didn't have any kids.

After catching her in bed with some drugged up junkie I've never seen before, I kicked both of their asses to the curb. I packed up all of my belongings and left. I took my clothes, a mattress, set of sheets, towel, cup, knife, fork, spoon and the microwave and left. After crashing at a buddy's place for the night, I found a small one bedroom apartment the very next day. It wasn't much, but it was a roof over my headand had the necessitiesI needed. Even though I could have moved out and found somewhere a lot better by now, it was home and I was comfortable.

I'd put up with a lot of her shit over the years, but that was the final straw. I decided it was better to just cut my losses, give her the house and furniture and start over again. I rang Irina and told her she could have the house and all that was in it. I didn't want it dragged through the divorce courts for months. Hopefully I'd never have to hear from bitch face ever again. I'm very lucky she didn't know about my little nest egg, else she would have taken me for that too.

Shaking my head to rid myself of thoughts of _her_, I come back to reality. I don't even consider her a loss. I do miss knowing someone is waiting at home for me, though.

It certainly hasn't deterred me from having relationships at all. I'm more aware now though and won't jump into anything before I'm ready. I'm not cynical, I believe there is someone out there for me - when the time is right. I remain hopeful. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, have been happily married for close to 40 years and are more in love every day.

I return my focus back on packing the SUV. Everything is in there that I need, except for my personal belongings. I can do all that in the morning. Locking the car I head back inside to pack and organise the apartment before I leave.

An hour later I finally settle down into my favourite armchair and open a beer. Turning the tv on low to the latest football game, I grab my phone and call my best friend, Emmett.

_"Yo Dude!"_ he answers with a bellow.

"Jesus Em, I'd like to keep my hearing, thanks."

_"Ah stop being an old woman, Cullen. What are you ringing me for now? I'm trying to watch the game."_

"Just letting you know I'm off again for work. Can you grab the mail for me?"

_"Yeah no worries. How long for this time? Isn't it time you started thinking about settling down and stop taking these long trips?"_

"Now who's talking like an old woman? I'm only 35 for gods sake! We can't all be married and settled like you and Rose. Oh and this time I'll be gone for two to three weeks, I'll have to play it by ear, see how busy I am."

_"Ok Bro, not interested in having some beers this afternoon?"_

"No man, you know my rules, no getting shit faced before a big trip. I'll call you later in the week."

_"Alrighty, drive safe then. Talk later."_

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone I think about Em. I know that if I went there to watch the game it'd end up in a big night. He's my brotha from anotha motha. We met years ago when we were both attending USF. We've been through some shit together, including my breakup and divorce from the dragon, but we've always stuck by one another.

After a light dinner and some TV I jump into bed, hoping for a good night's rest before my long trip tomorrow.

* * *

The alarm goes off at 5am, blaring some god-awful pop song by Britney Spears. If that isn't motivation to get you out of bed I don't know what is. Finishing my morning routine, I pour some coffee in my travel mug and take everything to the car.

I turn the radio up and merge onto the Interstate. Nothing makes these trips any shorter, but some good music makes it a little less painful. I have a playlist on my iPod especially for these times. The thing with this much driving is it also gives you way too much time to think.

This time my first stop is Las Vegas. We've won a contract to provide a new casino with all their building and construction supplies. I've worked my arse off to get this job. Even though our San Francisco office is only small, we have nationwide branches and I often work for them also. Aro, the owner has complete faith and trust in me as I've brought in a lot of new business for the company. He gives me free reign to do what I need, when I need to do it.

My cell phone ringing breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Lakami Industries, this is Edward."

"_Hey Edward, it's Lauren. How's things?"_

"Ah the gorgeous Lauren. Things are good. How are you?"

"_Always the flatterer, aren't you Cullen," _she says with a giggle.

"You love it. Now what can I do for you this morning Lauren."

"_Just calling to remind you of your conference call tonight. I will email you the details soon, so let me know if there's any more information you need."_

"Thanks for that Lauren. I'll let you know. I should be coming into Vegas around 3pm, so I'll email you later if need be. Now don't work too hard." I tell her.

I know the girls have been flat-out in the office since the company fired the last twit. She left a huge mess behind her.

"_We'll try not to Edward. The new girl started today, so hopefully the workload will ease up soon."_

"That's great. I hope she's better than the last idiot."

"_Come on now Edward, just because she was constantly trying to get into your pants." _

Ugh Lauren's never going to let me live that down. Bree tried everything she could but I'm a firm believer in the saying, you don't shit where you eat. I haven't gotten this far and this successful just to screw it up by sleeping with the staff.

"Don't remind me. Anyone has to be better than her. I'll be in contact soon. Thanks again Lauren."

"_You're welcome Edward. Bye."_

Hanging up the phone I wonder about the new girl. I really hope she works out. Katie and Lauren are under far too much pressure on their own there.

I wind down the window and turn the music up, tapping my fingers on the door frame to the music

* * *

**Recs for the week:**

**Till You Love Me by Edwardforever2**

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a successful and wealthy attorney who wants for nothing, that is until he sets out to win the friendship and love of inmate Bella Swan who coming from humble beginnings, sees the world through very different eyes. While he embarks on this mission to get into her head and heart, he doesn't realize that he in fact is the one being transformed from the inside out**

**Love love love this story!**

**Bella's Anatomy by CullensTwiMistress**

**Summary: Best friends with benefits, Bella and Irina, are excited about their last few months as surgical interns, but with this chapter in their lives coming to an end, will Bella be able to move on to the next one with the new anesthesiologist? AH, ExB, Fluff and smut with a hint of plot.**

**Flove anything by CullensTwiMistress. This is just starting, femslash initially but ExB. Only 2 chapters in, jump on board now!**

**The Gentlemen - Book 1 by MasterAskim**

**Summary: Bella Dwyer was an average girl until tragedy strikes and her life is turned upside-down by the mysterious organization known only as "The Gentlemen". Bella must learn to navigate the web of intrigue these power-brokers weave around her and decide once and for all who she can trust before time runs out for her and her new allies. Rated M for language and violence.**

**MasterAskim is killing me with this fic! If you're looking for suspense/drama/intrigue, this is the fic for you. Don't be put off by the BellaxGarrett pairing.**

**Hope you all enjoy this update. See you all next week with a BPOV. For those who review next week you get a bonus Jake outtake ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**Huge thank you to my team as always, Daphodill, roniangel85 and CaliGirlMon. They turn my Australian-isms into American-isms and educate me on Oxford commas ;)**

**I have a new FB group - Addicted2... Little Miss Norty's Fic. Come say hello! 18+ only please ;)**

**It's my little girl's 6th birthday today, so you all get to celebrate with an early update! *throws streamers***

**Also for anyone reviewing this chapter you get a bonus JakePOV. Hmmm who wants to know what's going on in his brain?**

* * *

**BPOV**

The rest of the week goes by in a blur. I've picked up things fairly quickly at my new job and have worked myself into somewhat of a routine. I even managed to go out for drinks with the girls one evening after work. Well it was two drinks, as I was driving and had to work the next day. I can tell those girls can get a bit wild once they let their hair down.

Jake has called a couple of times during the week. He was none too impressed that I wasn't home when he tried to call on Wednesday night. I told him I was going out with the girls, but he'd either forgotten or decided that I wasn't allowed to go out. It ended in a huge argument over the phone. Let's just say we'll talk about this when he gets home. Which is tomorrow. _Why do I have a horrible feeling about this?_

Lips against my neck awaken me from my deep sleep.

"Good morning, baby," Jake whispers into my ear.

"Hey, you're here early," I mumble. I'm not impressed at all at being woken up at seven in the morning on a weekend.

"Yeah, the other guys were coming back early so I caught a lift with them."

He's obviously come to bed prepared...I feel his condom covered erection poking into my butt. I guess I can't blame him, we haven't seen each other in over a month. After a quick prod which, Jake calls foreplay, he lifts my leg over his hip and slides into my barely wet centre. Within a couple of minutes of groping my breasts while pistoning in and out, I feel him fill the condom and slump over my side. With a quick kiss he gets up to dispose of it. Yes ladies and gentleman, welcome to two pump chump Jake. As long as he gets his, everything is right with the world. I don't even have time to get myself off before he comes back in the room.

"C'mon, time to get out of bed. I want to go see my parents," he says whilst trying to pull the covers playfully off me. He knows how much I hate it when he does that. I try to stay calm, though, to avoid any fights.

God, he's so selfish. I'm trying to keep composed as my body is bared slowly to the cool morning air. I close my eyes tightly and grip the covers even tighter in an attempt to keep myself wrapped in blankets. Deep breaths, Bella..."Jacob, it's Saturday morning, I want to sleep in. I've had a long week."

"You can sleep in tomorrow. I haven't seen my parents in a month," he argues.

"Yeah well I haven't seen you in a month either. Can't we just stay here today, watch some movies and relax? We'll both go and see them tomorrow."

His nostrils flare and eyes narrow, but I can be twice as stubborn as he is. "No I can't, I need to talk to Mom and Dad about some things. It's fine, stay here and I'll see you later." I can tell he's starting to get frustrated with me, but I really don't want to go.

I pull the covers over my head and groan. I know what going to his parents house entails and let's just say I don't want to spend the day watching them bet on anything with four legs. Jake's inherited his father's gambling addiction. As much as I love Jake's parents and everything they've done for me, they enable his fixation with it. I have no doubt that if he didn't gamble we would be in a much better position than where we are now. How to get him to stop...I have no idea.

I hear stomping through the small two bedroom house that we rent together. All in the name of trying to save money, we scrimp and save where we can. Or should I say _I _can. Jake's just like a little boy when he doesn't get his way. Slams doors, stomps around the house and gives me the silent treatment, but that's normally the extent. By the end of the day we've always kissed and made up. We never go to bed angry and we always say goodbye, not matter how pissed off we are with each other.

Even though we "technically" live together, Jake works away for a month at a time on construction sites. There are a group of about four men from the area who travel to the worksites, so they carpool and take turns as to whose vehicle they take.

Jake stops in the doorway to tell me he's leaving. His parents live over an hour's drive away, so he wants to get on the road early.

"Bella can I have your keys?" he asks.

"What for? What's wrong with your car?"

"It's got no fuel and I don't have any money," he replies.

"What do you mean you've got no money? You just got paid!" I screech at him.

He glares at me and tells me he'll talk to me later, whilst grabbing my car keys from the dresser. I guess I'll be staying home this weekend. With a quick kiss on the forehead and an "I'll see you later" he's out the door.

I'm far too worked up now to go back to sleep, so I throw on some workout clothes and head out for a jog. I'm definitely pissed off and sexually frustrated, because as I pound the pavement, Miley's little legs can barely keep up with me.

Jake's being an ass. How can he just take off to his parents' place when he hasn't seen me in a month? I'm not one to yell, scream and take my frustrations out on anyone or anything, but I could gladly do that today. I hate to fight, it reminds me of my past and that's a place I definitely don't want to go back to. Instead I push myself harder and pump out an extra three miles more than I usually run.

Two hours later I'm spread out on the couch, chocolate milkshake in hand, with Miley curled up at my feet. Yeah kind of defeats the purpose of exercising, but the mood calls for it. Deciding that stewing over Jake isn't helping in the least I call my bestie, Angela.

"_Hello?"_ she answers in a groggy voice.

"Hey Ang, why aren't you up yet? Been doing the horizontal tango all night again?" I love stirring her about her new relationship with Ben. It's not often I can get one-up on her, so I'm doing it while I can.

"_Ha ha, yeah I have actually. Ben's still in bed now. What's got you ringing at this time on a Saturday? I thought Jake was coming home?"_

"Yeah he is. I mean he's been and gone. He's left to go to his parents house."

"_What do you mean he's gone? He's only just got back." _

Uh oh, Ang doesn't take any shit and has a very short fuse when it comes to Jake.

"Well, we sort of had an argument and he's gone to his parents," I sigh.

"_Bella, I seriously don't know what you're still doing with that douche."_

"Ang, you know we've been together forever. I love him. We'll get married one day."

"_Yeah and how long has he been promising that? You've been together five years and you're not even engaged. I can't see him getting his shit together enough for you to even start living together full-time. Why does he have to work away so much, are there no jobs closer to home for him? How long are you going to put up with this?"_

Ugh, I should have known not to expect any sympathy from her. She's my best and only friend, I can go to her with anything, but when it comes to Jake, she doesn't hold back on her feelings.

"M'kay. I know how you feel Ang. I'll let you get back to Ben. Tell him I said Hi."

"_Okay, babe, take it easy, okay?"_

"I will, Ang, bye."

Laying back on the worn couch, I contemplate if it's too early for alcohol. Deciding it is, I flip the TV on to watch some random show, but my thoughts wander elsewhere.

Jake is my everything. We met at a club five years ago, through a mutual friend. It wasn't love at first sight, or even lust at first sight. We went on a few dates and let's just say he grew on me. On one date, he questioned my reluctance to have a relationship with him. There was definitely an attraction between us, but I knew if it was going to go any further, I'd have to tell him my story.

One day we packed up the car and headed for a picnic at Buena Vista park. We settled on the ground with a rug underneath us and the picnic basket set between. I needed the space to tell him the details without being pitied, at least until the end. Otherwise, I would never get it out.

Staring out at the gorgeous view, I started to tell him about my mother, Renee. She passed away in her sleep from heart failure when I was ten. No one had any idea she was unwell, let alone suffering from something as serious as a heart condition. From that moment on, my father fell to pieces.

Once the mourners had left, the meals dwindled and people stopped checking on us, he turned to alcohol. He quit his job to stay home to look after me, as he was telling people. Really he just wanted to stay home so he could get drunk whenever he wanted. People tried to help, but all he ended up doing was pushing them away.

A few years went by and we struggled as best we could. Once I started developing into a young woman and boys started paying me attention, the emotional abuse started. I wasn't allowed to go visit friends, have sleepovers or even go to the movies. I was accused of sleeping with every boy I knew, called a slut, whore and every other name you can imagine. He told me that I would never amount to anything, that I'd be one of those teenage mothers that had kids by all different fathers. He threatened me, numerous times, to take me out to a street corner to make some money. I was even kicked out of home at one stage. But still I went back. I had to look after Charlie, after all I was thinking that's what Renee would have wanted.

I struggled through school, and at fifteen went to work part-time at a fast food chain whilst doing odd jobs, cleaning and such, for cash. It wasn't much money, but it was enough to keep food on the table and to stop the banks foreclosing on the house. The money from Mom's life insurance policy had run out and I had to do something. By the time I was old enough to leave school altogether, I started full-time at my fast food job and moved quickly through the ranks to Assistant Manager in no time.

When I told Jake my story he was more than shocked. He convinced me that there was so much more for me out there and that Mom wouldn't be happy with what I was doing. She would want me to carry on with my life, not spend the rest of it looking after an alcoholic. Of course there was more to it than what I'd told him, but those would stay locked in the deepest darkest recesses of my mind.

Within a month we had moved into a house together and he went to work in construction as a labourer. He convinced me to take some night courses. Within a few months I had started my PA position with the insurance company. With Jake's support and compassion I finally started to feel wanted and loved, an emotion I hadn't experienced since before Mom died. Thanks to Jake, my life was finally making sense again.

I start to tear up thinking about the past but I pull myself together quickly. There's no point feeling sorry for myself, it doesn't get you anywhere. After all, life isn't always sunshine and roses. We play the hand we're dealt.

* * *

**Wow! So how do we all feel about Jakey-boy? Want to know what's going on in that pea-brain? Review and you'll find out in a pm :)**

**Recs for the week:**

**Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls by bannerday**

**Summary:**

After a series of mortifyingly awkward events, fan fiction writer & new teacher, Bella, finds story inspiration in her new hot-headed, sexy neighbor, Edward. But she'll just faint when she finds out who's reading her latest fic! Art imitates life imitates art. A fic within a fic and an homage to almost everything in this fandom! AH/Canon Couples/Humor/UST/Love/Eventual Lemons

This fic owns me. Try it, guarantee you'll love it, and Edwards black silk lounge pants ;)

**Life, Love & Madame Esme by MinaRivera**

**Summary:**

Isabella is a writer, whose life is thrown into disarray when her husband leaves her for another woman. To escape her routine life, she accepts an assignment to interview a Parisian Madame, whom she believes is running a brothel. But Isabella will soon discover that there are more facets to love and romance, especially when Madame Esme selects her as her next project.

This fic is very close to finishing *sniff sniff* Frenchward *drool*

**Deviant by planetblue**

**Summary:**

He pissed me off and then he turned me on. Spectacularly.

Manchuward. Holy Hotness! Nuff said.

**Last for the week, but I couldn't leave this little drabble out...**

**I Am Batman by Twiddler83**

**Summary:**

Summary? This crack-fic doesn't need a summary ... because it's about me ... Batman. AH - ExB - EPOV Drabble Fic Rated M

This fic has me ROFLMAO! Go check it out ;)

**Don't forget to review for JPOV. See you all next week! *waves***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**Huge thank you to my team as always, Daphodill, roniangel85 and CaliGirlMon. Huge thank you Clancy Jane for your help too babe 3**

**I have a new FB group - Addicted2... Little Miss Norty's Fic. Come say hello! 18+ only please ;)**

**Sooooo... What did everyone think of Jake's POV? Did you change your mind about him?**

**I hope everyone has had a safe and happy Easter :)**

**Back to E this week - Enjoy! **

* * *

**EPOV**

The week has been extremely productive. The casino contracts were signed off on, which impressed Aro greatly. Once word got around that I was in Las Vegas I was fielding phone calls all over the place. It looks like business may be flourishing for us out here in the desert.

By the time Saturday comes around, I'm exhausted and looking forward to relaxing and maybe a littlesightseeing before I hit the road Monday morning. Realising I hadn't spoken to my parents in a week, I settle in with a coffee and my phone, ready for a chat. Checking the time I know they'll be awake, Chicago is two hours ahead of here.

The phone rings twice before Mom answers.

"_Edward, Hello! How are you my baby boy?"_

"Ah good, Mom, good. Are you ever going to stop calling me your baby boy?"

"_Oh darling, you'll always be my baby boy. I haven't spoken to you in awhile, what's happening?"_

"Well Ma, I'm in Las Vegas at the moment. I just closed on the big casino deal I was telling you about. Plus I've had a lot of meetings and conference calls while I've been in town this week. Looks like there'll be plenty of work coming for us from Vegas."

"_Honey that's wonderful news! But what's happening in your private life? Have you met any nice young ladies lately?"_

"Ah always wanting to know the good stuff hey Mom? No, there's no young ladies on the horizon and if there was you'd be the first to know about it."

_"Why Edward, you're in a city with thousands of young beautiful women, you should be out trying to meet someone special. You're a young, virile, good looking man, I'm sure some lucky lady would snap you up in a flash,"_ she says with a giggle.

"Lucky, Mom, really? And virile? I am not discussing this with you. Dad, yes. You, no! I know it's been a long time since you've been here, but do you remember what type of women work and live here?"

_"Oh Edward, don't be such a prude! I'm old, not dead. You're father and I still have a—"_

I cut her off abruptly. I seriously do not need to know what those two get up to in the sack. The one time I walked in one them 20 years ago has scarred me for life.

"La la la la don't wanna know, Ma. So where's Dad?"

_"Oh he had an early tee off at the golf club. I'll let him know you rang."_

"Thanks, Mom, say hi to Dad and the others for me when you see them. I better get off this phone."

_"Will do, baby, bye."_

Ending the call, I slouch back on the couch and think about my parents. Ali and I are lucky to have the best parents in the world. You could say that we have been spoilt but really we haven't. We've been brought up with morals and to respect people. Nothing has been handed to us on a platter, but we haven't wanted for anything either. Both Ali and I have worked for what we have. Mom and Dad are both retired comfortably now, but they've worked hard all of their lives.

Alice is my sister. She's 2 years younger than me, but is married with 3 adorable girls. Jasper is the quintessential Southern gentleman. It was love at first sight when they spotted each other across campus at the University of Chicago. Two years later, they were married and settled not far from where Mom and Dad live. I don't think Ali will ever move too far away from our parents.

As for me, well I completed my business degree at UofC also. That's where I met the "bitch from hell" and moved across the country to be with her. It was hard moving so far away from my family, but we kept in constant contact through phone calls, email and Skype. If I hadn't moved I wouldn't have had the opportunities I do now. So I guess I can thank her for one thing.

The weekend was gone before I knew it. I didn't 'meet any special young ladies' as Mom would put it. That's just not my style. I'm more of a relationship type, but that doesn't mean it's been years since I got laid. I've had dates that have turned into a little more. I am a man with needs after all.

* * *

The blaring of my cell phone wakes me at six in the morning. I answer the phone groggily, only to be ripped a new one by the supervisor of one of the main worksites. The order they'd been waiting on hadn't arrived, and as such, delayedtheir schedule. I tried to appease him as much as I could, but I couldn't find out any details until our office opened at eight am.

Pacing the floor watching the time tick by ever so slowly, I nearly wore a hole in the carpet. This is one of my biggest contracts and if we lost it because of some twit's incompetence, I was going to be majorly pissed off. Right on eight o'clock I call the office. Surely someone is there by now. It's picked up on the second ring...

"_Welcome to Lakami Industries, this is -"_

"Who are you?" I bark, not even giving this person a chance to finish their spiel.

"_I'm Bella, I'm the -"_

"Actually it doesn't matter who you are, get me someone who knows what the hell they're doing!" I yell into the receiver.

"Where's Lauren or Katie, someone who can tell me what's going on. Jesus Christ, do we only hire idiots in this place?"

"_I...I...-"_ the girl splutters, before I can hear Katie in the background. "_Who is it?"_ she asks and the girl replies she doesn't know, but he's yelling at me.

"_You have Lakami Industries, who am I speaking to please?"_ Katie asks in her no nonsense tone.

"Katie, it's me, Edward. Someone's fucked up the Singh order and I need it sorted out straight away. Can you put me through to the warehouse?" I blurt out in a single breath.

"_Cullen, you're the one that's just fucked up big time. You've made Bella cry. You better fix it you ass. She fits in here perfectly. She's very efficient and gets things done on time and without mistakes. And, she's not going to want to jump your bones when she sees you, so you better sort your shit out and apologise when you speak to her next. If she leaves it'll be on your head. Now I'm putting you through to the warehouse, they can sort our your mess."_

She's gone before I even have a chance to reply. It takes a lot to get Katie riled up about something. Looks like I have messed up big time...

* * *

**Ruh Roh! Someone's stuck his big fat foot in it! Come back next week & see what Miss Bella thinks of Mr Assward ;)**

**Recs for this week:**

**Shattered Hearts by Greye Granger**

**Summary:**

Bella knows what it's like to be alone, and when the only person she's ever really loved commits the ultimate betrayal, she turns to the man who's wife has stolen her husband. E/B. RATED M. TATTWARD. BPOV.

**God's Gift by ThatEnglishWriter**

**Summary:**

"I don't care if he's the CEO of a company that manufactures  
chocolate-coated puppies and rainbows. The guy is a jerk." Bella just isn't  
impressed by good-looking men who own their own companies, especially when  
they're used to getting their own way and don't take no for an answer. AH.

**The House of Glass by LuckyStar815**

**Summary:**

When you're seventeen, you believe in Prince Charming. When you're twenty-four, you're tired of waiting for him and try to settle for less. When you're thirty, you know for sure he doesn't exist.

**I Want A Mommy! by TheStrong1**

**Summary:**

MOBWARD! DADWARD! 34 year old Edward Cullen is the head of the Cullen Family, he's deadly, he's charming, and he's a single father with a small boy who's greatest wish it to have a Mom. 21 year old Isabella is sweet, maternal, loving and good natured. When the Cullen boys crash into her world, she finds her lonely simple life is never going to be the same.

My first ever Mobward & I floved it!

**Have a wonderful week everyone & I'll see you next week xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**A huge thank you to my team roniangel85, Daphodill and CaliGirlMon. **

*****An important shout out, my beta Daphodill is posting her new story called CTA Dreams. Please pop over & leave her some love*****

**A huge thankyou to everyone who has read & rec'd my story! You can also find me on FB - Addictedto Fanfiction**

**Sooooo... What does everyone think of Edward's first impression on Bella? Lots of people thinking he has some serious ass-kissing to do. Let's see how poor Bella handled it...**

**Oh and pretty pretty please review 3**

* * *

**BPOV**

Jake never comes back home on Saturday. He turns up Sunday morning with a hell of a hangover, packs his bags and with a kiss on the cheek he leaves again. Apparently they had been called back to work early and one of the guys was picking him up. He didn't leave on the best of terms, but at least he said goodbye. It's going to be a very long month before I see him again.

That's one of my things and it's very important to me. I hate going to bed angry, or not being told goodbye. I think it stems from not being able to say goodbye to Mom. We'd had an argument the night before, just about some silly little thing that kids carry on with. I can't even remember what it was now, that's how important it was. I'd stomped my foot, slammed the door and went to bed. I heard Mom open the door to say goodnight, but I just ignored her. She was gone by the time I woke up.

Monday morning arrives and I'm excited to get back to work. It's given me something else to focus on. Just as I arrive the phone starts ringing. I haven't been answering the calls on my own just yet, Katie has always been with me. How hard can it be though, if I can't help them I'll just take a message. The other girls can't be too far away anyway.

"Welcome to Lakami Industries, this is—"

"_Who are you?"_ I hear shouted down the line at me. I haven't even had a chance to finish my name.

"I'm Bella, I'm the—" He cuts me off again. Wow, rude much?

"_Actually it doesn't matter who you are, get me someone who knows what the hell they're doing!"_

The guy yells at me. He's really mad about something and he's taking it out on me. I don't know who he is or what he wants.

"_Where's Lauren or Katie, someone who can tell me what's going on. Jesus Christ, do we only hire idiots in this place?"_

"I...I..." I stutter, just as Katie walks in the door. "Who is it?" she asks. I shrug my shoulders and tell her I have no idea, but he's yelling at me. She holds her hand out for the receiver and tells me she'll handle it.

"You have Lakami Industries, who am I speaking to please?" Katie asks in her no nonsense tone.

I can feel the tears welling in my eyes. I take off toward the bathroom before anyone can see how upset the guy has made me. Only my second week in the job and already I've upset someone, even though I have no clue what I've done wrong. Calling me an idiot has not gone down well at all. It's one of the things my father used to call me and it cuts to the core whenever someone does call me that.

Splashing water on my face and calming my sobs, I head back out to my desk. The girls huddle around me and ask what happened. I give them a quick rundown and they assure me that none of it was my fault. It was the elusive Edward Cullen that I just had the pleasure of meeting. Well now I know for sure he's a total ass, I won't be making friends with him any time soon. I don't need any more toxic people in my life.

I try to get back to work as best I can. The girls pick up on my mood though and they're quiet also. To try to cheer me up, they've organised with Aro to take me out to lunch. After hearing about what happened this morning, Aro was all for us taking a long lunch break. It's looking like the golden boy isn't so golden right now.

We head to a local bar where we can order a counter lunch. I've been assured that Aro doesn't mind us having one drink during lunch, but that's the limit. The girls order some pink concoction while I settle in with a beer. I'm really enjoying it too after this mornings fiasco.

Katie and Lauren use this time to grill me about my personal life. I keep it basic and of course I tell them about Jake. Their first question is to ask if he's hot. I call them dirty bitches and they burst out into laughter. I'm so happy to have some other people to laugh and joke around with.

No one needs to know about all the stress I'm under. I may dress nicely for work and always look put together, but I've learnt how to get by with budgeting and thrift shops. I'm so thankful Aro is paying for our lunch, otherwise I would have had to politely decline. Ange is the only person who really knows what it's like living with Jake, but she has no clue as to how I was brought up.

The rest of the week is easy going. I've had no more issues with Mr up-his-ass Cullen. Yes I've given him nicknames. Apparently every time he's rung either Lauren or Katie have answered the phone. He's asked to speak to me a couple of times but I've declined. I've just asked the girls to pass on a message that his apology is accepted. They're getting frustrated with me not talking to him, but I'll be meeting him in the flesh sooner or later. He'll be back in San Francisco within a week or so.

My weekend is spent either reading or playing with Miley. It's a good thing I'm such a bookworm otherwise I would be bored out of my brain. Thank god I wasn't unemployed for too long, I couldn't stand it.

My luck runs out on Monday morning. Into week three and I'm on my own, which means I'm answering the incoming calls also.

"Welcome to Lakami Industries, this is Bella. How can I help you?"

"_Good morning Bella, it's Edward. How are you today?"_ Great, it's Mr Assward himself. I'll see how quick I can get rid of him.

"Fine thank you Mr Cullen. I'll see if one of the other ladies are available to help you." I say curtly.

"_No, no Bella. It's actually you I'd like to speak to. I'd like to apologise for my dreadful behaviour from last week. I had a stressful call come in and I took it out on you. Please accept my apologies, it's really not like me to carry on like that."_

"That's fine Mr Cullen, I'd already asked Katie and Lauren to pass on my acceptance of your apologies. Now if there's nothing else I can help you with?"

"_There is actually Bella. I would love if we could start again. Please?"_ When I don't reply he continues.

"_Hi Bella, my name is Edward Cullen. I hope you enjoy working at Lakami Industries. And please, call me Edward." _

I let out a small sigh. "It's nice to meet you, Edward. Thank you for your welcome. Now is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you, Bella. Have a nice day." With that I hear the dial tone.

From then on it feels like someone's against me, as every time Mr Cullen... I mean Edward, calls I seem to be the one answering. Katie and Lauren pick up the overflow calls, so I was hoping he would be getting either one of them. Each time he does call he tries to be a little friendlier. He does seem like a nice guy, just started off on the wrong foot with me. I have a week before I have to come face to face with this man. Let's just hope I can hold it together and not lose my shit at him.

* * *

**A lot of you are going to think Bella's too soft, just hang in there with her ok? ;)**

**Recs for the week...**

**CTA Dreams by Daphodill**

Summary: He's watched her for months; she doesn't know he exists. A train delay offers him the opportunity to make his dream a reality. AH, romance, humor. No drama or angst whatsoever. All canon couples. Varying POVs. Short, drabble-ish chapters.

**Ok so I've never been a Mobward fan, but I've read 2 in the last week. This one owned my ass!**

**Breakaway Bella by Hoodfabulous**

Summary: Sparks fly and tempers flare when Memphis bartender Bella Swan meets crime boss Edward Cullen. All she wants to do is run. He'll chase her to the ends of the Earth. She thinks he's an arrogant jerk. He thinks she's hiding something. He's right. Rated M for 'streaking Emmett', Bella's kooky BFF's and general ridiculousness. A Dirty South Fanfic. Humor/drama/AH/OOC/Lemons/Language

**This is so totally different from WitchyVampireGirl's normal style, but I flove all of her stuff so I'm giving this a go. Lots of hand-holding & peeking through fingers. Just 3 chaps in, but I'm sure you'll love it!**

**Deadly Obsession by WitchyVampireGirl**

Summary: All I wanted was to be loved by you, but you ruined that. Now you have left me no choice. Rated M for language and adult themes, AH.

**When You Least Expect It by Kare831**

Summary: A broken man hires a broken single mother as his personal chef. As time wears on, she becomes so much more. A tale of what happens when you least expect it.

**Have a wonderful week everyone! Please don't forget to review, it makes my day when you do :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**A huge thank you to my team roniangel85, Daphodill and CaliGirlMon. **

**A huge thankyou to everyone who has read & rec'd my story! You can also find me on FB - Addictedto Fanfiction or my group - Addicted2... Little Miss Norty's Fic**

**Ok just a little heads up for you all, I am taking creative license with the location of this story. I've never been to San Francisco, the US or even overseas, unless you count Norfolk Island ;) I love the song Save Me San Francisco by Train, so decided to base this story there :)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I hang up the phone after sorting out the issues with the missing order. Feeling quite rattled, I go over the conversation with Bella and Katie in my head. I wish I could take everything I said to Bella back. It was totally uncalled for and very unlike me to fly off the handle like that. Stress over that multi-million dollar contract caused me to react. It's my only excuse. Bella didn't deserve to be spoken to like that and Katie made damn sure I knew it too.

Katie might be young, but once she gets a bee in her bonnet about something you don't mess with her. She called me back about half an hour after the original phone call wanting to discuss what happened. Speaking very highly of Bella, she made me promise to call back and apologise otherwise she'd rip my nuts off. Yep her words.

Apparently Bella's fitting into the office very well. It's been a while that we've had someone that just fits in with the other girls. I know they can be a bit cliquey, but they are very particular about their workplace, and Aro. He really looks after his workers and in return, they show him the utmost respect.

Not an hour after Katie's call my phone rings again.

"Edward Cullen speaking."

"_Edward my boy, it's Aro. How are you?" _he says in his thick Italian accent. His name is Finnish, but he hails from Italy. We've worked together now for 10 years and he treats me like the son he never had.

"Better now that the mess with the Singh order has been sorted. No doubt you heard about that this morning?"

"_I did in fact. Glad it's all worked out, but that's not why I'm calling. I heard you had a few words with our young Isabella this morning?"_

"Isabella?" I question.

"_Yes, Isabella, dear boy, that is her name after all. You young ones...and this "Bella" nonsense...As lovely as the child is, she deserves to be called by her rightful name."_

"Ah yes, Bella. I've already had a discussion with Katie and I will be calling her as soon as possible to apologise. Katie has asked that I don't call today though. Apparently she is quite upset."

"_That she is, young man. Now you know I love you like a son, but if you upset her again you'll be dealing with me. Understand Edward Anthony Cullen?." _Uh oh, he full-named me. Just like your parents do when you're in trouble.

"Yes sir, understood."

"_Oh and another thing Edward, I expect you to keep your dick in your pants around her—" _I hear a click then a series of beeps.

He hung up on me!What the fuck was all that about? I feel like there's been some sort of revolt against me while I'm away. I'll find out everything that's going on when I get back. In the meantime I'll just have to apologise over the phone to her.

* * *

After spending a very full two weeks in Vegas, I'm finally on the road again, this time heading towards Los Angeles. We're competing for a couple of big contracts there which I have meetings and dinners planned with the owners and managing directors of some major companies.

I've tried to call a few times last week to speak to Bella, but each time I've got the other girls. Whilst I'm driving this morning, I try again. Finally, she answers the phone.

"_Welcome to Lakami Industries, this is Bella. How can I help you?" _She has an extremely professional phone manner. It's good to hear after the last one they had answering the phone. All you'd hear was her chewing gum in your ear. Ugh.

"Good morning, Bella, it's Edward. How are you today?" I ask, turning on the charm.

"_Fine thank you, Mr Cullen. I'll see if one of the other ladies are available to help you."_

"No, no Bella. It's actually you I'd like to speak to. I'd like to apologise for my dreadful behaviour from last week. I had a stressful call come in and I took it out on you. Please accept my apologies, it's really not like me to carry on like that."

"_That's fine, Mr Cullen, I'd already asked Katie and Lauren to pass on my acceptance of your apologies. Now if there's nothing else I can help you with?"_

"There is actually, Bella. I would love if we could start again. Please?" She doesn't reply, so I continue on. "Hi, Bella, my name is Edward Cullen. I hope you enjoy working at Lakami Industries. And please, call me Edward."

I hear her let out a small sigh.

"_It's nice to meet you, Edward, Thank you for your welcome. Now is there anything else you need?"_

"No thank you, Bella. Have a nice day." With that I hang up the phone. That didn't go as well as I was expecting it to.

I spend the next 4 days in and around Los Angeles, calling on current, and hopefully, future clients.

Each time I've had to call the office Bella has answered the phone. She's been polite, but not overly friendly with me. I can't do much more than apologise as much as I have already. Wonder if I should call her the Ice Queen? Maybe she's just resistant to the Cullen charm? She must have something going for her for everyone to be sticking up for her like they are. It has me very intrigued.

On Friday I spend the day driving back to San Fran. I don't mind being on the road so much, even though I'm exhausted by the time I pull into my driveway. I can hear a beer and my couch calling me. Normally I'd go out for a few drinks with Em, but this trip has me beat. I decide I'll order in and have a couple at home. Emmett can wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Monday morning comes far too quick. I always feel a bit worn out after such a long trip away, but all it takes is that morning coffee and I'm wide awake, ready to take on the world. Okay, maybe not the world, but definitely work.

I waltz into the office just after eight a.m. I can just see the top of a head of dark hair at the reception desk. I can't see her face as she's looking down at some paperwork in front of her. She must be short, I can barely see her over the top of the workstation. This must be the infamous Bella. I walk up to the desk and lean over the top. I try not to scare her so I clear my throat.

"Oh I'm sorry sir! I didn't hear you come in. Welcome to Lakami Industries, how may I help you?" she says confidently.

Oh my god, she's gorgeous. I understand why Aro has warned me off her. She's young, younger than I imagined her to be, but she has an air of maturity about her, like she's been through a lot.

Her eyes are an unusual light green colour. A gorgeous contrast with the colour of her skin, which is alabaster, almost perfect like porcelain except for the very light smattering of freckles over the bridge of her nose & cheeks. Her hair colour is dark brown with red highlights through it. It doesn't look dyed though, just like it's been lightened by the sun.

"Sir?" she asks, breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh sorry, you caught me daydreaming. You must be Bella. We've spoken on the phone. I'm Edward Cullen."

* * *

**Sooooo... What do we think? Are we ok? He finally got to say sorry :)**

**Recs for the week:**

**American Girl, English Boy by Flightless Bird American Mouth**

Summary: She leaves rainy Washington to study in London and finds a little more than she expected. But who's complaining? Language/Canon Pairings/All Human.

**Totally underloved but awesome fic. Go have a read, review & tell Emily I sent you ;)**

**Dress You Up by MazzyStarla **

Summary: Bella Swan has everything she needs. She's an up-and-coming stylist, she owns her own boutique and she's got a great best friend, who knows her better than anyone. The last thing she wants is a man to slow her down. But then he shows up, and her world turns upside down. (AH)

**Flove this fic, especially the viral youtube :p Mazzy's trying to get to 1000 reviews, pop on over & say hi!**

**Going Green by teamswitzerlandmom**

Summary: Bella is a teacher whose students win a Go Green contest with the Houston Astros. Their prize: star player, Edward Cullen will present them with the award at home plate during a game. But will Bella win more than what the team is offering?

**Really enjoying this little baseball fic :)**

**Tutus, Teeth, & a Bag of Fairy Dust by TwiStarJunkie**

Summary: Edward Cullen has a secret nightlife...one that could destroy him. When the worst person possible uncovers it, what will he do and will they be able to accept it?

**Oh lordy, this one has me ROFLMFAO! Edward in a pink tutu, classic! Go read it, guarantee you'll split your sides laughing :D**

**Huge thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing, you're all awesome! See you next week :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**A huge thank you to my team roniangel85, Daphodill and CaliGirlMon. Big shout out to Clancy Jane who helps me through my moments of panic. Thanks babe *mwah* **

**A huge thankyou to everyone who has read & rec'd my story! You can also find me on FB - Addictedto Fanfiction or my group - Addicted2... Little Miss Norty's Fic**

****Warning** This chapter contains emotional abuse. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and Bella's reaction to meeting Edward ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I head into work a little earlier on Monday morning. There are few things I want to catch up on that I didn't finish on Friday, which have worried me over the weekend. Leaving things incomplete is not my style and I feel awful that my duties for the week are only partly finished. I'm so engrossed in what I'm doing I don't hear the door open, but once I hear the clearing of a throat I look up into the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. Doing a quick scan I take in the messiest of light brown hair that obviously hasn't been styled, but looks like he just stepped out of a salon. The man carries an air of confidence and authority that demands respect. His tailor made black pinstripe suit that fits him to perfection is topped off with a silver tie.

Never before have I had such an instant reaction to anyone, even Jake. My flesh tingles all over from the electricity in the air. My heart is racing and palms are slick with sweat. I swallow thickly, surprised at the sudden dryness of my mouth and throat. _These feelings are completely foreign. Why am I feeling like this when I don't even know who he is?_ All this passes through my head in a matter of a second, before my brain kicks into work mode.

"Oh I'm sorry sir! I didn't hear you come in. Welcome to Lakami Industries, how may I help you?"

He doesn't answer me straight away. Just stares at me, seeming to be in some sort of trance. I start to wonder if there's something wrong with him, if he's 'all there' so to speak. He still has an odd look on his face and I'm starting to worry.

"Sir?" I ask again, looking closer at his face, trying to determine if he's ok.

"Oh sorry, you caught me daydreaming. You must be Bella. We've spoken on the phone. I'm Edward Cullen." No! No, no... just NO! There is no way in the world that this perfect specimen is Edward. I'm still incredibly pissed off with him. _How am I going to act aloof now?_

I am so fucked. There is absolutely no way in hell I can work with a man this incredible without making an absolute fool out of myself. No doubt he's bound to catch me ogling or drooling over him at some stage. Look up perfection in my dictionary— he's it.

Putting my best professional face on, I say, "It's nice to meet you Mr Cullen." _Calm Bella, keep calm. Hold it together._

"Please, call me Edward, Bella." He says with a genuine smile on his face. Damn he's making it hard for me to be still angry with him when he looks like that.

"Edward then," I reply, unsure what to say next. He's still standing at the desk, looking like he wants to say something else. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, but nothing comes out. He finally shakes his head as if to rid himself of a thought, taps his knuckles twice on the desktop and says, "We'll it's nice to finally put a face to the voice. I better get to work."

"Yes, same here."

He turns and heads towards his office, messenger bag slung over his shoulder and one hand tucked into his suit pants. The action causes the back of his suit jacket to part and as I rise out of my seat a little I catch a glimpse of what appears to be a perfect ass. Lowering myself back onto my chair I sigh. There's no harm in looking right?

Not a minute later the girls walk in the door.

"Morning," they both say at the same time. Shaking my head I laugh at them. Sometimes you'd think they were twins.

"So I see Edward's car is here. Did you meet him?" Lauren asks. I'm sure she's checking to make sure there's no bloodshed.

Leaning over the desk, I lower my voice to speak to them both. "I did, but why didn't you both tell me he's freaking hot."

They both burst out laughing and Katie replies, "Yeah we know he's hot, but it's just Edward." They both walk off toward their desks. Hmmm a bit strange. He must be married or gay then. Otherwise those two would be all over him like white on rice.

I put my head down and return to work. We're all really busy for a Monday. I don't see Edward for the rest of the day and before I know it it's time to go home. Slouching on the couch I turn the TV on and eat a light dinner whilst texting Ang. Not long after I've finished, Jake rings to check everything's ok and to say goodnight.

About 9pm the phone rings. It's unusual for anyone to ring that late, as I've already spoken to Jake and Ang. Breathless, I answer the phone, panicking that someone's had an accident. Either that or I know what the other option is; I'm hoping against hope that it's not who I think it is. These calls never end well.

"Hello?"

_"Bellaaaa? Bellaaaa isss that you?"_ I hear the slurred voice ask. Fucking hell. Not who I want to deal with right now.

"Yes, Charlie, it's me. Why are you calling?" I answer in a very clipped voice. Knowing him, he won't get the meaning in my tone.

_"Bella, come home. I'm dying, I need you to come home." _Jesus Christ. We go through this every time he calls. He knows there's not a hope in hell that I'll ever go home, not after all that he's done to me. He's so fucked up in the head he doesn't see it.

I sigh, "No Charlie, I'm not coming home. You're just drunk." Frustrated doesn't even come close to how I'm feeling right now. I know exactly which way this call is heading and I'm not feeling comfortable one bit.

_"No, no I'm not, Bellaaa. I need you to come home right now. I love you, kid." _No he doesn't. He just wants someone to look after his drunken ass.

"No, Charlie. I'm not coming to you. Go to bed and sleep it off." Squinting my eyes closed and gripping the receiver tighter, I prepare myself for the onslaught of verbal abuse. I've taken it for so many years I can almost tell down to the second when it's going to start.

_"I'm not drunk, Bella. Why won't you come home. It's because you're still with that fucker aren't you? He turned you against me and turned you into a little whore. You fucking slut!" _he screams in my ear.

I can't take any more and slam the phone down. Sobs rack my body making it nearly impossible to breathe. Before I get hit with a full blown panic attack, I call the only person who can talk me through this. The phone rings four times before a sleepy Jake answers.

"Bella? Bells are you ok?" Hearing the panic in his voice, I try to calm down before I speak to him. He knows I won't call after I've already spoken to him at night unless it's an emergency.

"J...J...Jake" I stutter. Nothing else comes out, but I don't need to say anything else.

"He called didn't he? Fucker!" In the background Jake slams something down, probably his fists on the table. Jake's temper gets the better of him when it comes to my father. The only time they've ever come face-to-face almost ended in Jake's fist to Charlie's face.

"Bells, calm down, baby, it's ok. I'm not there, but you're ok. Take some deep breaths, baby, talk to me. Tell me what happened." The timbre of his voice changes and he's talking in a soothing tone. "You can't let him talk to you the way he always has." Closing my eyes, I let my chin drop to my chest and take some deep calming breaths. Jake's voice has an almost sedative effect. He's the only one who's ever been able to talk me down from one of my attacks.

I finally stammer out what's taken place. He knows the drill, all he can do is try to comfort me as best he can. It's hard to feel comforted though when he's the one that needs to be pacified.

"Bell, honey, I can't leave work. Why don't you come stay with me for a few days?" Of course that's easy for him to say, I'll just drop everything and run to him. Just for once in my life I want someone to come to me, take care of me, and reassure me that everything's going to be ok.

"Jake, you know I can't do that, I've just started a new job."

"Well you need to do something, babe. You need to get rid of this hold he has over you. Change our numbers, cut him off completely. Move if we have to. You know what fucking mind games he plays every time he speaks to you. You need to cut him off altogether. You can't keep going like this, you're not a child anymore."

"I know Jake, I know. I just don't know what to do. Through everything, he's still my father." I say, trying to get him to see things from my perspective.

"He's not a father, he's a drunken asshole who treats you like shit."

"I know, I'll do something," I sigh, _I just don't know what._

I assure him that I'm okay and that I'll talk to him in the morning. I know Jake worries when I get calls like this, because he knows what will happen. He's sat through more nightmares and panic attacks with me than I can count.

Grabbing a glass of water, I head back to bed. Sleep doesn't come easy, and when it does it's fitful.

I don't remember waking or being moved. Taking in my surroundings, I find myself standing in the middle of a field. My eyes scan the area for anything that could tell me where I am or how I got here. Fog creeps in and swirls around my ankles and up my legs, sending me into a panic. The thick mist climbs further up my body, suffocating me. I spy a cluster of trees up ahead and force my feet to move in that direction.

Quickening my steps, I try to get out of there as fastas possible. Panic sets in. Tingles run up and down my spine, causing me to shiver—someone is watching me. I move as fast as my feet will carry me through an overgrown and winding trail. Fat dew drops splash upon my face as I race through the forest to a destination unknown.

Breaking through the trees, I am now in front of the house that I grew up in. The cheery flower beds are bathed in sunlight and beckoning me to come closer. Slowly, I make my way to the back door and tentatively turn the cold, metal doorknob. Something doesn't feel right, but this is where I grew up... my safe place, right?

The house is dark and silent. No comforting smells pour from the kitchen. Mom always had something cooking, whether it's cookies or a roast. I call out for her but she doesn't answer. My heart starts to beat erratically. I knows she's here, she has to be. She wouldn't just leave me.

I open the doors on the lower level of the house, only to find all of the rooms unoccupied. I slowly climb the wooden stairs to the upper level, calling softly the whole way. Something is very wrong. I push open the door to my bedroom and find nothing amiss. Tiptoeing quietly to the bathroom, I find everything is in order there too. The next door is my parents' bedroom. Calling softly to her again, I turn the knob and inch the door open little-by-little. My socks dampen, and a familiar smell hits me, making my stomach turn—a rusty, salty scent that I know is blood. Trying to calm my dizzying head, I look down to see the sticky, red liquid seeping out under the door. I try to scream, but nothing comes out...

I'm abruptly pulled from my slumber, gasping for breath because of a crushing pressure on my chest. Clawing at the bed sheets, I try to make sense of my surroundings whilst attempting to calm my frantic breathing and erratic heartbeat. Taking deep breaths, I rock myself back and forth knowing I need to calm down before I pass out.

Sometime around five a.m. I finally drift off again. Getting up for work an hour later is a huge effort; I know I look like shit, but I can't take a day off when I've only been there for three weeks.

Staggering into work right on time, I settle into my desk. The girls notice something is wrong immediately upon seeing me and wrap me in a comforting embrace. Waving them off, silently saying that I'm not ready to talk, we go about our day.

The week continues on with me in the same frame of mind. I just can't seem to get out of this funk. I think a trip to see Jake on the weekend is what's needed.

* * *

**Sooooo... Are we all ok? Please don't hate me, Charlie can't be the good guy all the time. **

**Recs for the week: **

**I'm going with an Actorward theme this week. My all-time fave fics (companion pieces) have an update this week :)**

**Words With Friends and Words With Strangers by nolebucgrl**

Summary: Bella Swan has a major crush on a major star, Edward Cullen. They have an obsession with the same game. Can they connect through Words with Friends and become more than that? Rated M.

and...

EPOV Companion Piece to Words with Friends. Movie star Edward Cullen is done with women and focused on his career. A stranger reaches out to him via Words with Friends. Will her words change his mind?

**Flove anything by Nolebucgrl! **

**Waiting In The Twilight by DeltaDawn'sDreams**

Summary: While working on the Breaking Dawn Movie, actor Edward Cullen finds himself addicted to a few web blogs. When a new member joins the group he finds himself captivated by the things she writes about him.

**Love love love it! Things are heating up when Edge goes missing. These girls remind me so much of others in the fandom ;)**

**Changing My Course by Twilover76**

Summary: Sparks fly when two strangers collide in the dark. Will Edward star in Bella's future, or will the politics of her life be too much for him to handle? AH/M

**That's all for this week. My thoughts and prayers are with everyone affected by the tragedies in Boston and Texas. Sonia xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**A huge thank you to my team roniangel85, Daphodill and CaliGirlMon. **

**A huge thankyou to everyone who has read & rec'd my story! You can also find me on FB - Addictedto Fanfiction or my group - Addicted2... Little Miss Norty's Fic**

**Happy Monday Everyone! **

**Now for Edward's POV meeting Bella, are we all excited?**

* * *

**EPOV**

Walking into my office, I throw my messenger bag down on my solid mahogany desk. Slumping down in my chair, I wonder what the heck just happened. Bella has been polite on the phone during the past week, but as soon as I told her who I was her whole demeanor changed. I know we didn't get off to the greatest of starts, but I thought that we had sorted that out. Something shifted within me once I saw her, and I had a feeling that life would never be the same again.

Standing back up again, I remove my suit jacket and hang it in my small wardrobe. Undoing my cuffs and rolling my sleeves up to my forearms, I replay the encounter over in my head. She has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. I feel myself getting lost in them. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and I feel like I can definitely see into hers.

She gave off a vibe, an aura almost, like she was wise beyond her years. Her beauty radiates from her. Tacky, yes I know, but it's almost as if I can feel it, feel her calling to me. This is the most bizarre feeling, I've never felt anything like it in my life. The buzzing that surrounded us whilst we were talking was almost palpable. I prop my feet up on the desk, link my arms behind my head and recline in my leather chair.

I am so fucked. I knew she had a sweet voice on the phone, but it doesn't even come close to seeing her in the flesh. One word — Perfection.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Cullen," she said in a proficient manner.

Once I give her my name, her face morphed into a mask of seriousness. Gone was the slight playfulness of our previous banter. I ask her to call me "Edward," hoping that, despite our less than perfect meeting over the phone and my repeated attempts to make amends, she will warm up to me. Besides, we're basically family at Lakami Industries.

"Edward then."

I tap my knuckles twice on the desktop and say, "We'll it's nice to finally put a face to the voice. I better get to work."

"Yes, same here."

I don't know how long it was that I was off in dreamland, but I hear a solid knock on my door. Swinging my legs off the desk I straighten in my seat, certain I'll go back to these thoughts later. Right now, there's work to be done.

"Edward, good to have you back, son. How was the trip?" Aro asks, entering the room and taking a seat in front of me. As always, he's immaculately dressed in an expensive Italian suit and shoes polished to the point you can see yourself in them. His hair is slicked back and his dark eyes are sparkling. I know this side of Aro, he loves to sink his teeth into the information and new contracts I bring back once I've been out on the road.

It doesn't take long to slip back into full work mode, the happenings of the morning forgotten. The dramas of last week aren't revisited, and for that I'm extremely thankful. Aro and I grab a quick bite to eat at a local cafe around lunch time and sequester ourselves back in my office for the rest of the afternoon. Working with Aro is nothing short of amazing. He has this uncanny knack of knowing things, how to read people and what their business needs are before they realise it. It's what makes him such an incredible businessman. He's made it clear to me, on more than one occasion, that he's grooming me to take over the company once he retires. They are some awfully big shoes to fill, I just hope I'm up to the challenge.

By the time we look at the clock it's five p.m.; the day's gone in the blink of an eye. I collect my jacket and messenger bag and head out the door. Leaving the office, I notice that Bella's gone but Lauren and Katie are still here. Concerned, I stop to speak to them before I head out the door.

"Hey ladies, everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, Edward. We just have a meeting with Aro," Katie answers.

Hmmm that's a bit weird, but think nothing more of it as I bid them goodbye. On Mondays I always try to leave on time as it's the only day of the week I catch up with my family on Skype. Ali, Jazz and the girls head down to Mom and Dad's, and they all take turns filling me in on what's been happening.

Tossing my keys into a bowl by the front door, I head to my bedroom to change into a pair of sweats and t-shirt. These chats can go for a good couple of hours, so it's best to be comfortable. Walking by the small kitchen table I boot up my laptop and grab a beer.

At exactly six p.m. my computer pings with a notification asking me to accept the video call. The first face to appear on the screen is three year old Beth. She is the most adorable little girl, with Jasper's blond curls and Alice's big green eyes. "Unca Eward!" she screams, arms waving around.

"Beautiful Bethy, how are you baby girl?" She's off talking a mile a minute before I even get a word in. She's off on her own little tangent, talking about teddy bears, dolls and picnics. Ali and Jazz are going to have their hands full with that little pocket rocket. I can see Annabelle off to the side trying to push Beth out of the way to talk to me.

"Hey Bethy, it's time for me to talk to Anna, ok? I'll talk to you next week, small fry. I love you."

"Luff you too, Unca Eward, here Annie." Annabelle's face suddenly fills the screen. She's the quietest of the three, long straight light brown hair, much like the colour of mine with the prettiest cerulean blue eyes I've ever seen. "Hey Uncle Edward," she says in a soft voice.

"Hey Annie, how's my gorgeous girl today?" I ask, knowing well that she won't go into details. At five, she's just started school. Ali's been hoping that now she's interacting with other kids, she may start to come out of her shell. They've seen a small difference, but she's still extremely shy. She takes some prompting, but tells me about her day and her little face lights up when she tells me about a friend she's made. My heart swells to see my little princess so happy.

"Ok Annie, I better talk to Claire Bear before I talk to mom and dad and grandma and poppy. I love you, sweet girl." She says goodbye and a faint 'I love you,' in her sweet voice, then screams for Claire to come to the laptop. How she can be quiet as a mouse one minute then screaming like a banshee the next baffles me.

Claire comes bounding into the room and plops herself in front of the laptop. "Hey Uncle Edward" she says in her peppy voice. The oldest, at nearly 8, Jasper will be chasing the boys off with a shotgun with this one. She's a mix between both the younger girls, with Beth's light blonde coloured hair and Anna's cerulean blue eyes.

"Whatcha been up to Claire Bear?" I ask and know the answer before she even says anything. Claire's the bookworm in the family and quickly launches into the hundred things she's been doing between school, reading and playing with her friends.

"Uncle Edward, we all miss you so much," she says as her face falls.

"I know sweetheart, it's been too long since I've seen you all. How about I try to come for a visit soon?" Her face lights up in excitement and says she'd love that. I finish up with her quickly, telling her I love her too. She's off again, no doubt to go back to the book she was reading.

These girls mean the absolute world to me. I love them more than life itself and I'm so blessed to be a part of their lives. Even though I'm only a four hour flight away, I still don't get home enough to see faces press tightly together, filling my laptop screen. Their eagerness gives me the warm and fuzzies and makes me remember how much I'm missed. Ali and Jazz are so perfect for each other. I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. They have everything I thought I would at age thirty-five.

"Hey big bro, we've only got a couple of minutes, there's a meeting at school tonight, but we'll give you a call during the week." I do a quick check and make sure everything is ok and organise a later time to catch up.

I ponder, not for the first time, about the awesome relationship I have with my sister. We may be what you call polar opposites, but we've always been very close. Ali is somewhat of an introvert, soft spoken but a straight shooter. It's what makes her an awesome early learning teacher. She's quite shy, which is where Anna gets her personality from. Her features are very much our mothers. If you saw the both of us together you wouldn't think we are siblings, but as soon as you see us with our parents the similarities are blinding. She's short, barely five-three with moms fine features. Auburn hair with green eyes, they almost pass for sisters rather than mother and daughter. Dad and I are very similar, almost eerily so. We have the same blue eyes, both six-three. The biggest difference is our hair colour. His is a dark blond colour, whilst mine you'd call a light brown.

We've always been close, even though we fought like crazy as kids. Mom and Dad were forever breaking up refereeing arguments and breaking up fights. Nowadays we're each others confidant, shoulder to cry on, and best friend.

Hearing the girls in the background screaming and running through the house, mom and dad pop on only for a minute to check in, also saying they'd call later in the week.

Hanging up, I sprawl back on my couch, reflecting on where my life is now. I never dreamed that at thirty-five, I'd be single, living in a small apartment with no wife or kids. I've always been family oriented, but I don't believe in marrying for the sake of it. I thought Irina was 'the one'. Just goes to show how wrong I was.

* * *

Arriving at work Tuesday morning, there's a sombre mood within the office which is very unusual. Aro ensures that the staff has a pleasant working environment and the morale is always high. The girls aren't their usual cheery selves. Once I get a chance to check in with Lauren, she discreetly informs me that Bella had a disturbing phone call last night. Bella's not willing to divulge what's occurred, which is her prerogative, but the girls are really worried. I stick close by during the day, ensuring everything is running smoothly.

Katie pops her head in at lunchtime to let me know that she's out of the office with Lauren, and asks could I keep an eye on Bella. A few minutes later I head into the main office to find Bella with her head down, working diligently. Grabbing one of the spare chairs, I roll it over to her desk and take a seat. Looking up in surprise, she starts to say something.

"

Nothing's wrong, Bella, just checking in to see how you're doing."

"Oh um...," looking down at the paperwork in front of her, "everything's fine, I guess," she mumbles so I can barely hear her.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I'm hoping to break the ice a little. This job requires a lot to take in in a small amount of time.

"No, I think I have everything under control," she replies a little louder. I know she's not that shy, I heard her laughing and joking with Katie and Lauren yesterday. Deciding to talk a little more, I stay planted in my seat.

"Um, listen Bella, I know we didn't start off on the best of terms and I truly hope we can move past that. You don't seem very happy today, are you okay?" Geez I have no idea whether or not I should be asking this, she can always tell me to mind my own business.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just have some personal stuff going on at the moment. Please don't think that it'll affect my work, I promise it won't," she states emphatically. Oh shit, she thinks I'm reprimanding her.

"I didn't think that at all, I wanted to check that you're okay. Even though we only met yesterday and talked for a couple of weeks, I want you to know that you can come to me for anything. Work related or personal, I'm never too far away." Leaning forward in my chair, I grab my wallet from my back pocket. Grabbing out a business card, I hand it to her.

"Here's my card with my cell number. You can call me any time. I know this sounds weird, but I'd like for us to be friends." Cliched much, Cullen?

"Oh yeah, sure. Umm that sounds good. Thanks, Edward." Looking up at me from under those dark lashes, she looks so sad and all I want to do is pull her into my arms, squeeze the shit out of her and tell her everything will be okay. I have no idea what is possessing me to act this way. I've never done it with anybody before in my life. Hoping she doesn't think I'm an idiot, I rise from the chair and push it back to it's rightful spot.

"You're more than welcome, anytime, Bella. Give me a call if you need anything." Turning on my heel, I head back to my office, before I make even more of a fool out of myself. Closing my door, I slump in my chair and bang my head against the desk. I am such a freaking idiot. If I hadn't scared her away before with my deplorable behaviour, I most certainly have now. Shaking my head, I try to get my thoughts together. Having this undeniable attraction to her is not going to help our working relationship at all, and my see-sawing emotions are getting the better of me. One minute I'm hoping that she feels the pull too, the next I'm reminding myself of my _no relationship with a colleague_ rule. I just need to get through the rest of this week and chill out this weekend. This infatuation is sure to ebb away.

Friday arrives and I need to drop into the office to finalise some paperwork. Thankfully I'd been called out for the rest of the week and I was able to get some distance. Stopping off at Lauren's desk, the girls seem to be mid-conversation. I wait by the side of her desk flipping through some paperwork until they finish, trying not to show that I'm eavesdropping.

"So," I hear Lauren say, "Katie and I are going out for drinks tomorrow night, Bella. Care to join us?" My ears prick up at her question. I've never socialised with anyone outside of work except for functions. I'm not sure why Lauren asking this has me so intrigued. Okay who am I kidding, I do, but pretend it doesn't. I carry on shuffling papers.

"Ummm thanks for the invite, but I'm going to visit Jake this weekend," Bella replies in a quiet voice.

"Jake, who's Jake?" My head whips around quicker than Linda Blair's and the question flies out of my mouth before I even have a chance to think about it. _Where the fuck is my filter?_ All three heads turn to stare at me, as if they've just realised I'm in the room.

"Jake is Bella's hot-ass boyfriend. He's working out of town so Bella's going to visit for a dirty weekend," Katie answers with a wink to Bella. A tinge of pink covers her cheeks as she hangs her head in embarrassment. Of course a woman that beautiful would be attached. What possessed me to think she'd be available, I'll never know. Well that solves the issue of dating within the company.

* * *

**Awww poor E, thinks he doesn't have a chance. **

**Recs for the week:**

**The Man in the Moon by CullensTwiMistress**

Summary: Her Nana had always told her she'd find the peanut butter to her jelly. But she never did find the one, and now she's 29 and still looking for that perfect one—the man that doesn't exist. He's like the man in the moon; a simple fairy tale that will never be real. AH; BxE; Romance.

**One of my most fave authors has a new story. Check it out!**

**Drowning, not waving by Bower-Of-Bliss**

Summary: 30 year old Bella Swan is the swimming instructor who teaches the Sunday morning daddy and baby classes. Although he's a forbidden man, her attraction to Edward Cullen, the newest daddy to join the Waterbabes group, is instantaneous. Can Bella drown her libido and maintain her professionalism? H2O equals slippery when wet. All Human. Romance. Humor. Minimal angst

**Absolutely love this fic! One of those ones you wonder why the hell you weren't reading it before.**

**Punch Me, Love Me, Save Me by ericastwilight**

Summary: Edward Cullen is an alcoholic who hits rock bottom. One day, his sister Alice is handed a card – Only Call If Desperate & ALL Else Has Failed. She makes the call that will change her brother's life. His savior? Bella Swan. Re-post-Re-edit

**This fic owns me. Nuff said.**

**Unfolding by harperpitt**

Summary: A dead dog, a drunk Edward, and Bella is thrown into the game when she spills some red wine. Slightly darkish at times, but a HEA is guaranteed. Short, unbeta'ed chapters. A writing exercise. AH.

**Love this one. Had me wondering if Edward would ever wake up to himself, seems like he is starting too.**

**The Art of Getting Fluffed by ChocolateSparrow**

Summary: Like every professional, Edward Cullen needs the right tools for the job. But what happens when they just don't work anymore? Cue Bella Swan, an expert at being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The adventures of Bunny and Fluff. Short funny chapters rated M for a reason.

**Floved this! Had me lol'ing all over the place :)**

**That's all for this week. Have a good one! Sonia xx**


	9. Outtake: The Three Muskateers POV

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**A huge thank you to my team roniangel85, Daphodill and CaliGirlMon. **

**Hi Everyone *waves* I have a surprise for you! Did anyone wonder about these sentences from the last chapter? **

"Hey ladies, everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, Edward. We just have a meeting with Aro," Katie answers.

Hmmm that's a bit weird, but think nothing more of it as I bid them goodbye.

**Well I have a teeny weeny outtake for you. Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

**The Three Musketeers POV**

_**Four weeks prior...**_

"So girls, what do you think?" he asks, looking between the young ladies.

"Perfect!" they exclaim in unison.

Clasping his hands together under his chin with a jubilant grin on his face, he addresses them again, "I knew it. From the minute I interviewed her, I knew this was her destiny." His face takes on a faraway look. Isabella was to be the daughter he never had-just as Edward is his honorary son. Together they would make an incredible team. He just knew these things.

* * *

_**Two weeks prior...**_

"What the heck happened this morning?" he asks in a bewildered tone.

"He went off the deep end at Bella because of the Singh order mix-up," one of the girls answers.

Standing up and starting to pace his office, he replies, "Well he's going to have to do some serious grovelling to make it up to that girl. And let me tell you, she doesn't forgive easily. I just hope that he hasn't fucked up his chances altogether."

"Well he's going to have to work freaking hard to get back in her good graces. I know that for sure."

"Any updates on the J situation as yet?" the older gentleman asks.

"No, still the same. She doesn't know that we know anything," she remarks.

"Ok," the man answers again, "we'll just let this run its natural course then, and meet in another couple of weeks."

"It's going to be perfect," one of the girls claps her hands and bounces in her seat.

The girls nod their heads and leave the office.

* * *

_**Present Day...**_

His excitement is undeniable as his employees join him. "Well?"

"Oh my god," one of them answers, "it was incredible. The sexual tension...you could have cut it with a knife. I could feel it buzzing around the air."

"They were nearly speechless, the both of them!" the other exclaims, "If they're not together in the next few months, I'll run through the factory naked."

Her colleagues burst into laughter.

"Now, I don't think there'll be any need for that. Do you girls trust me?"

They both nod excitedly. "Boss, I don't know how you do it-it's like you have some sort of superpower. I've seen you do it before, but never witnessed a reaction like this on the first meeting. All I can say is amazing."

"Never doubt the Master, my Padawans..."

Groaning, both girls shake their heads. "No more of the Jedi quotes Boss. Over this Star Wars obsession, I am." They all burst out laughing.

"Go. Scoot... I'll see you both in the morning. Keep me updated on any happenings."

* * *

**Soooo... whaddya think? Someone's been doing some meddling huh? I had a lot of fun writing this little bunny that just wouldn't leave me alone :)**

**Can't wait for next weeks chapter. Have a good weekend!**

**Sonia xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**A big thank you to my team roniangel85, Daphodill and CaliGirlMon. **

**A huge thankyou to everyone who has read & rec'd my story! You can also find me on FB - Addictedto Fanfiction or my group - Addicted2... Little Miss Norty's Fic**

***Warning: BxJ lemon this chapter. I'm sorry, it has to be done, but you'll see why ;)***

**Song referred to in this chapter is Mumford & Sons: Little Lion Man. No plagiarism intended.**

***Just another quick note regarding The Three Muskateers POV: There's nothing untoward happening, Aro isn't some sort of Mafia hitman who's going to take Jake down or anything. It's all above board ;)* **

* * *

**BPOV**

Friday arrives before I know it. It's five p.m. and I'm out the door. The girls giggle through their well wishes, trailing after me as I move quickly to the exit. I toss one last wave behind me as I the door closes and my weekend officially starts.

Heading home to collect my bags, before I start the long trek to Bakersfield. By my calculations I should be there around 9:30 - 10 p.m.

Opening the front door, I hear Miley yapping for my attention; she's so adorable. Picking her up, I talk to her in a silly, baby voice while I pack her things together.

"Hello, baby girl. Did you miss your Momma today? You're going for a sleepover at Auntie Ang's, isn't that exciting?"

Wagging her tail happily, I know she has no idea what I'm saying. Miley loves staying with Angela; she gets spoilt more there than she does at home, if that's even possible. With her food, bedding and treats packed, I head to the bedroom to pack my own bag. Sifting through my drawers, I find some sexy lingerie; because, I am getting laid this weekend. I chuckle quietly to myself, thinking what an idiot I am. Who am I kidding? Let's just hope I get at least one orgasm.

After showering, shaving my legs plus all the important bits, Idress quickly in a cut out shirt, pair of dark wash skinny jeans and my favourite heeled boots. I head out the door with Miley happily following close behind. After placing her in the safety harness, I toss my bag in the passenger seat, and then slide in behind the wheel. I check my hair and make-up in the visor mirror—Not bad methinks—I slide my sunglasses onto my face and hot-tail it over to Angela's.

When I arrive, Angela is already waiting for me at the front door. She seems happier to see Miley than me and shoots me a stern, disappointed look. I know she's not happy that I'm going to see Jake. She's never quiet about her disapproval. Jacob has always been a source of contention between us, but long ago she conceded that she'd let me live my life the way I want. After all these years, I still fail to see what she has against Jake.

I give Miley a quick cuddle goodbye and offer my best friend a kiss on the cheek. She loves me, I know she does. Angela's face breaks into a smile as she pushes me away from her. "Get your ass on the road, Swan. Let me know when you get there."

Hopping back into my car, I head toward the highway. I'm in such a good mood—I refuse to let anything or anyone spoil my weekend. I crank up the radio, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel and singing along at the top of my voice.

Pulling onto the highway, my mind starts to drift. Finally, I'm feeling more relaxed and optimistic about my life. I'm in a stable job that I love, with workmates who I adore. Never in a million years did I think I'd say that. Katie and Lauren are fast becoming very close friends. My own insecurities have caused me to be cautious when making friends. Oftentimes I'm seen as being stand-offish or snobby, rather than just quiet and reserved. It's only been a few weeks and it already feels like Lauren, Katie, and I have known each other forever. Their warmth and humour has made it easy to befriend them. There's only one other person who I've opened up enough to become firm friends with, and that's Ang.

Angela and I been friends for a long time, since my days working at the fast food restaurant. She came in one day and I was being harassed by a male customer. In not so many nice words, she told him where to go and we've been buddies ever since. I consider her my sister; Angela is the closest thing I have to family. Visually, we are completely different. Standing at five foot eight, she's a good couple of inches taller than me. Long flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes is a stark contrast to my dark tresses and green eyes. We have similar builds, but it was always Ang who turned heads wherever we went. I'm no 'Plain Jane' myself, but when it comes to males...there seems to be some sort of innate attraction they have to blondes. Personality-wise, Ang is the strong, fun-loving, outgoing type. She's also a hard-ass who takes no bullshit from anyone, whereas I'm more likely to 'let people walk over me' as Angela so bluntly puts it. I don't appreciate her saying it, but she is right in some respects. I'm simply more cautious, yet extremely independent. I've learnt not to rely on anyone, therefore I'm never disappointed. Yet I know, without a shadow of a doubt, I can depend on Ang for anything, if I ever need to... and Jake—I can always count on Jake.

My thoughts shift to Lauren and Katie again.I'm sure they'll take to Ang just as I have. I consider organising a girls night with the four of us, something I've never done before. Next time I talk with Angela I'll run it past her, see what she thinks. I'm certain we'd all have a blast together.

Thinking of the girls has brought thoughts of Edward to the forefront of my mind again. Gah! I promised myself I wouldn't think of him. This weekend is about reconnecting with Jake, but I can't help it when his face pops into my head. Even though I've been in the worst mood possible after Charlie's call, I've always found something to admire about Edward. I thought for sure he'd catch me ogling that fine ass, or his long fingers, especially when he handed me his business card. The action threw me for a total loop. I didn't expect that kind of honesty or compassion from him; I thought I was in trouble when he first sat down beside me and began speaking. All week he's gone out of his way to be friendly, and I must say I appreciate it. It doesn't hurt that he's easy on the eyes.

Being lost in my head has caused the drive to go quicker than I expected. Once reaching Firebaugh, I make a stop into McDonalds to stretch my legs, grab a drink and text Jake. Within a couple of minutes he messages back: he's already had dinner and will probably be asleep by the time I get there. He's got to work in the morning, which is unexpected, but he'll finish by lunch time.

Knowing there'll be nothing in the fridge for dinner, I purchase a wrap to go and hit the road again.

The next couple of hours driving are a struggle. Fatigue is starting to set in after the busy day I've had, so I the window down, welcoming the fresh, cool breeze.

Pulling into the apartment complex, I grab my bag and head for the lifts. The company Jake works for provides them with accommodation in self-contained apartments, which helps to keep the costs of working away down. Thankfully Jake has a one bedroom apartment to himself, so I don't feel uncomfortable when I visit. His friends are a bunch of pervs.

Jake is sound asleep on the right side of the bed. I put my bag down and quietly grab my toiletry bag, heading to the bathroom to freshen up. Before long, feeling somewhat refreshed but extremely road-weary, I slide into the cool sheets, careful not to wake Jacob.

Drifting off into a deep sleep, I'm vaguely aware of a gentle kiss on my cheek and a quietly whispered, "I'll see you soon," before I'm dragged back into a blissful slumber.

I wake refreshed and excited to start the weekend. It's close to ten a.m. when my day gets underway. After dressing, in a light tank and a pair of shorts, I take a stroll to one of the many bakeries along the shopping strip. With a bagel and coffee in hand, I head back to the apartment, knowing I've got a couple of hours to kill before Jake's home.

I become so engrossed in the latest Bryce Courtney novel that I don't even hear the door. Jumping nearly six feet in the air when Jake touches me on the arm, I take in a huge gasp of air then launch myself at him.

"Hey Bell, did you miss me?" he asks with a chuckle.

With a smack on the arm, I reply, "Well I did, until you scared the living daylights out of me."

Pulling me down on the couch, he asks a million questions whilst dragging me onto his lap. We chat for a while then decide to take a stroll to the street markets.

"What are we doing tonight," I ask him casually.

"I was planning on taking you to this new bar we've found, all the guys will be there," he replies excitedly.

"Jake," I sigh, "I really just want to spend time with you. I don't see you much and when I do, I'd much rather it just be the two of us."

He turns to look at me with his big dark eyes and I find it hard to refuse, "Bell, we'll spend the afternoon together, then we'll catch up with them for a couple of hours then we'll come back home, just the two of us. Does that sound okay?"

Gah! How can I say no when he turns on the charm like that. "Alright, just for a couple of hours, then we head home, got it?" I say, turning my bitch brow on him.

"Got it," he laughs, while slinging his arm over my shoulder. I soak up the affection and contact while I can. Jake's not a touchy feely person at all, the total opposite of me. So for him to be showing any sort of public display of affection is a big thing. Window shopping is one of my favourite things to do, and Jake indulges me as we stroll back down the street. We pass little shops full of knick knacks, bookstores which I can't but help take a peek in, and thrift stores.

We head back to the apartment, chatting the whole way. As soon as the door's unlocked, he pounces on me. Tearing my tank over my head, his fingers dip into the lace cups of my bra, whilst Jake leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses up and down my neck. Wanting to slow this down a little, I breathe out 'bedroom', in a husky voice. He walks me backwards as his fingers run up my back, undoing my bra. By the time my knees hit the edge of the bed, my bra is flung across the other side of the room and Jake's tee a crumpled mess on the floor, quickly joined by his cargo shorts.

His calloused fingers snap the button of my shorts open, which are then shimmied down my legs taking the lacy panties that I put on this morning especially for Jake with them. He pushes my shoulders slightly to make me recline on the bed, while he wriggles out of his boxers before climbing on top of me.

"Bells, I've missed you so much, I wish you could be here with me all the time," he whispers breathily into my ear.

"Me too," is my simple reply. I'm too busy soaking up the attention he's paying my neck and collarbone to form more of an answer. His kisses turn more desperate, needy, as he turns his attentions to my right nipple, sucking and laving whilst his other hand is pinching my left into a peak, rolling it between his fingers. A low groan escapes my lips, I close my eyes and savour the sensation. He switches sides, before leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down to my hip bones. Placing small nips on either side, his mouth traces a line straight down to my pussy. His tongue swirls around, then from my slit to my bundle of nerves. Closing my eyes tighter, I grasp onto his hair, imagining running my hands through his silky strands of light brown hair—Holy shit! My eyes snap open at the image—What the fuck? No, I can't possibly have thought that.

My pleasure starts to wane while Jake is still going to town between my legs. Grabbing him by the shoulders, I drag him up to me, whispering in his ear how much I need him. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabs a condom and rolls it onto his hard cock. Plunging his tongue in my mouth, he enters me at the same time, starting a slow but steady pace.

Closing my eyes again, I focus on what Jake is doing. Wrapping my legs around his thighs, I think about _his _long fingers running through my hair, _his _soft lips whispering in a velvety sweet voice in my ear. I trace my fingers over the hard planes of _his _back, feeling broad shoulders and hard pecs, as I run my hands slowly over _his _chest, feeling the light sprinkling of hair there. _His _thighs are strong, muscular, and I can feel them tensing and then relaxing underneath my calves. _His _thrusting takes on an erratic pace, while I feel the beginnings of my own orgasm take over my body.

Oh fuck! I have no idea what the hell just happened. Feeling like I've deceived him, I'm disgusted in myself. Dread settles in my chest and my stomach drops.

My mind flashes back to our first meeting, when Edward literally took my breath away. I can't deny that there's chemistry. I could feel it bouncing between the two of us, but that's all it is, and can't go any further than a stupid infatuation.

"Holy hell, Bells, that was fucking awesome." I'm snapped out of my internalising by Jake's musings, "I've never felt you come like that before. So intense. You must have missed me, hey baby?"

Rolling my eyes at him, I head to the bathroom to freshen up. Meeting Jake back in bed a few minutes later, I try to snuggle into him. That's one thing about Jake, he's not affectionate at all. He hates spooning and won't go to sleep if I'm anywhere near him. Me, I love the contact and especially to be held while drifting off. He'll only give in if I push the matter, even then it's not worth the fight. Over the years I've just become used to his ways, but right now I'm realising how much I miss those post-coital snuggles. A fleeting thought crosses my mind, wondering if Edward's a cuddler. Chastising myself for being ridiculous to even think it, I drop off into a light sleep. Just enough to recharge my energy for tonight.

Tapping me on the leg, Jake says it's time to get ready. I really can't be bothered, but drag myself off to the shower anyway. Letting the warm water cascade over my body, I think about what happened this afternoon. Never in my life have I thought of another person whilst having sex with someone. At first, I tried to push it away, but it didn't work. I let my eyes drift shut and went with the sensations. I had to, if I didn't I would have been pushing Jake off me and telling him to stop. He would have been questioning what was wrong, and I wouldn't have known how to answer him.

Everything was so right about having sex with my boyfriend, but it was so very wrong to be thinking of someone else.

I've had sex with Jake three times over the last eight hours, and each time I didn't feel any attachment to him. There were no whispered words of love, or caresses with meaning. Even his confirmation of his love for me in the shower were mere words. It just felt like plain old sex.

Second time Jake wanted me on top, but I just couldn't look at him. Reverse cowgirl was the only way I could, and as soon as I threw my head back and impaled myself on his cock, visions of a light brown haired, blue eyed god invaded my mind. I was treated to another mind-blowing orgasm, as the guilt, once again, washed over me.

The last time, in the shower, Jake took me from behind, with my palms pressed up against the cool tiles. Feeling him trail his soft lips down my shoulders and back, it was easy to imagine being taken this way by someone I had no business thinking about. The overwhelming feelings of regret hit me as I slumped to the floor, in tears. Within seconds Jake was on the tiled floor,scooping me into his arms. Kissing my face and telling me how much he loved me, and again how it was the best sex of his life, which made me feel worse.

A banging on the door brings me from my musings. Jake's on the other side telling me to hurry up, I decide not to spend any more time dissecting this. There will be plenty of time for self-flagellation when I was home alone.

Jake, as always, looks perfect. He really is a good looking guy. He knows it and plays on it, too. Girls always hovered around whenever we go out. He'll flirt, but in no uncertain terms, makes it clear that he's not available. Cheating is a hard limit for both of us. We both feel comfortable enough in our relationship to know that we wouldn't do that to each other.

His dark features have always been been what attracted me to him, but combined with his dark wash jeans and light blue button down, it's easy to want him.

The Skybar lounge is a typical nightclub, and I can't see us staying for very long. A long drive back to San Fran awaits me early in the morning. Jake waves to his friends in the corner and with his hand on the small of my back directs me over to them.

With a small wave of acknowledgement to the bunch of pervs, I take the seat Jake has pulled out for me while he grabs us some drinks. The boys are all talking work, so I take the time to drink in my surroundings. For only ten p.m. the place is fairly busy, but it's still easy to hear each other. The dance floor is packed, but not so much you can't move. I'd love to have a dance later on, but I don't like my chances of dragging Jake out there. He'll be too busy boozing it up with his sleaze-bag friends.

Glancing over toward the bar, I see Jake still waiting in line, but now there's some blonde chick chatting to him. As long as it's just talking I don't mind. Embry tries to engage me in idle conversation, but we really have nothing in common, so I don't say much. I've met all these guys before, but never really socialised with them. Between Jake's gambling addiction and wasting money on alcohol, I feel like these guys enable him somewhat. While they work away it's like they have no responsibilities; little boys disguised as men, eating, drinking and playing as they please.

They're like a pack of wolves, drooling over me like a piece of meat. Rolling my eyes, I retreat back into my own little world. Best thing to do is ignore their behaviour.

Jake returns with our drinks and slips into easy conversation again, while I sit there and pretend not to be bored. This was not how I imagined our Saturday night. I knew I should have insisted on a quiet night in. After a couple of drinks, I excuse myself to the ladies' room.

Loud, raucous laughter erupts over the din of the music as I make my way back to the table. With the booths being set apart from the chaos of the bar and dance floor, it was easy to hear what was being said. I could hear Jake regaling his idiot friends of some story, and decided to hang back to hear what he said. I loved listening to him in a relaxed, stress free environment.

"And then...did I give her a pounding! She was howling my name, before I was even close to shooting my load. Three orgasms later and she's collapsed in the shower!" he bellows. The whole table bursts into laughter and cheers. My whole face heats up—I'm so embarrassed and can't go back to the table. My bag is there though, and I can't just disappear.

I stand around the corner for another couple of minutes before I make myself known. I reach for my bag and tell Jake I'm grabbing another drink. Barely looking up, he sends me off with a wave of his hand, turning straight back to his mates. He's obviously too tanked to realise that I overheard the conversation, or too damn stupid.

The wait at the bar is almost unbearable, but I'm grateful for the time to cool down. If I don't I'm likely to rip his head off. Finally, with a fruity cocktail in hand, I head back to my seat. It's hard biting my tongue, but now's not the time nor the place to confront him.

Nearing the tables, I feel a hard, firm body against my back. I know it's not Jake, he's too tall and smells different. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulls me closer to his torso, and I can feel his erection pressing into my back.

"I heard you're a bit of a wild cat in the sack. Care to let a real man show you what it's like to be fucked properly?" It's Sam—I'd know his deep, husky voice anywhere.

My heart is racing and my breathing erratic. Just a few more steps, and I'd be able to get Jake's attention. Channelling my inner Angela, I reply with acid in my tone, "Not a chance in hell, Sam. I don't need to know what your pin dick looks like." He lets go of me, only to swing me around to face him.

"You don't know what you're talking about little girl. I'd love to taste you and pound my ten inch cock into you," he snarls in return. I'm starting to get scared and inch my way slowly backwards, closer to the table.

"You'll never know you creep!" I scream as loud as I can. This gets the attention of the rest of the guys at the table, just in time for them to see my right fist connect with Sam's face. His head flies back and the table bursts into laughter.

"Jake, I'm leaving," I state, not giving him a chance to reply. Racing out of the bar, I feel tears sting my eyes as I hail a cab. Thankfully, I have the apartment keys in my bag and I let myself in, before breaking down in sobs.

I contemplate driving home, but right now that's a recipe for disaster. A lack of sleep, coupled with the three drinks I've had is not conducive to safe driving conditions. Gasping for breath, I wash my face, brush my teeth and throw on my cotton boy shorts and cami. There's no need for my sexy lingerie tonight. Emotionally exhausted, I fall into a very light slumber. Some time during the night I hear Jake stumble in and I'm grateful that he passed out on the couch.

A mere few hours later, although I'm still worn out, I pack my bag and quietly leave the apartment. I barely glance at Jake, so completely livid at his behaviour last night—how could he not defend me against his disgusting friend? I fight the urge to wake Jacob and verbally rip him to shreds. Something snapped in me last night. The disgusting, objectifying stories, Sam...I shiver at the thought of his hands on me. I don't say a word, instead I slip out of Jake's home undetected.

The drive home is torture. I keep replaying not only last night, but the whole weekend over in my head. I turn my cell off, I just can't speak to him right now.

* * *

**JPOV**

She's gone. I can't believe that she's gone—she left without a word. I was a fucking asshole to her last night, I realize that. I shouldn't have let her come home alone. Sam, for some fucked up reason, thought it would be a good idea to proposition her. She socked him one, but I stood there and laughed it off. I'd had a few too many to drink and didn't realise how much she was hurt...emotionally. Physically, Sam didn't do any damage. I should have stood up for her, fought for her and taken that motherfucker down. Instead I laughed.

She was still here when I got in, but must have left early this morning. There was no note, no goodbye—nothing. She never leaves without saying goodbye, or I love you. That's just her way.

Today, there was nothing.

I've lost her...I know I have.

Rocking on the edge of the couch, I notice droplets of water on my hands. Tears are leaving my eyes unbidden as I replay my stupidity over in my head. I've tried to call her, but her cell is going straight to voicemail.

Not knowing what else to do, I find my stash of Jack Daniels. Turning Mumford and Sons on my iPod, I play "Little Lion Man" over and over and drink myself into oblivion.

**...But it was not your fault, but mine**

**And it was your heart on the line**

**I really fucked it up this time**

**Didn't I, my dear? Didn't I, my dear?...**

* * *

**Well we knew it was bound to happen huh? Pitchforks for Jake please, not me ;)**

**Recs of the week:**

**In Pursuit by Sarge's Girls**

Summary: A normal night out changes everything for two innocent sisters, who stumble upon something that will change their lives forever. Two brave U.S. marshals have to keep them hidden and keep them safe. How far are they willing to go to do what's right? Are the consequences worth it all? AH/Canon Couples/Rated M

**Sarge's Girls are doing it again *sigh***

**A Ilha do Amor by tufano79**

Summary: Summary: Bella Swan, reeling from the unceremonious ending of her engagement  
on her wedding day, heads on her honeymoon minus ONE groom. Edward Cullen, is  
'sleeping' his way through the guests at the resort on Isle Esme. They meet on  
the island off the coast of Brazil but will they find love on a ilha do amor?  
The island of love?

**Flove this story!**

**Tip of the Spear by Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy**

Summary: The "tip of the spear" - in the military, they are the front line; the initial attack that draws first blood. As a CACO in the United States Marine Corps, Capt. Masen delivers that leading blow, too. He's often faced with handling the collateral damage this life can bring. He's accepted that love & commitment aren't for him…until she opens the door.

**Yummy's done it again with this awesome fic! Oh and if you haven't read Last Call - why not? Run! Go do it now, it's awesome!**

Summary: The past she's struggling to remember is the time he'd rather forget. Can they move beyond the scars and forge a new beginning together? Or have they missed their Last Call? AH, Rated M for things adults say and do.

**That's all for this week. Hope you all have a good one! Sonia xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**A big thank you to my team roniangel85, Daphodill and CaliGirlMon. **

**A huge thankyou to everyone who has read & rec'd my story! You can also find me on FB - Addictedto Fanfiction or my group - Addicted2... Little Miss Norty's Fic**

**Big apologies for the delay in getting this chapter to you. Flu season has arrived and my girls thought they'd be nice and share :( But we're back on track & you'll get another one on Sunday or Monday :) If I'm ever late with an update I'll post why in my group. I'll catch up on my reviews too, I haven't forgotten you!**

**A big hello to all the new faves/followers this week too! *waves & throws confetti***

**I've made some changes since this has come back from my Beta's, all mistakes are my own.**

**We're back to E this week. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

Leaving work on Friday, I have the most unsettled feeling. I'm more than happy that the week is over, and hope to get back some sense of normality over the weekend. Saying that meeting Bella has thrown a spanner in the works is an understatement. I'm at the point in my life where I'm ready to settle down, but I certainly didn't imagine meeting the girl of my dreams at work. No matter what I do, I just can't get her out of my mind. Normally, the weekend is a time for me to chill out, run some errands and catch up with friends, but this week I just can't wait for it to be Monday again.

Finding out Bella has a boyfriend was like a punch in the gut. The idea of someone else touching her, kissing her made my blood boil. I don't know anything about her boyfriend, but he better be treating her right. Never in my life have I felt so protective or possessive of someone, and I don't understand it. Not even a week and she's under my skin. With Irina it was a slow attraction; what started as casual dating took a natural progression to moving in, then marriage. I don't know when I fell in love with her, or if I ever really was. One thing is certain, I never had such a visceral reaction to her like I do to Bella.

I continue cleaning my apartment. It doesn't take long as I'm pretty much a neat freak anyway. Starting to pace the apartment, I know I'll drive myself nuts if I don't do something. Grabbing the ironing board, I start on my work shirts for next week. It's a job I normally leave until Sunday night, but now is as good a time as any. I begin the task of sorting my suits for the dry cleaners, polishing my shoes, organising my closet and folding the clothes I've just pulled out of the dryer. Finishing everything I possibly can, I glance at my watch, and see that it's after ten p.m. Heading to bed, I try to rid my thoughts of a certain brunette.

The morning finds me running errands; for lunch I'm meeting Em and Garrett at Ted's Sports Bar and Grill. We all meet there about once a month, drink beer and watch sport on the big screens. Emmett and I first met Garrett there years ago, one Saturday while watching the Giants play. Garrett started chatting about the game with us and the rest, as they say, is history.

From the outside, the place looks like a hole in the wall establishment, but once you enter, it has a typical sports bar ambience. Giants and 49'ers framed pictures and jerseys, along with a dozen flat screen TVs clutter the walls. It's not a busy bar, but on game days it's packed. Doesn't hurt they serve the best chicken wings and coldest beer in San Francisco, either.

Em and Garrett are both seated at the bar when I enter. Rising from their seats, I'm met with the obligatory man-hugs.

"Yo dude, 'bout time you got here," Em greets me.

"Just because you're an hour early whenever there's beer involved, doesn't mean I have to be," I reply with a smirk on my face.

Garrett throws his head back in laughter, claps me on the back before he sits back down. We fall into easy conversation about anything and everything. Life, work and the game. Garrett is in the middle of retelling a prank joke that went wrong, when we're approached by an attractive woman. Ah hell no, I just want to chill with my buddies today. It's easy enough for the others, they just flash their wedding rings and they're left alone. She sidles up to me, placing her hand on my forearm, and joins in our conversation. I'm trying to get Em's attention, I need his help to get this woman off me, but he's either ignoring me, enjoying my discomfort, or totally clueless. I'm sure they'll be giving me shit about it later. Looks like I'll just have to take matters into my own hands.

Eventually I say to her, "Umm listen, I don't mean to be rude, but my friends and I are here for a few quiet drinks, if you don't mind leaving us?" I'm trying to be as polite as possible. A look of shock crosses her face, she drops her head and leaves the table.

Emmett glares at me, "What the fuck, man? That's not like you to be rude. I've never known you to push a woman away like that, even if you didn't intend on taking it further."

Dropping my head in my hands, I reply with a resounding, "Fuck."

Garrett looks at me with concern. "Dude, Em's right. What's up with you? There's obviously something bothering you." Trust Gar to pick up on it. Emmett may be my best friend, but he can be a bit oblivious to things.

Lifting my head to look at them both, I decide it's probably best just to come clean. I'm going to need to talk to someone about Bella, before it eats away at me.

Taking a deep breath, I brace myself, "Ok, there is. I just couldn't even talk to that woman, not until I find out what the fuck is going on with me." They're both looking at me with concern. I see they're worried I'm sick or something.

"No, no, nothing like that. Remember I was saying that we had a new girl in the office?"

They both nod their heads, silently telling me to continue.

"We'll she's fucking beautiful, and I can't get her out of my head."

At this point, Em bursts into laughter, and Garrett's shaking his head, holding back his own chuckles.

"Oh Ed, it's about time you found yourself another woman," he replies with a huge grin on his face.

"But what about my rule, of no fraternising with the staff?" I ask, genuinely interested in their opinions.

"Well, it's your rule, isn't it? Aro has nothing in writing to discourage it?"

I shake my head.

He continues, "You shouldn't have a problem then. Or you could always be upfront and honest and just speak to Aro about it. I know he'd be open to at least hearing you out."

He's met Aro on a couple of occasions, so he knows what his opinion will be.

"Ok, well next problem, she's young," I say, eager to hear their thoughts on this as well.

"How young?" Garrett's looking a bit anxious.

Smirking, I answer, "Not that young. She's twenty-five." Okay, so I may have sneaked a peek at her resume the other day. Sue me.

"Man, that's not young," Garrett says with a shake of his head. "Since when has age ever bothered you?" He's right, it never has.

"Listen Ed. I think you're just looking for excuses not to start anything," Em says.

Garrett agrees wholeheartedly, until I halt them by holding up my hand. "That's not all," I say. Their expectant faces urge me to continue. "She has a boyfriend."

With dropped jaws, they both stare at me.

"Well, say something," I urge.

"Oh hell man, you know the rules. The Bro Code, it applies to everyone, not just us. Never hit on another man's woman. It's the unwritten rule," Em says adamantly and Garrett's agreeing with him, yet again.

"Fuck. I know, I know," I answer. "But I just can't get her out of my head. It's like she's cast some spell on me or something. I'm wishing the weekend away so I can get back to work and see her on Monday. I've never been like that with anyone in my life. She's invaded my dreams. She's the first thing I think of when I wake, and the last thing before I go to sleep."

They both look at me with shocked expressions. "Well shit, sounds like our Eddie's in love," Garrett guffaws and Em slaps him on the back, congratulating him on calling me out.

"In all seriousness," Em starts. "The only thing I can suggest is to be friends with her. No matter how hard that may be on you, you can't make a move on her. Let her see what a nice guy you are, trustworthy and honest. All you can do is show her how much better you'd be than the dude she's with."

We've all agreed that this is the best course of action, and continue on with our afternoon. I head home feeling much lighter, and with some sort of plan to show Bella I would be good for her.

I wake Monday morning with an abundance of energy. As I'm getting into my SUV my cell rings. Recognising the number as Lauren's, I answer.

"Good morning Lauren, to what do I owe this pleasure on a Monday morning."

"Edward, you always sound so chipper. You must have had a good weekend," she laughs. Before giving me a chance to say anything she continues, "I have a big favour to ask. Could you grab us girls some coffee and pastries on your way in?" This is a really unusual request from Lauren; I've never been asked to do this before. One of the girls usually does a run before they get in.

"Sure, Lauren, I don't mind at all. Is everything ok though? You've usually got all that under control?" I question.

"Umm, yeah," she answers uncertainly. "Listen, I'm not sure what's going on, but Bella's had a bad weekend," she says, her voice just above a whisper.

"Oh shit, is everything ok?" I ask, a million thoughts racing through my head.

"Well I'm not sure. As always, she keeps it all in and doesn't want to talk about it. I'm sure she will when she's ready, though."

"Alright. She's not hurt or anything, though?" I ask. If that motherfucker's hurt her he'll be getting a visit from me, I don't care how far away he is.

"No, not that I can tell. Thanks so much for doing this, Edward. I'll text you the orders and pay you when you get in."

"Don't worry about that, my treat," I tell her, grateful I can do something to cheer them up.

Half an hour later I arrive at work, arms laden with goodies for the girls and decent coffees. Katie meets me at the door and takes the coffee from me.

"Edward, you are such a lifesaver, thank you so much," she exclaims.

I give her a reassuring smile as I see Bella glance up from her desk. There are dark circles under her red-rimmed eyes, like she's been crying this morning. Smiling warmly, I greet her, wave to Lauren who's on the phone and head to my office. Curiosity is getting the better of me and I have an awfully strong need to find out what happened. Instead, I shut myself in my office and start my day.

Frequently, during the day, my thoughts have drifted to Bella. How sad and worn down she looked this morning. The poor girl has had more than enough to handle, she just needs a break. She was so down last week, for whatever reason, and now this. Sitting back in my chair, I think of what I can do to cheer her up. A smile crosses my face as my plan comes to fruition in my head.

Racing out the door at five o'clock, I head straight to Best Buy. I can't believe the girls have put up with that crap coffee in the lunchroom for so long. It's easy enough for me to run out and grab a proper coffee, but they've been drinking the sludge they call instant, without complaint. I don't know why I've never realised it before, so I'm here to change that right now.

Waving over a salesman, we go over the pros and cons of each machine. Finally choosing one I know they'll love, I head to the closest Target. Not knowing Bella very well makes it hard picking out some goodies for her, but finally I choose trinkets that I'm hoping will bring a smile to her face. God knows she deserves it.

I'm in the office early the next morning to set the coffee machine up, making sure everything is there that they need. I place Bella's first gift on her desk. It's a coffee cup that says "Instant Human, Just Add Coffee." I hope she doesn't take offense to it; I know what I'm like without my first cup of coffee in the morning. I'd love to stay and see their reaction, but not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable, I decide to leave. I'm sure I'll hear about it from them later.

Not a half hour later my cell rings. Seeing it's the office number, I answer hesitantly. Before I get more than a 'Good Morning' out, Katie's screeching at me. "Edward Cullen, get your ass back in this office, pronto."

Laughing, I tell her I'll be back in within the hour. Entering the building, I'm greeted with squeals of excitement and hugs from Katie and Lauren. "What, when?" they're both trying to say at once.

"Alright, calm down ladies," I say with a laugh, "I didn't realise how long you'd been drinking that crap, so now you have the real stuff, at your fingertips, whenever you want. I hope you enjoy it." They all agree that it'll make their days.

Once they calm down, Bella rises from her seat, mug in hand, and walks towards me. "Um...Edward, did you happen to leave this on my desk?" she asks shyly.

"Yes I did, it's a gift for you. I thought you could do with some cheering up. I hope I didn't offend you with it. I'm certainly not human without my coffee in the morning," I reply with a shrug.

"Wow, um, thank you so much." She looks up at me with tears glistening in her eyes. "No one has ever bought me a gift just because, before." Dropping her head, her hair curtains around her and I can feel the sadness pouring from her body. Again, I have that urge to take her in my arms and tell her everything will be ok.

I lightly touch her arm, causing her to look back up at me, "You are more than welcome, Bella." I can't look at her forlorn features any more, for fear I will do something stupid. "I best get back to work, I really hope you like it." Turning on my heel, I head back out the door.

Today has been a good day—a great day. It was worth it just to see the smiles on their faces. I could tell Bella was uncomfortable accepting her gift, so I make the decision to work outside the office for the rest of the week, but drop in early each morning to leave novelties on her desk. As hard as it is not seeing her every day, I think distance right now might be a good thing.

On Wednesday I drop in a fuzzy haired pencil. I hope she gets a giggle out of that one. Thursday, it's a notepad with smiley faces. I haven't heard from her, so I hope like crazy I'm not offending her or making her uncomfortable. For tomorrow, Friday, I've bought her a small leather-bound journal. I don't know why, but she seems like the type to write. Maybe because she keeps everything bottled up. She has to have an outlet somewhere.

My thoughts are swirling madly around in my head and I'm finding it hard to sleep. Nothing is making sense and it's all disjointed. Finally, around one a.m. I drift into a restless slumber, only to be woken again by the shrill ring of my phone. Fumbling around in the dark, I mumble something that sounds like a hello, whilst scrubbing sleepily at my face, trying to wake myself up. "Hello?" I say again, hoping this isn't a prank call, because whoever's on the other end of the line will be getting an earful.

"E...E...Edward?" I hear a female voice stutter out, in between sobs.

"Hello? Who is this?" I ask with concern in my voice. I've no idea who it is, or what they want. It's not family and I didn't recognise the number. They obviously know who I am, though.

"E..Edward, I'm s..s..so sorry, sorry for calling. I...I n..need your h..help. I d..don't know who else to call.." Finally realisation dawns, it's Bella, and she needs my help.

"Bella, is that you?" I need to clarify, just to make sure I'm not going crazy. I glance at the clock and it's just before two a.m. Something must be wrong for her to be calling me at this time, and so obviously distressed.

"Y..yes, I'm so sorry..." she manages to say again, but I can tell her crying is about to take over again.

"It's okay, Bella. I told you to call me anytime. Can you calm down and tell me what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Starting to panic myself, I jump out of bed and throw a pair of jeans and sweater on, ready to race to her side. I hear her trying to slow her breathing, taking in large gulps of air.

"I'm okay, just very scared. I'm not hurt." At this point I realise I hear a small dog barking in the background. Holy shit, has someone tried to break in? My thoughts are racing.

"Has someone hurt you? Tried to break in? Talk to me Bella," I'm getting anxious, needing to know what's happened.

"No, not yet, I think he's gone, but I'm scared he'll be back. I'm so sorry for ringing, I just don't have anyone else. I...I better go. I'm sorry again."

Crap on a cracker! She's about to hang up on me. I yell, trying to keep her on the line, "Bella, who was it? Don't you dare hang up, I'm on my way. What's your address?" Quickly jotting it down, I grab my keys and race out the apartment.

"Do I need to call the police?" Shit, do I? It's come out before I even think about it. I don't know what's going on, or if she's hurt. I need to keep her on the line while I get to her place.

"No!" she shrieks out, "No police, it—it was James..."

_Now who the fuck is James?_

* * *

**Now who wants to know, who the fuck is James? We'll find out soon...**

**Recs for the week...**

**Seattle Express by WitchyVampireGirl**

Summary: Two strangers, one express bus. Can they find love on their way home? Rated M for language and lemony goodness. My first attempt at a drabble-ish story. AH

**Another of my faves by Joey.**

**Tides of Fate by Sparkling Twilight**

Summary: After four years in a bad relationship, and two years of depressed seclusion, Alice and Rosalie drag best friend Bella on a tropical vacation designed by fate. AH OOC. B/E, R/Em, A/J. Rated M for future lemony goodness and occasional strong R&R

**Tennis Balls and Sports Bras by krnycorn**

Summary: Bella hits Reebok guy in the head with a tennis ball, witnesses him initiate a one-night stand with Boobs girl, and then rants about her feelings on the matter to Good-Looking guy. An AH story where Bella is utterly honest and Edward can't get enough.

**The Daily Grind by Emotion Masen**

Summary: A year ago Bella Swan had it all, attending college, friends, a boyfriend and her family. Then in one night her entire world came crashing down never to be the same. Edward Cullen recently requested for a job transfer. Relocating to Seattle, to run from his own problems, Edward was determined to never fall victim to another woman. That is until he meets Bella at a coffee house.

**Thanks again for reading! Please review if you can :) Have a great week, Sonia xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**A big thank you to my team roniangel85, Daphodill and CaliGirlMon.**

**A huge thankyou to everyone who has read & rec'd my story! You can also find me on FB - Addictedto Fanfiction or my group - Addicted2... Little Miss Norty's Fic**

**A couple of things this week...**

**First is, I know many people aren't a fan of rehashing events in alternate POV's. I promise I won't do this often, but I wanted to show B's reaction in this chapter. Please forgive me?**

**Secondly, I am absolutely blown away by how well my little story is going. 180 reviews already *hi-5 everyone*. This week, I would really really love to hit 200 reviews. So here I am, on my knees begging for any little help to hit my target *please please please***

**Thank you so much again everyone for your support, it means so much to me. Sonia xx**

* * *

**BPOV**

The drive home from Bakersfield is heartbreaking. I had no choice but to leave with my heart shattering into a million pieces. Exhaustion takes over, whenever I think about the previous night I burst into tears again. I stop more than once on the way home, to get myself back under control, and be able to drive. No way in hell was I having an accident because of that asshole. Just after ten a.m. I pull into Angela's driveway, more than ready to head home and cuddle with Miley.

Ang opens the door, Miley in her arms. "I thought you weren't back until this..." her voice tapers off, as she takes in my appearance. Not a second later she ushers me through the front door and into her living room. Dropping Miley on my lap, she heads to the kitchen to prepare coffee. Placing two large mugs on the coffee table, she says one word. "Spill."

"I can't," I reply, feel downtrodden. I know I will just feel worse if Angie knows all the details. She's going to tell me to leave him, as she's done in the past. I can't just up and leave, I've put too much time and effort into the last five years just to throw it away because he was drunk and being a jerk. He can't be held responsible for other idiots that try to hit on me, but he sure as hell could have defended me.

"You can, and you're not leaving this house until you do," she states firmly.

Heaving a big sigh, I launch into everything that happened since Friday night. Well not everything, there's not a hope in hell I'm telling her about fantasising about Edward, even though she'd get a good laugh out of it.

By the time I'm done, her face is furious, her fists are clenched and she's out for blood. Grasping her hand, I try to calm her down. "Angie, he's not worth it. I need time to cool down, and it looks like you do too.'" I've always been the more level-headed out of both of us. Ang tends to act before she thinks. Nodding, she calms down a little.

"Fine, but you're moving out. You can't be around that jerk anymore. All he does is treat you like a bank and a piece of shit. You're moving in here," she says emphatically.

Shaking my head, I try to get her to see reason, "Angela, I can't. I have a lease, plus Miley. And weren't you just saying last week that Ben was thinking of moving in with you? No way I'm moving in here just to be watching you two jump each other constantly."

She looks at me with a small smirk on her face, "You're right, but if that fucker turns up at your place, any time of the day or night, you call me ok?"

I appease her by agreeing to her well-intentioned demands. Grabbing Miley's stuff, I hug Angie and head home. All I want to do is sleep this nightmare away. I lie down on the couch with Miley tucked under my arm, expecting to rest my eyes for a little bit. Waking with a start a few hours later, I realise it must be early evening judging by the colours of the sky outside. Bleary-eyed, I grab my phone and turn it on, even though I know I shouldn't. There are eighteen text messages and five missed calls, all from Jake. I delete the calls and texts, not wanting to deal with him at all right now. Let the fucker stew.

I toss and turn all night, regretting the long sleep I had during the day. Dragging myself out of bed, I begrudgingly prepare for the day. I feel like I've been run over by a truck, and by my reflection in the mirror I look like it too.

As soon as I step foot in the office, the girls are all over me, 'wanting the dirty details' in their words. Unfortunately for them, I'm in no mood to recount anything, and from their expressions they're well aware not to push it. I've forgotten to stop in for my morning coffee, realising I'll have to drink from the cesspool that is our coffee jug. Any sort of caffeine fix is better than nothing right now, I guess. Heading toward the lunchroom, Katie stops me with a hand signal, saying that Edward is bringing us the real deal. Thank God! I don't know how long I would have survived on this other crap here.

My saviour with a coffee—Edward—walks in looking better than any man has a right to. I feel my face flush as thoughts of what I did on the weekend come rushing back. Oh shit, I didn't even think about having to face him. I've no idea how I'm going to act normal, so I keep my head down and pretend to work. I feel him standing nearby, and smell his aftershave that makes me want to run my nose up his neck. It's as though my senses are on high alert. Greeting me, I raise my head slightly and murmur good morning, and thank him for the coffee.

Tuesday morning I'm putting my bag in my locker when I hear a high pitched shriek come from the lunchroom. Thinking someone's hurt, I race in to find Katie and Lauren squealing, jumping up and down and clapping. I can't for the life of me work out what's got them so excited, until I see a brand new espresso machine in front of them, with all the bells and whistles. Covering the countertop are an array of coffee beans, flavoured syrups and sauces, creamers, and everything else an amateur barista could want.

Lauren suddenly turns on her heel and heads straight for Aro's office. She returns with him in tow, both talking about the appearance of a mysterious coffee machine.

Looking at the machine, Aro shakes his head in wonder, "Well ladies, I really wish I'd have thought of this for you earlier, but it wasn't me. Edward's the only other person with a key to the building, so ask him. Enjoy it girls, and I'll have a cappuccino while you're there," he says with a laugh while walking away. Settling into my desk, I see a mug sitting in front of my screen. It says "Instant Human, Just Add Coffee." I chuckle to myself, then realise Edward must have left it here on his way to install the coffee machine.

Katie's made a call to Edward and it was in fact him. Another plus for the gorgeous man, he's generous too. The girls are all over him as he walks in the door, but I hang back, a little unsure how to react to his very kind gesture. With his mug in hand, I approach him on the pretense to ask if it is his.

"Um...Edward, did you happen to leave this on my desk?" I ask shyly. Damn, I still can't look the man in the face.

"Yes I did, it's a gift for you. I thought you could do with some cheering up. I hope I didn't offend you with it. I know how much I love my coffee in the morning and I'm certainly not human until I drink it," he shrugs.

"Wow, um, thank you so much." Gah, I can feel the tears welling, I will not cry in front of him. "No one has ever bought me a gift just because, before." I drop my head and let my hair fall around my face. I'm so embarrassed getting emotional over a coffee cup.

He touches my arm, causing me to look back up at him. Darn he's tall. "You are more than welcome, Bella," he says sincerely. "I best get back to work, I really hope you like it." He's gone again before I have a chance to say anything else.

Wednesday there's a pencil with fuzzy hair on my desk. It's another gift from Edward and I feel warm and fuzzy. I remember mom buying me one of these when I was a little girl. The memory makes me smile.

Thursday it's a smiley face note pad. The realisation that he's taking the time to leave these is making me feel kind of special. Desperate not to read any more into it, I remind myself to thank him when I see him again. He hasn't been back into the office all week, but he's obviously coming in early in the mornings. I need to stop thinking about it, he could be married for all I know, but I haven't seen a wedding ring, or any tan marks. Yes, I've checked. Sue me.

I'm still ignoring all of Jake's text and voice messages. I can't stand that he thought it was ok to degrade me in front of his friends. I thought he was better than that. His friends might be brainless idiots, but he's not. I know I'll have to speak to him eventually. I sent him a text tonight saying I was fine, only after I glimpsed one message that threatened he was coming home if I didn't reply.

Sleep is still fitful, but I drift off easily tonight, my dreams filled with images of a certain blue-eyed someone. I'm pulled abruptly from my slumber by a loud banging on my door. Miley starts barking her head off as I grab a robe to slip into. If this is Jake in one of his drunken stupors I'm going to lose my shit at him. He could have at least used his key. The closer I got to the door, the more upset Miley became, growling and barking incessantly.

"Isabella Marie, open this fucking door," A voice yells from the other side of the door. A voice I haven't heard in ten years, and never hoped to again. "I said open up, I know you're in there, Charlie told me where you live. Now open up, before I tear this fucking door down."

I slowly back away from the door, terror racing through my body. This was my worst nightmare brought to life. Shaking in fear, I grabbed Miley to stop her growling.

"Isabella, I know you're there. Charlie told me you've got money, I need it. I know you've got it, I've seen your new fucking car in the driveway." No! Not my baby, I worked hard for my little car and saved tooth and nail to buy it after my truck died. Sobs work their way up my throat, but I swallow them down.

"Open the damn door now." He's kicking it and seems to make the whole house quake. "Fine you fucking bitch, don't open up, but I'll be back. You always thought you were so much better than us. Next time you see me, I'll finish you, for good." His boots stomp down the steps and away from the house.

Time stands still as I sit in the corner, rocking to and fro. Fear grips my body, unable to move. A million thoughts were running through my head: who to ring, who can help me? What do I do if he comes back? I can't possibly live through it all again, if he comes back and 'finishes me' as he threatened. It's like history is repeating itself. Past experience has taught me not to take his threats lightly. I thought that keeping him a secret was the best thing to do, now I'm not so sure.

My head is full of rational and irrational thoughts. I need to get away from him. Call the cops—no can't do that, I can't dredge up the past. Call Jake—what's the point, he's over four hours away and he can't do anything from there. Call Angela—I can't. This is one part of my life that neither Jake nor Angela know about. Nobody knows except Charlie, and I'm not calling him. I have no other friends or family, no one to turn to. Despair overtakes me and I feel like I'm in the pits of hell. If he comes back, I don't see any way to get out of this alive.

As the fog clears in my head, I find a little light of hope. Still not thinking lucidly, I wipe at my tear-streaked face to clear my vision, and shuffle along the floor toward the dining room. The house is in darkness and is making the trek harder. Keeping low, I fumble with my hand on the table, grabbing my handbag. Flicking through my purse, I grasp the small card between my fingers. The writing is a blur and I can't read the numbers; it's too dark. My throat constricts, knowing if I make this call there's going to be questions. Questions I don't know if I want to answer. But I don't think I have any choice.

His words come back to me... _I want you to know that you can come to me for anything. Work related or personal, I'm never too far away... _

My head is saying NO, you can't drag him into this. He doesn't need to know how fucked up your life has been, but my heart is saying YES, he offered to help, and he was sincere.

Against my better judgement, I grab my cell out of my bag. Sobs are still consuming my body, and my throat feels like it's on fire. I'm still too scared to get a glass of water, lest he see me through the window. I shine the light from my cell onto the card, the numbers clear. My hands shake, and it takes three times to key in the right numbers. The phone rings... and rings. Fuck! I didn't take into account how late it is. Just as I'm about to hang up, the call is accepted.

"_Hello?"Hang up Bella, just hang up. He won't know it was you and he'll be none the wiser._

"_Hello?"_ I hear again, in his sleep saturated voice. I need to do this. I need his help.

"E...E...Edward?" I stutter, trying to get myself under control.

"_Hello? Who is this?"_ Of course he doesn't know who it is, my voice is raspy and I'm still crying. I don't sound anything like normal.

"E..Edward, I'm s..s..so sorry, sorry for calling, I...I n..need your h..help. I d..don't know who else to call.." Asking for help is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. In ten years, this is the first time ever.

"_Bella, is that you?"_ No turning back now, he knows it's me.

"Y..yes, I'm so sorry..."

"_It's okay, Bella. I told you to call me anytime. Can you calm down and tell me what's wrong? Are you hurt?"_ My head is dizzy and I'm going to pass out. Inhaling slowly and deeply, I try to control my breathing and calm down.

"I'm okay, just very scared. I'm not hurt." I try to reassure him, hearing the panic in his voice.

"_Has someone hurt you? Tried to break in? Talk to me Bella,"_

"No, not yet, I think he's gone, but I'm scared he'll be back". Fuck! I knew this was a very bad idea. "I'm so sorry for ringing, I just don't have anyone else. I...I better go. I'm sorry again." Why did I think it was okay to drag someone innocent into this? He's far too good to get involved. _Stupid stupid Bella._

"_Bella, who was it? Don't you dare hang up, I'm on my way. What's your address?"_ Hanging my head in my hands, I give him my address. The deed is done. He's on his way here.

"_Do I need to call the police?"_

"No!" I shriek, "No police, it—it was James..."

I crawl back over to the couch, waiting for Edward to get here. It seems like it's taking him forever. Once I hear his knock on the door and his reassuring voice, I open it and let him enter. He checks me over, making sure I'm not hurt, then asks if he can hug me. As I sink into his arms, I've never felt more relieved in my life.

* * *

**Phew *wipes forehead* That's pretty heavy stuff huh? Thankfully Edward, her knight in shining armour has arrived...**

**Recs for the week...**

**After Jane Died by beegurl13**

Summary: Bella had the perfect life – amazing husband, wonderful children, great family...until one night it came crashing to an end. Struggling to care for her children and put her life back together, she wonders if she'll ever be happy again. But the hardest part just might be the confusing things she feels for Edward...her brother-in-law. AH, M, BxE

***sob* Things have to start getting better for these two soon**

**Volturi Bed & Breakfast by lovepotionbrewer**

Summary: Bella Swan makes the only logical decision when her father dies a year before she graduates from college. She buys a Vermont Bed and Breakfast with the unexpected inheritance. Edward is a native Vermonter who thinks he knows everything about the kind of person who moves into his State. Eventual lemons - minimal angst. Lots of Vermont-made, syrupy sweetness.

**10 chapters in & I love this story already!**

**Barefoot in Texas by planetblue**

Summary: I watch her jumping, prancing, her hands empty but taking pictures. Her feet bare on the hot Texas earth. Everything in my life that was planned to a T just whirled away in a ruffled skirt.

**With Deviant just about finished *cries* I decided to move BiT up my TBR list and started it this week. Love!**

**Beyond the Break Room**

Summary: 22 year-old Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, the 39 year-old VP at Providence Medical Center in Portland. After years of fighting the attraction, a tryst in the break room leads to a complicated relationship. Trying not to get caught by the prying eyes of their entire workplace, they're forced to hide their relationship and deal with his ex-wife and his 16 year-old daughter.

**Olderward *swoon* These two have a few hurdles to cross, but they're doing well overcoming them.**

**That's it for this week. Thank you so much again everyone for your support. I wouldn't be here without it. Sonia xx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**A big thank you to my team roniangel85, Daphodill and CaliGirlMon.**

**A huge thankyou to everyone who has read & rec'd my story! You can also find me on FB - Addictedto Fanfiction or my group - Addicted2... Little Miss Norty's Fic**

**Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! So so excited (can you tell?), 207 reviews for my little fic! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. To the two guest reviewers, one of who pushed me to that 200 mark, thank you! I wish I knew who you were so I could thank you personally. You've all made my week :)**

**We're back with Edward this week. My sincere apologies for the lateness of posting this chapter. Man-flu hit my house last week *gasp* and I've been put flat on my back with a gawd-awful migraine. So in saying all that, I have changed things in this chapter, without my Beta's checking over it again *slaps hand*. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**EPOV**

The drive to Bella's is excruciating. A thousand different scenarios race through my head; I'm worried about what condition I'll find her in. These SUV's aren't built for speed, but I'm pushing mine as fast as it can safely go. Fingers crossed that there's no cops on the road; the last thing I need right now is a ticket. Getting pulled over will just piss me off, and I can't get myself arrested, not now.

The roads are dark and slippery from the rainstorm we've just had. It didn't last long and was gone as quick as it came. Urging my car along quicker, I enter a more run down section of San Fran. I never pictured Bella living in this area. Shining my headlights along the street searching for the correct house number, I pass more dilapidated buildings. Many have boarded up windows, or smashed window panes visible. Cars that belong in a junkyard dot the lawns of more than a few homes, with weeds growing up and around the chassis. Bella's house is down at the far end of the block, where the dwellings seem to be better cared for, although still older. Thank god the repulsive stench that was pervading the air a few minutes ago has now dissipated.

I exit the car with trepidation, scanning my surroundings to see if anyone suspicious is lurking. It's well after two a.m., the houses are bathed in darkness and there's an eery silence. Tentatively, I walk up the front path. The steps creak under my heavy footfalls. Bella's house is dark also; I can only assume she's too scared to turn any lights on, lest someone think she's awake.

Knocking lightly on the door, I call her name to let her know it's me. Hearing barking that I made out on the phone earlier, I feel better knowing she wasn't entirely alone. The door opens just enough for Bella to peek through, the door chain still attached. It closes then reopens fully, Bella standing there looking like hell, dressed in a robe. This is not the put-together woman I know. Bloodshot eyes peer at me, a thousand emotions playing over them. Her skin is patchy and the normally sleek and shiny mane of hair is dull, lifeless and drooping over her shoulders. I scan over her body, looking for any signs that's she's been harmed; thankful that she appears ok. I ask if I can come in. Standing to the side, she allows me to enter. There's a small lamp on a table in the living room that she turns on, and a soft glow casts over the room.

"Umm.. thanks for coming. Look, I really shouldn't have called and made you come all this way. I'm so sorry Edward..." She starts, looking more embarrassed by the second.

"Bella it's fine. You needed me and were obviously distressed. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Tears well in her eyes again, her head lowering while she shakes it, indicating she doesn't want to talk. I know Katie and Lauren have said she doesn't open up very easily, but I need to find out what happened. Guiding her toward the couch, I make her sit and ask her directions to the kitchen. Bringing back a glass of water, she takes it with shaky hands. The poor girl is obviously terrified. I want to take her in my arms, comfort and reassure her. I'm not sure if she'd be ok with that. I have no idea what happened or even who James is. I know nothing of her family or friends, other than Jake.

Taking the chance, figuring she can always say no, I ask, "Bella you're shaking like a leaf. Can... can I hug you?"

Tears start streaming down her face again, as she nods sadly. Her small body trembles in my arms; I'm at a loss as to what to do. We sit with my arms wrapped around her for a long while, enough for her to calm down to speak.

"Bella, is there anyone you want me to call?" I ask her tenderly. I don't want her to think I'm trying to push her away or dump her on someone else. "Friends, family, Jake?"

Shaking her head in the negative, I can't believe there's not one person she wants to call, not even Jake. She's hesitant to say anything, but finally in a meek voice she does. "No, there's no one." Hanging her head, she starts to cry again. "No one knows."

Shit, shit shit shit. This doesn't sound good. No one knows...will she even tell me? I make the decision not to leave her. Someone has terrorised her so badly that she can barely speak. Now I just hope she agrees to my suggestion, because now she's stuck with me by her side.

"Ok Bella. I'm not sure what you want to do, but I'm going to suggest something. You can say no, don't feel like you have to, and I will certainly do whatever you want." Grabbing her face gently between my hands so she's looking at me, I continue. "Bella I want you to come stay at my place for the night. I only have a small apartment, but you can take my bed and I'll have the couch. I'll feel much better with you close by. I can keep an eye on you and we won't have a fear of this person coming back.

Shaking her head, she mumbles out, "I can't. I have Miley." She points to the small dog at her side, who is watching us intently. "And I have to work in the morning."

"Taken care of," I tell her, my tone leaving no room for argument. "We'll take Miley with us." Her ears perk up at the sound of her name. The little dog seems to be warming to me. "Grab a bag of clothes. You can get ready at my place in the morning. Then we'll come back here on the way to work, drop Miley off and you can grab your car."

Looking hesitant, but contemplating what I've said, I push just that little bit harder to get her to concede. "You don't need to talk about what happened, I just need to know you're safe."

Hesitantly agreeing, she heads to her bedroom to pack a bag. I go back into the kitchen to find the dog bowl and food, with Miley trailing behind me. She's a cute little white fluffy thing, with brownish colouring on her head. She doesn't seem concerned in the least that I'm here. Opening cupboards, I start talking to her, asking where her food is kept. Like she's really going to answer me. Collecting her things in a plastic bag, we make our way back to the living room. Bella joins me, dressed in comfy clothes with a duffle slung over her shoulder. She still looks a little unsure, but I'm not giving her much of a choice. I'm not having her put at risk any more than need be.

We both check the doors and windows, making sure the house is secure. Bella doesn't think James did any damage to the front door, but we'll check that out in the morning. Scooping Miley and her things up in my arm, I guide Bella down to the car. She hasn't said anything, other than answer the most basic questions. I can see the despair on her face, and it looks like she's deep in thought. The drive to my apartment continues to be silent, with Miley snuggled on Bella's lap.

Entering the apartment, I flick on the lights. Bella stares blankly from the doorway and doesn't move except for the tremors that wrack her body. She's still shaking badly, and I don't know what else I can do to comfort her. I give her a quick tour of the place, and Miley's sniffing every nook and cranny she can. I'd love to have a dog, but it's just not feasible with how often I'm away.

"Bella, do I need to take her outside before we settle for the night?" I didn't even think to ask her if she was house broken.

"Umm, yeah. That'd be good, I'll come with you. She normally lets me know when she needs to go anyway."

We head back outside to a small patch of grass and wait for the dog to do her business. The air is brisk and Bella wraps her arms around herself. We're not out for long, thank God, and we head back inside. A glance at the clock tells me it's close to three a.m. With having to get up in mere hours, it's going to make for a long day tomorrow.

"Would you like water or anything before you go to bed?" I ask, not sure what she normally does.

"No, thanks. It's all good," she replies. "Do you need anything from your room, before I go in?"

"No, you're good to go, the extra blankets and pillow are out here in the linen cupboard. Go try to get some sleep. Don't hesitate to wake me if you need anything, ok?"

With a nod of her head, she walks back down the hallway. The last few hours have been very bizarre. Grabbing the bedding, I strip off to my tee and boxers and try to fold myself up enough to get comfortable on my small couch. I would have gotten a larger one, but there's just no room here.

I close my eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake me, but my mind is racing a million miles an hour. The biggest question, who is James? I've never heard his name mentioned, but then again I don't know much about Bella's life at all. The only person I know is Jake, and I wonder why she didn't want to contact him. This James must have done something really bad, for her to have not even told Jake. She said she didn't want to talk about it, but this is something I just can't let go. I need to know how safe she's going to be, if it's likely James will return.

Sleep finally consumes me, only to be woken by a blood-curdling scream. I wake disoriented, not sure where I am or where the noise is coming from. It takes me a few seconds to get my bearings and remember the events of earlier. My heart jumps in my mouth—Bella! I'm running toward the bedroom not knowing what to expect. Surely he couldn't have found her here, could he?

I'm thinking she's had a nightmare, and it's confirmed when I enter the bedroom. She's thrashing about in the sheets, her hair a wild mess, and soaked to her forehead in sweat. Unsure how to approach her, I kneel on the edge of the bed and place my hand on her arm, shaking her gently. Suddenly she starts screaming again, shouting "No" this time. Knowing the only way to bring her out of this is to wake her, I climb on the bed beside her and drag her into my arms, wrapping them tightly around her. I start speaking gently in her ear, assuring her she's ok and it's just me. The jerking movements of her body slows. She finally opens her eyes widely, looking at me with terror. Realisation slowly crosses her face: where she is and who I am. I feel her body relax in my arms as she takes huge gasps of air, calming herself down.

Extracting myself from around her, I tell her I'm going to get her some water. With a dry, hoarse throat, she begs me to stay; to not leave her on her own. My heart breaks for this young, scared woman. Whatever has happened to her, nearly broke her. I climb into bed beside her. To my surprise she snuggles against me, her head on my chest and her body curled into mine. This is obviously what she needs right now, so I go along with it.

I wake with a start to the sun streaming through the curtains. I feel a warmth and heaviness covering my body. Moving my head slightly, I see a mass of long hair flowing over my chest, and Bella's breathing is deep and steady. Figuring she's in a deep sleep, I inch myself from underneath, trying not to wake her. Padding to the bathroom I take care of my morning routine. I am happy to see her still in a deep slumber when I check on her again. After her nightmare it'd taken a long time for us both to fall back asleep. Simple words were spoken, I asked if she wanted to talk about it to which she replied no. There was no need for anything else to be said.

Miley followed me from the living room into the kitchen, where I put the coffee on to brew before taking her outside. With my cell in hand, I make the call I know I have to, but don't want to. Questions were going to be asked, but there were no answers. Ringing a couple of times, Aro finally picks up.

"_Good morning Edward. What are you doing ringing at this time, you're normally heading in here by now." _Of course he'd be expecting me.

"Morning Aro. There was a bit of drama last night, and I won't be in today," He starts to reply, but I cut him off. The only way to do this is to tell him quick, rip it off like a bandaid. "And Bella won't be in either. Before you say anything, I know you warned me to stay away from her, but she rang me last night, distressed. Someone had tried to break into her house, so I brought her here. She's not doing so well and hasn't had much sleep, so I think it's a good thing for her to take the day off too."

"_Jesus, Edward. That's no problem, take as much time as you both need. Did she call the police? Did they find anyone?" _Here come the questions. I wonder how much of the avoidance game I can play.

"No, no one that I know of as yet. You know it's unlikely they will find anyone. They didn't get in the house, or take anything. Just shook Bella up a lot." I hope that's enough to keep him off my back.

"_Ok, call us if you need anything. Tell Bella I hope she's alright."_

"No worries, Aro, I'll see you Monday." Phew, I'm relieved to have that conversation out of the way, and that there were no awkward questions. Whistling to Miley, she follows me back into the apartment.

Realising she's probably hungry, I set out her dish with some food and biscuits in it, unsure as to what she normally gets in the morning. She's staring at me with big, dark eyes and I wonder what's wrong. Bending down on one knee, I pat her white fluffy fur and ask her what she wants. She puts her paw up to shake hands with me, then I understand she's waiting for me to tell her to eat. This must be their morning ritual. As soon as I say 'eat', she's at it like she's never been fed.

Washing my hands, I start on breakfast. Now that there's no hurry to get to work, bacon and eggs may just be the perfect start to the day. As if Bella can smell the bacon sizzling in the pan, her head pokes around the corner. The appearance of dark circles under bloodshot eyes make her look tired, exhausted really.

"Hi," she says hesitantly, "what time is it?"

Glancing at my watch, I tell her it's just after ten.

"Holy shit, I'm late for work! Why didn't you wake me? Crap, Aro's going to be pissed at me, never mind the girls." She's goes into a tizz, pulling at her hair and gnawing at her nail. She starts looking around for her bag as I put my hand on her arm to calm her.

"Bella, it's ok. I rang Aro this morning and he gave both of us the day off. You were exhausted and I didn't want to wake you. Sleep is more important right now."

"Oh no." She starts talking a mile a minute. Suddenly she looks up at me.. "What did you say? What did he ask? Shit! There's going to be more questions," she says more to herself than me.

"Bella!" I practically yell to get her attention. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I look into her eyes, trying to convey my sincerity. "It's fine, I told Aro that you were nearly broken into and you called me for help. I told him you hadn't had much sleep, as you were worried. I didn't tell him anything else, and all he said was to look after yourself, ok?" Her shoulders relax, releasing some of the anxiety.

"Look, I'm really sorry—" she starts, but I cut her off by holding up both of my hands.

"There is absolutely no need to apologise, Bella. I'm glad you trusted me enough to call me. So, here's the plan for today: bacon and eggs for breakfast, which I've already started. I hope you're hungry. I've already taken Miley out for a walk and she's eaten. We're going to chill in front of the tv, then I have some questions for you, that you _will_ answer."

She doesn't look comfortable with my last statement, but I need an explanation.

* * *

**Are we all ok? I promise, next chapter we'll hear from Bella & find out who James is. Can I just say I'm in love with this E *awwww***

**Every now and then I love a good drabble. Here's some of my faves.**

**Recs for the week...**

**Chocolate Cookies & Crooked Smiles by CullensTwiMistress**

Summary: Bella lusts after one of her customers. Will she ever have him taste more than her cookies? AH; BxE. 100 word drabble. Drabble War Prompt: Chocolate.

**Yes one of my fave authors again!**

**Hello Beautiful by SoapyMayhem**

Summary: COMPLETE - Bella Swan-Cullen has always thought her stepfather was a handsome man. What happens when that small spark of attraction ignites? It's not just Bella that stands to get burned. Her secret attraction could tear her family apart! - Bella/Edward Drabble

**Olderward *drool***

**My Personal Eden by Lolo84**

Summary: They were just kids themselves when they signed their rights away. Only she fought for them back, and he didn't. Almost nine years later – they meet again, and their son … doesn't seem that impressed.

**Floved this drabble**

**Reality vs Expectations by BellaEdwardlover1991**

Summary: He broke up with me, saying he doesn't love me anymore. Dealing with that sure would be easier if he wasn't still everywhere in my life, doing all the things I love so much about him.

**Hmmm... lots of discussion was had with this fic. It was the first thing I read every day. You either love or hate this BxE. **

**That's it for me this week. Be ready next week with some tissues for an emotional chapter from Bella. Thanks again for reading. Sonia xx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**A huge thankyou to everyone who has read & rec'd my story! You can also find me on FB - Addictedto Fanfiction or my group - Addicted2... Little Miss Norty's Fic**

*****CHAPTER WARNING*****

**This chapter contains physical abuse. Please do not read if this may be upsetting to you.**

**This chapter has kicked my ass ever since I started writing it over a month ago. My heartfelt thanks goes out to my girls Daph, Roni and Mon who have calmed me down and talked me through it. More than once I wondered what the heck I was doing writing. Anyways, it's done! Please leave me a review & let me know what you think.**

**Ready to find out who James is?**

* * *

**BPOV**

Rolling over, I realise I'm not in my own bed. The sheets smell different, and the bed is far too comfortable. Not ready to open my eyes at that moment, I stretch my limbs out, star-fishing across the bed. I yawn rather widely, scrubbing at my eyes. Thoughts from last night start to filter through. Oh shit—Edward! I'm here, in his house, in his bed. I sit up with a fright, looking around the room to make certain he's not here. I'm not sure I can face him after last night. The details are fuzzy and I can't quite remember how much I told him, or how hysterical I might have been. I sure as hell don't want to face a pity party this morning, but I will be forever grateful for Edward turning up last night.

I recall James turning up at my door, then me calling Edward. I sigh, unsure of how I'm going to get out of telling Edward. I don't want to tell him, I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me.

Turning, I nuzzle my face into his pillows and breathe in deeply. This is so wrong, but feels so right. I gasp as an errant thought suddenly runs through my head: what if he has a girlfriend, or wife for that matter? I've probably put him in a really bad position. Lifting my head slowly from the pillow, I glance around, taking in the room. There doesn't seem to be any female belongings, but that doesn't mean anything.

I'm interrupted from worrying over Edward's relationship status as the memory of my living nightmare comes rushing back. I duck my head under the pillow, trying to hide from my recent torment, but it just won't leave me alone, as my brain continually makes me relive it, over and over again. Running...running so fast that my legs are burning. Adrenaline keeps my body moving. My heart pounds in my chest as the ache of lactic acid courses through my body, threatening to halt my escape.

But it's not enough, it's never enough.

Heavy footsteps draw my tormentor closer. So close that his thick, heavy breaths pant against my ear, sending chills up my spine. The stale mix of alcohol and cigarettes permeates the air. I try to pick up my pace to get away, but he's too fast, his reach is too long. Air is restricted from entering my lungs as his powerful hands encircle my neck. I kick and claw at him, which only makes him laugh and squeeze tighter. He releases me just before I lose consciousness. My throat burns as I take in gasping gulps of air and slump to the floor.

The nightmares vary, but always have the same ending. He catches me, and always kills me. I shouldn't be surprised the horrific dreams are back. James' arrival last night triggered the visions. Breaking myself away from reliving the terror, I recount the events of the early hours this morning: Edward running in and holding me in his arms, whispering words of comfort. I begged him to stay with me, and I shouldn't have done that. Now I've put us both in an awkward position.

A smile drifts across my face when I remember, he's a snuggler. I startled once during the wee hours, waking to find him wrapped around me. He was warm and smelled so good, but I knew I should leave. I tried to move away, but he drew me back into his arms. Sleepy murmurs escaped his lips as he cuddled closer. I've never felt more safe in my life.

Turning my head toward the window, the sun seems brighter than what is normal for the early morning. I also feel more refreshed than I would after only a couple of hours sleep. Grabbing some clothes and my toiletries, I freshen up in the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, an almost unknown face stares back at me. The dark circles and bloodshot eyes are a testament to the rough night I've had. It's going to take some heavy-duty concealer to cover up these bags. I give myself a long look in the mirror, then throw my makeup back in its case. Making myself beautiful is the least of my worries.

Right now, the smell of bacon wafting through the apartment is making my mouth water. I trudge down the hallway, the aroma of breakfast cooking getting stronger with each step. If the apartment wasn't so small, I would have found the kitchen by following my nose. I poke my head around the corner, only to find Edward standing over the small stove, frying bacon and eggs. He looks better than sin, dressed in cotton sleep pants and a t-shirt. The scruff on his face is more than I've ever seen him with; my fingers itch to run over his jaw. Knowing I can't stand here and stare at him all day, I make myself known with a subtle clearing of my throat and an unsure "Hi". Shuffling from foot to foot, I couldn't look more uncomfortable if I tried. Images of him with his arms wrapped around me flash through my head, making me feel even more awkward. He doesn't seem to be affected at all, though.

My panic resurfaces when he tells me he's called in sick for me today. I know more people are going to want answers. He assures me that he's held Aro off, and that everything will be fine. Directing me to the small dining room, he places a hearty meal of bacon, eggs and toast in front of me. My stomach is still unsettled after everything that happened last night.

Making small talk over breakfast, I work up the courage to ask the question that's been rolling around in my head.

"So, Edward, where's Mrs Cullen?" _Ugh real classy Bella._ Internally face-palming myself, I glance up and see a lopsided smirk.

"The only Mrs Cullen around now is my mother, thank God. Nothing to be worried about Bella. Eat up, then we're going to watch a movie." Not quite the answer I was looking for, but at least I know he's not married. We finish our breakfast in comfortable silence. A false sense of security washes over me, but sooner or later I'll have to spill the beans. Edward brings me back to the present by wiggling his fingers in front of me, gesturing for my empty plate.

"Go grab a DVD to watch while I clean up in here. They're under the TV cabinet." His tone leaves no room for argument, so I do as he asks.

The cabinet covers the length of the wall, with a flat screen perched on top. His vast collection of DVD's covers a variety of genres. I pick out a comedy, figuring that's the safest choice for now. Edward enters with a couple of cans of soda, plonks himself on the couch and pats the cushion next to him, signaling for me to take a seat. Long legs stretch out in front of him and his hands are clasped behind his head, there's no hint of awkwardness from him, although something hangs in the air.

My eyes unintentionally drift down his body and come to a standstill at his lap. I let out a muffled moan as I try to control my inner whore. I imagine myself straddling his legs and grinding against his dick. The noise has got Edward's attention, he cocks an eyebrow, asking if I'm ok. Nodding, I tell him to start the movie.

I'm anxious the whole way through and fighting different emotions. On one hand, I want to jump Edward's bones, on the other I'm petrified with having to share my past with him. Halfway through the show, he suddenly pauses it.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't sit here any longer without knowing. You need to tell me what last night was all about. So many different scenarios are running through my head and I'm driving myself nuts. Please, please tell me what happened," he begs, concern written all over his face. There's no denying this any longer, so I might as well get it all out.

"Ok, but I'll need a box of tissues," I tell him in a defeated voice. This is going to be fucking hard.

He comes back in the room, and places the tissues on the coffee table. I turn sideways on the couch, tucking one leg underneath myself, trying to get comfortable. My posture belies the turmoil inside.

"Before I start, I need to make some rules." Confusion clouds his face, and I understand why.

"The reason I've never told anyone this, is because I don't want, or need their pity. I need you to stay where you are," I say, holding up my hand, "and just let me get it all out. I know you'll have questions, but if you can wait until I'm finished I'll answer what I can. If there's anything I don't want to explain, I'll say so."

He nods, probably wondering what the hell I'm going to tell him. I try to see if I can get out of this, or at least inform him of the bare essentials.

"I can tell by your face that you're not going to let this go. So, I'm asking if I give you the abridged, or the full version?"

He contemplatively cocks his head to the side and after a few long seconds, he answers, "The full. That way I'll have less questions for you." I knew he was going to say that, I don't even know why I bothered.

Crossing my other leg underneath me, I move the tissue box beside me. Wringing my hands together, tears start to pool in my eyes already.

"I...I don't even know where to start," I stutter out. Feeling the couch dip, I look up to see Edward sitting Indian style also.

"How about you start by telling me who James is." His tone is soothing. Unfortunately, no amount of reassurance is going to make this any easier to get through.

I take a deep breath, it's now or never.

"James—" My voice quivers as I speak. "—James is my brother."

Opening my eyes, I see Edward is on edge. Shocked doesn't cover the expression on his face. His knee is bouncing and his posture tense. Reaching his hand out to me, I hold up my own to stop him.

"Please Edward, just let me get this out. It will make sense once I tell you, ok?"

Nodding, he drops his hand and lets me continue.

"He's five years older than me. He was always the golden child-excelled at everything he did. At the time, I felt like he was my parents' favourite. Mom died when I was ten and he was fifteen..." A sob catches in my throat, as I'm transported back to that time. "He went off the rails. At first it was little stuff, alcohol, a bit of dope. You know the usual that teenagers get caught up in. Dad was too affected by grief over losing our mother to notice that James was getting into trouble. The police would show up any time of the day or night, wanting to question him over numerous offences. Breaking and entering, car theft. You name it, he was in on it. Of course Dad didn't give a shit. At that stage the bottle was his best friend and all that mattered."

"James eventually left home. He was a law unto himself anyway. Charlie figured I was better off without James' influence. I don't know why he cared, he was just as bad. We heard from James every now and then, mostly phone calls when he was looking for money. Word around was he was on the hard stuff - coke, meth, heroine. He was basically a lost cause. Charlie didn't have the money to put him into rehab. Hell, he needed to go himself, but there was no one to force him."

Needing to pace, I rise from the couch. This is the hard part, and I don't know how I'm going to tell Edward. I glance up to see he's changed position. His elbows are resting on his knees, but his eyes are fixed on me, his eyebrows furrowed.

I start to gnaw at my fingernails. It's a bad habit that I can't help. By the time I'm finished here my nails will be all gone.

"Bella, it's ok, you can tell me the rest. I won't think any less of you."

My hands are starting to shake and a tightness settles in on my chest. I take deep, calming breaths, trying to work up the courage to share my story. Ten years of dealing with all this on my own, and now someone else is going to know. I don't want Edward to see me as weak, or think I'm a fruit loop because I have these attacks. But he's pushing me for more, so he's going to know.

"When I was fifteen, I came home sick from school. I knew as soon as I entered the house that something was wrong. I called out to Charlie, but he didn't answer me. Assuming he'd passed out, I went to my room to lie down. When I walked past the kitchen, a figure caught my eye. I thought it was weird, as Charlie hadn't answered when I called."

I stop speaking and start to hyperventilate. Edwards starts to get up from his chair, but I hold my hand up and shake my head, indicating that he needs to stay where he is.

A few moments later, I gather myself together and continue.

"When I got to the kitchen, I found Charlie passed out on the floor. It wasn't unusual to find him like that. I'd always end up having to drag his sorry ass to bed. Next thing I knew, someone had grabbed me in a headlock from behind. I was shoved into a wall head first. It was then that I heard James' voice, demanding to know where Charlie kept all the money."

"I knew Charlie didn't have any money, and told him as much. I could smell the alcohol on his stale breath, and he reeked of weed. He was irrational, verbally abusive and hyped up, making unreasonable demands. The more I said I didn't know where the money was, the more he beat me. He dragged me by my hair from the kitchen to the dining room and pummelled into me further. At one point, he grabbed a chair and smashed it over my leg. I knew straight away that it was broken. By this stage I was beyond fighting, there was nothing I could do to defend myself."

Saying it out loud feels surreal, like it happened to someone else. It doesn't feel like my life, more like something you'd read in a newspaper, or see on TV.

Tears flood my eyes, and pour down my face. Edward rises from his seat, but I back away from him. This is why I didn't want to tell anyone. I can't let anyone think that I'm weak, or I need protection. He halts his movements, but his fists clench by his side. I don't know if he's restraining himself from reaching out to touch me or what, but from the look on his face I'd say he's closer to punching a wall.

"That's not the worst of it. He'd obviously realised that he wasn't going to get anything, so he picked me up like a ragdoll and threw me through the plate glass doors of the dining room."

An audible gasp erupts from Edward. I can now see the tears building in his eyes, the horror of what I've been through, reflected on his face.

"I don't know how long I was out for, or even who found me. I was taken to hospital where I underwent surgery for massive internal bleeding, they stitched up the open wounds and repaired my broken leg. I had nineteen staples to close my head wound." I take the hair band out of my hair and flick my head over to show him the six inch scar on my scalp. I'm lucky enough that with my thick hair it's not all that noticeable unless you know it's there.

I can't look at him, I don't want to see the pity on his face. Taking another deep breath, I continue.

"Two hundred and thirty-two stitches over numerous parts of my body, mostly my right side where I went through the door. Broken eye socket, facial fractures and a brain hemorrhage. I was put in a medically induced coma for a week until they could reduce the swelling on my brain." I make it all sound so clinical, a bunch of statistics that I rattle off like I'm talking about someone else. But this is it, the breaking point. All this has been locked away in my head for so long. Now my dirty little secret is exposed, my dysfunctional family and screwed up life will now be out in the open for all to see.

"He nearly killed me." I gasp out. Finally losing it, I slump to the ground in defeat. All these years of holding this inside finally come pouring out like Niagara Falls.

I feel strong, warm arms circling me. Edward picks me up and carries me to his bedroom, whispering words of comfort in my ear. While still holding me, he pulls back the covers and slides in beside me. I start to protest, worried that he's pitying me.

"Ssshhh Bella, relax baby. Let me comfort and look after you the way you deserve. The way you should have been all these years." His voice is like a warm bath, enveloping my body, and relaxing me.

I'm emotionally exhausted, so I close my eyes and rest my head on Edward's chest. I concentrate on his fingers leaving soft trails on my back. Before I know it, I'm in the deepest sleep I've had for a very long time.

* * *

**Sooo... Are we all ok? Some of you were correct in guessing that James is Bella's brother. Oh boy, has she been through some shit or what?! She definitely needs some saving and Edward's just the man to do it :) He'll be back next week with some questions for Bella. **

**As I've posted this early (especially for you Leigh!) I'll be back to my normal posting schedule. Next one will be Sunday week.**

**Recs for this week...**

**Cherry Sours by rubyblue9696**

Summary: "It's more than a promise, beautiful…because this...you and me...it's happening right now..." - Manwhore Restaurateur Edward and Artsy Independent Single Mom Bella. Old high school crushes & thirty-something hot crazyness! Oh, and some little red cherry candies, too! Who will break first? Or rather, who never stood a chance to begin with? - WARNING: Over 18 only for Language/Lemons

**Floving this fic! Can't wait for the next update :)**

**Episode by BoydBlog**

Summary: Bella Swan is a writer that is on a trip of a lifetime. Edward Cullen is a famous actor, whose life is a blur of film-sets, hotels and screaming fans. A destined encounter and a battle of mind over matter erupt amongst sensual music and a shared longing.

**Gah! Love me some Actorward. **

**Elusively Yours by GemmaH**

Summary: Edward Cullen has just one rule for his sex life: The moms he picks up in the schoolyard have to be involved with someone else. It's the perfect system, until he meets Bella Swan. He thought that he set the terms, apparently nobody thought to tell Bella.

**Just finished this, loved it!**

**Blood and Glory by drotuno**

Summary: The definition of a mercenary is a soldier for hire. His crew are trained fighting machines. Hers are smart PIs. What happens when they need each other to survive? Canon couples. AH/AU. Rated M for lots of reasons, including violence and lemons.

**One of those fics you put off reading, then wonder why the hell you did! I'm about half way through & loving it so far :)**

**That's all for this week. Please don't forget to review, I'd love to know what you think. Sonia xx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**A huge thankyou to everyone who has read & rec'd my story! You can also find me on FB - Addictedto Fanfiction or my group - Addicted2... Little Miss Norty's Fic**

**Thanks as always to my girls, Daph, Roni & Mon for all their help.**

**Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter to you. Once again it was a hard one to write. A big thanks to Roni who helped me through, otherwise it would have ended up deleted.**

**So, I think we still had some unanswered questions last time? Let see if E can get any more out of B :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm curled around this amazing woman, aware of her deep breaths while she's sleeping. She's beautiful, on the inside and out. Listening to her story, I have a newfound respect for her. Not that I didn't before, but this girl has an inner strength that isn't visible for everyone to see. She recounted her past...what that motherfucker did to her. I had to control myself, to not go looking for him and beat him to near death myself. That's what he did to her. He damn near murdered her!

Never before have I felt such rage course through my body. I could feel my blood pressure rising, the heat rushing to my face, and my hands clenching and unclenching of their own volition. Livid doesn't begin to cover the emotions; I could rip that fucker's head off and tear him apart, piece by piece. I know at this point that I have to remain calm for Bella. Scaring her with my reaction is a sure way for her to prevaricate. I can tell she is searching for an out, but I am not letting it go.

My fingers twitch, wanting to reach out and trace the smattering of freckles covering the bridge of her nose. Dark lashes rest against her perfect porcelain skin, and her long, silky hair is spread across my pillow. I could so easily fall in love with this girl, if I haven't already. She has baggage though, and lots of it. She's closed herself off to anyone around her, except Jacob. It has me wondering how close they really are, though, if she didn't call him when she needed help the most. It gives me hope that she sees me as someone trustworthy, someone she considers a friend to be able to share information with.

Bella's breakdown this morning was heart-wrenching. I can't conceive what she's been through, and from her reaction to telling me, I knew not to push her. What I understand is, apart from her father and brother, no one else knows what's happened. How can that be? How can her life almost be taken away from her and no one be held responsible? Where were the police? At fifteen, surely there were social workers involved, or was she one who slipped through the system? Questions are running through my head faster than I can comprehend.

Bella shifts slightly, mumbling incoherently. I keep a close eye on her, making sure she doesn't drift into another nightmare. She's either a snuggler, or craving the closeness she needs at this point in time. Rolling to her left side, she scoots until her back is pressed against my front. Not the best of positions while a very prominent bulge makes an appearance in my sweat pants.

I need to remind myself of boundaries. This gorgeous creature isn't mine, nor is she likely ever to be. The thought of that makes my chest contract in fear. Fear that I'll never know what it's like to hold her in my arms as anything more than a friend. To wake up next to her in the morning, and go to bed with her at night. To go out, hold hands and act like couples do. Now that I've got to know her, even just a little, I can't let her go. I'll take on all her issues, just to be close to her. She's all that I could wish for, and more. From the moment I saw her, she captivated me. Her voice, her looks, her smell, everything about her drew me in. Now I'm not so ashamedly revelling in being this close to her. But it's wrong, so very wrong because she belongs to someone else.

Extricating myself carefully from her soft, warm body, I head to the kitchen to make some lunch. It's well into the afternoon, and my stomach lets me know by trying to claw its way outside my body. Throwing together a few sandwiches, I place them on a plate, grab two bottles of water and head back to the bedroom. I don't want to be too far away from Bella in case she wakes from another nightmare.

My eyes sweep around my bedroom, taking it in as if I've never seen it before. I wonder what Bella thinks of it? Whoever designed these apartments had twisted thoughts on living spaces. The kitchen and living room are tiny, but the bedroom and bathroom are huge. In a way, it worked out well for me; my bedroom suite fits perfectly. I would have burnt the bed that I caught that bitch fucking some druggo dude on before I even thought about taking it with me. Leaving it behind, along with everything else that she touched enabled me to start afresh.

Not long after I moved in here, Mom pulled a surprise visit to help me get back on my feet. A few days vacation saw us shopping for everything I needed to set up house again. I picked the furniture, while Mom did all the decorating shit.

As soon as I saw the bedroom suite, I had to have it. The mahogany king sleigh bed is imposing, but matched the room perfectly. I couldn't have planned it any better; the bedside tables, tall boy and dresser all in the same colouring as the bed is a nice contrast to the light, airy room. Sheer curtains on French doors lead out to a small terrace landing—the best place to sit and chill. As sparsely furnished as the rest of the apartment is, the bedroom is where I splurged. I felt like this was a big 'fuck you' to Irina. The place that she desecrated during our marriage, I made my inner sanctum.

Mom made it homey with all the extras. Prints for the walls, bedside lamps and Egyptian cotton bedding. Momma's boy? Meh, I don't think so. I saw it as my parents being there for me when I needed them. I would never have gotten through those few awful months without their love and support. Irina didn't understand the close relationship I have with my family, which was probably one of the reasons she didn't get along with them.

Bella's murmuring breaks me from my reflective thoughts. She starts to toss and turn, and a few minutes later she wakes.

"Hi." A dry, scratchy mumble comes from Bella.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask as I open a bottle of water and hand it to her.

Wiping her bleary eyes, she struggles to sit herself upright. "Okay, I must have gone into a deep sleep. What time is it?"

Glancing at my watch I tell her it's a little after three pm. She nods, taking a small sip of water.

"Umm...I made us some sandwiches. I thought you may be hungry?" I mutter uncertainly, threading the fingers of my right hand through my hair. I have a feeling she's going to want to run on me now. It's only a matter of time before she switches back into work mode and closes herself off—sees me as her boss and not her friend.

"M'kay, that'd be good. I am kinda hungry." We eat our lunch in comfortable silence.

"Do you..." My voice squeaks. Great! I've reverted to a pre-pubescent teen. Clearing my throat, I try again, "do you want to talk some more?"

"Umm... sure, as long as you're sure I'm not holding you up from any plans you have."

"No, no plans. I have all the time in the world. Do you want to sit here, or go back to the living room?" I ask, not sure if she'd feel more comfortable on neutral ground. As much as I love seeing her in my bed, it might not be the best place for our conversation.

"Here's fine, only if that's ok with you? Your bed is really comfy," she says with a slight smile on her face. I collect the dishes and take them back to the kitchen, checking if she needs anything while I'm there.

Once I'm back, Bella starts talking again. She seems a lot more at ease than she was earlier this morning.

"Edward, this room is gorgeous. Did you decorate this yourself?" Shaking my head, I answer after taking a drink of my water.

"Ah no, unfortunately I have no taste when it comes to things like that. I picked the furniture, but Mom helped with the rest of it." I decide that if I share a little about myself Bella may be a bit more open. "She flew over from Chicago when I found out that my wife, well, ex-wife was cheating on me. I moved out of the house really quickly with not much more than the clothes on my back. I found this place, which at the time was exactly what I needed, but it wasn't furnished. Mom...umm...Esme is her name...she helped me get organised. The rest, as they say, is history."

Bella's face drops in sympathy. Reaching out to grab my hand in her small one, she replies, "Edward, I'm so sorry you went through that. I will never understand why people cheat, and on you of all people. I don't know you very well, but you would have to be one of the nicest men I've ever met."

Her words cause my face to heat up, and I know why I'm falling for this woman. No matter what she's been through, her concern for others is amazing. I'm sure she's some kind of angel.

I stutter out a 'thank you' and quickly change the subject.

"So, umm...do you feel up to talking about what you told me this morning? I don't want to pressure you, but I have so many questions for you." I say uncertainly, half expecting her to make a mad dash for the door.

Bella starts wringing her hands, but seems calmer than earlier. "Umm...sure, but I'm not sure where to start."

"Ok, well how about I ask the questions, and you can tell me as much as you want. Is that ok?" Thankfully she nods in agreement.

"Now I don't know where to start." I tell her with a wry laugh. I pinch the bridge of my nose, take a deep breath and try to gather my thoughts. Somehow this all feels like I'm invading her privacy. I don't want to jump straight to the incident, I have a lot to ask her and if I ask the bad questions right away, she may not want to answer the other ones.

"Ok, this is something that's been baffling me. Not that I mind at all—please don't think that. I just need to know—why me? Why not Jake, or some other friend or relative? I know you said no one else knows, but I don't understand?"

"Umm...well honestly...you were the only person I could call. Jake is away working, Ange— my only friend—well she doesn't know and I don't have any relatives in the area anymore. Not that I know of anyway." I look at her in question, hoping she'll elaborate.

"Maybe if I start from the beginning, it'll answer a few of your questions. But...can I ask something of you first, Edward?" She looks at me with concern, and maybe a touch of hope? I tell her to ask away.

"Well...I know this is going against all rules, but would it ok if you held my hand, just while I tell you this? For some reason your touch calms me." She looks at me with such uncertainty. Like I could ever say no to her. Without saying a word, I lay on my side facing her and hold my hand out to her. She mirrors my position, we're lying side-by-side with barely a few inches between us. If I reclined my head a little, I'd be able to kiss her. The buzz that always surrounds us when we're together is magnified, it's almost like an electrical current. I wonder if she feels it too? Bella suddenly starts talking again, bringing me back from my daydream.

"Well, you know I told you about living with Charlie?—"

"Charlie?" I cut her off mid-sentence.

"Ah yeah, my father," she responds with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Figures." I mumble to myself under my breath. Apparently I wasn't quiet enough, as she heard me and replies.

"Yeah... he's lost the privilege of me calling him Dad. He lost that right the minute he didn't defend me. Anyway, once I got out of the hospital I went back to live with Charlie. I had to, if I wasn't there bringing in some money, he would have lost the house. I don't know how he survived the six months without me there."

"Wait, six months? You were in hospital for six months? God, Bella, what on earth happened to you? I mean I know all your injuries, but what happened in hospital?" I question. I'm getting riled up again, but I need to stay calm. At the moment Bella's doing a much better job of it than me.

"Umm... well you know I was in a coma. At that point they just did the major surgery that was needed. When I was brought out of the coma and I was stable enough, they performed plastic surgery on my scarring. I'm extremely lucky that Mom's life insurance policy left us with enough money to pay hospital premiums for our family for the next ten years. If we didn't have that, I would have been scarred much worse than I am now. Every day I'm thankful that Charlie at least had enough sense to make sure we were looked after.

"I was having light physio done during that time, just enough to keep my body moving. Once they'd finished all the surgeries I started on intensive rehab. I had to learn to walk and talk again. Hence being in the hospital so long."

I shake my head, finding it hard to take all this in. Incredible. It's the only word I can use to describe Bella right now.

"So how did you cope with school?" I'm curious to know how she managed. Six months is a long time to be in hospital. She must have been bored shitless.

"Umm...well I didn't. I had to catch up once I went back to school." This doesn't make sense. She's not going to elaborate, her body language is telling me so. She's starting to curl in on herself and she gives my hand a light tug, trying to pull away from me. I grasp her hand firmly and speak again.

"What do you mean, Bella? What happened? Did anyone bring any school work to the hospital for you? Where were all your friends and family?" I ask firmly. I need to know what happened.

She starts to speak as she shifts her eyes from me to our entwined fingers. Tracing circles over my knuckles, I figure it must be as soothing for her as it is for me.

"Once I had come out of the coma, I woke to find Charlie sitting beside me. He told me the police were looking for James and they were coming to see me. He threatened that if I told them James did it, I would be, in his words 'out on my ass in the street, living like a whore'." A soft sob escapes her and I instantly pull her into my arms. What sort of fucked up family does she have? She continues talking though.

"He needn't have bothered. I had acquired Retrograde Amnesia from the head blow and couldn't recall anything about the incident anyway. Charlie never showed up at the hospital again, the whole time I was there. He didn't even show up when I was released. I had to catch a cab home." Sadness laces her voice as the tears trail down her delicate cheeks. I wipe them away with the back of my hand.

"Wait...so...hang on..." In the little she's told me has started another barrage of questions running through my head.

"You're telling me, that in the six months you were in hospital, Charlie didn't come to visit once?" She shakes her head in the negative. "What about friends, surely someone must have missed you from school?"

"Umm... I sort of didn't have any friends in school. Because of my—" clearing her throat, she continues, "—my family situation, I kept to myself. I read books, studied and kept my nose clean. I found out later that Charlie had told the school that I'd gone to visit relatives in another state for a few months, so no-one came looking for me. I assume that Charlie's once high profile position and favourable reputation helped kept the authorities at bay."

I move back so I can look her in the eyes. My temper is starting to flare again and I need to calm it, quickly. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. He left you in there on your own, didn't visit but didn't let anyone else visit either? What about relatives?"

"As I'm sure you've gathered by now, Charlie's an alcoholic. He only started once mom died, but he's been pretty much out of it since then. Eventually he just pushed the small amount of family that we did have away. No one wanted to deal with his outbursts, foul language and 'woe is me' attitude anymore. Suffice to say that it left us kids high and dry with an inebriated parent most of the time. We managed...just."

Speechless. I don't know what to say to her. She's been through so much, but keeps getting more and more shit dumped on her. Everyone deserted her, and James for that matter, when they needed help. Her relatives have a lot to answer for. I can't even comprehend what it must have been like to lose a parent at such a young age.

"So, with no family or friends visiting you, what did you do?"

Shrugging her shoulders, as if it's no big deal, she answers, "Well I made friends with the nurses, although I'm sure they just felt sorry for me more than anything. They'd bring me books and magazines to read. I had a TV in my room, the nurses would come have lunch with me. One nurse actually went to the trouble of finding a school syllabus and helped me with the work I was missing out on." A small smile crosses her face, like she remembers the kindness of that person.

"All that time, did anyone check on you, from Social Services or anywhere like that? I can't understand how a minor was in hospital, with no visitors was just left there."

"Honestly Edward, I don't know. In the first month or so I was out of it a lot. With all the pain medication, operations and me having adverse reactions to anaesthetic, it's all a blur. I do remember the police coming to speak to me, but that was only once, and I couldn't tell them anything, anyway," she says by way of explanation. I'm glad she did, as it leads to the big question.

"Charlie threatened you with being homeless if you told the police that James hurt you. So what did he tell the police? Where was James when all of this happened?" I'm afraid of the answer.

Taking a deep breath, she carries on, "Charlie told the police we'd been broken into. Said he was passed out, but woke up when he heard me crying. After that, he rang for an ambulance, and they took me in. From what I can gather, James took off and hasn't been seen since. Until last night that is. I know the police were looking for him, but they couldn't prove anything. Since technically James had lived there with us, it was feasible for his prints to be in the amnesia made it impossible to get an accurate statement. There was just not enough evidence to bring him in."

"What the fuck!" I finally let loose, shocking myself with the outburst. Jumping from the bed, I start to pace, frantically pulling at my hair in the process. "So, you're telling me, that James bashed you, broke your bones, put you in hospital for six months and damn near killed you, and he's never been charged with anything?" I look at Bella to see her now sitting up, arms wrapped around her legs, rocking herself back and forth. Tears stream down her face and her cries nearly bring me to my knees.

"Shit...shit...shit...I'm sorry Bella. I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just so fucking angry for you." I bring her into my arms and hold her close. So fucking close I'm almost smothering her, I'm sure.

We stay huddled close for a long while. Time doesn't have any meaning. It's just me and Bella in our own little bubble. Lost in our own thoughts with no need to speak. Every now and then, I kiss the top of her head, or rub my hand up and down her arm. Enough to let her know I'm there.

Some time later, we're brought back to reality by my ringing cell. Seeing Jazz's name light up the screen, I reach to the bedside table to grab it. Bella tries to scoot away, but I hold her tight, not ready to let her go just yet.

"It's ok," I assure her, "it's just my brother-in-law. I'll just see what he wants." She slides back into my embrace and closes her eyes.

"Hey, Jazz. What's up?" The jovial voice of my close friend greets me through the receiver. We exchange pleasantries, and I check on the health and well-being of the rest of my family.

"Listen, what I'm ringing about is I'll be in San Fran for work next weekend, any chance of catching up?"

"Sure Jazz, sounds great. Want me to organise beers with the boys?" I know Em and Garrett would love to catch up with him while he's here.

"Perfect. Make it for Sunday if you can, though. By then all the work bullshit should be over and done with. I'll explain what's happening when we catch up."

I end the call with plans set in place to meet. An unforced smile crosses my face that Bella notices.

"You sound close," she murmurs, a smile gracing her own face, "it must be nice to have a tight family unit." I nod, my cheek resting against the top of her head. I don't say anything, for fear of upsetting her. We sit like that, in silence for another long while.

"Tell me about Ang and Jake," I say, startling her from wherever she was in her own head.

"Oh, okay. Well Ang, she's the best. She's like my sister, in fact I'd say she's the closest thing I have to family. We met years ago when I was working in a fast food joint. She's gorgeous, stunning. She has a no bullshit attitude and tells it like it is. I'm very blessed to have her as a friend." A genuine smile graces her face. She's the stunning one. If only I could say that to her.

"Before you ask, she doesn't know about my accident, well not the truth anyway. When we met, I was so over feeling sorry for myself; I didn't want anyone else feeling sorry for me, either. Jake, well Jake's Jake, I guess. He's the sort of person that doesn't show a lot of emotion. He's the 'suck it up and get on with it' type. There was just no point going into any details with him. As time went on, all I wanted to do was put the past behind me. That's why he doesn't know anything."

I mull that over in my head for a little bit, before I realise something. "So, Ang and Jake, being close to you, must have seen your scars, right?" She nods in agreement, so I continue, "have they ever asked about them, wondered what they're from?"

"As far as Jake and Angela know, I had an accident when I was fifteen—fell through a glass door while riding my bike. That's all I've ever told them, and they've never asked questions. Can you see why it's important that no one knows?"

"I can sort of understand why. But what happens now? James is back, how are you going to explain that to your friends? Do they even know you have a brother?"

Shaking her head and looking down at her hands, I see her inner turmoil is back. Pain and confusion is written on her face, deep lines forming on her forehead. Reaching out, I stroke them with the tips of my fingers, trying to ease some of the tension.

"Bella, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok. I'm here to help. But I think your first course of action should be to go to the police. Tell them the whole story and go from there."

Suddenly, she springs off the bed and begins pacing the floor, like I was earlier.

"No!" she screams. "Don't you understand? This is how I've survived. This is how I was able to pick myself up and carry on. If I let it out, it consumes me, to the point where I can't function. If I open that little locked box in the back of my head, it's real. I have to deal with it then and if that happens, I crumble. There is no life for me. I might as well have died that day."

Standing in front of her, I grasp her forearms and, force her attention back to me. "Bella, look at me. It doesn't have to be that way. You can have a life, a darn good one, if you just let yourself. You can't let some lowlife scum ruin that for you. What he did was wrong, you didn't deserve any of what he did to you."

Shaking her head in denial, she diverts her attention away from me again.

"You need help, Bella. Dealing with all of this, on your own? I don't know how you've gotten this far without ending up in a psych ward. Most people would have lost it by now. But locking it away isn't going to help in the long run either. One day something is going to snap, and you're going to be dealing with a lot more than nightmares and panic attacks. " I pause, wondering if I should push, or just let it go.

"Bella, you are the strongest person I know. You told me all that's happened to you, and you didn't break—didn't crumble. You've been made to bury it deep down, all these years and not let go of the emotional pain. The first step is talking about it, and you've done that with me. I'll be here to help you, every step of the way."

"Can I ask you something?" Placing my finger under her chin, I lift her head so I can look in her eyes. Her subtle agreement allows me to continue. "Have you ever been to see anyone, talked to anyone about all this? A psychologist or counsellor maybe?"

"No...well I did see someone in the hospital, but that was more for my head trauma and amnesia. Other than that I haven't."

Sitting back down on the bed and pulling her with me, I decide to go for broke. "Bella, hear me out, please. If you decide you don't want to take this any further, that's fine, I'll let it go. Just listen to what I have to say first.

"If you want help, I'll be here for you. I have some connections that I'm sure will be beneficial to you. My parents, even though they're retired, are still very influential in their fields. Dad was a lawyer and worked in the Appellate Court. He'll know how to handle the legal side of things and may even know of a colleague willing to take on your case pro bono.

"Mom, being a doctor, has a lot of connections here in San Fran. She travelled frequently for conferences and such. I'm sure she'd be able to help with anything we may need on the medical side. It's only been a year since they've retired, so they're both pretty much still in the loop.

"Lastly, my best buddy, Emmett, is with the San Francisco Police Department. If you'll let me, I'd like to have a chat with him. Only with your permission, of course."

I pause, giving her a chance to let the info I've given her sink in.

"Edward, I...I don't understand why you're being so nice to me. Why are you trying to help me? I really didn't want to drag you into this mess in the first place. I...I just had nowhere else to turn."

"Bella, it's fine, honestly. Believe it or not, I am a nice guy, and I really want to help you. I'm in a position to do so, so please let me." I can almost see the wheels turning in her head, thinking it over.

"Please, just let me in. Don't shut me out, Bella. Let me help."

* * *

**Yes Bella, please please let him help! *sigh***

**Recs for the week...**

**I've started a few new fics this week, hence I'm juggling. What I've read so far of these I've really enjoyed. All WIP's.**

**Ordinary Girl by sparklymeg**

Summary: Comfortable. Safe. Protected. Ordinary. This way no one can break her again. He's a beautiful stranger in a bar who is determined to be let in. Drabble-ish, short chapters, All human, rated M for lemons/language. WORK IN PROGRESS drabble fic which turned into more - longer chapters further into the story.

**First story by the gorgeous sparklymeg. Absolutely love it!**

**All The Mistakes by bpik**

Summary: After Bella catches Jacob cheating, her life falls apart. A one night stand with an unexpected stranger leads to another chance at love. But what happens when secrets from his past haunt her? Can she learn to forgive? And most importantly, trust? ** RATED M. MATURE CONTENT (lemons, language) B/E **

**First fic for this author and it's awesome! Underappreciated - go give it a chance!**

**Dear Maggie by Jenny0719**

Summary: A heart leads Bella back home to Forks... and to the brother of the woman who donated it.

**Heartbreakingly beautiful. Don't forget the tissues.**

**Contractually Bound by LyricalKris**

Summary: She'd cost him everyone he'd ever loved. Surely a few months of marriage wasn't too high a price for her to pay in compensation.

**I've only just started this. Something awful has obviously happened. Can't wait to continue & find out what happened.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My longest one to date. Don't forget to review if you Can. See you all next week. Sonia xx**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I own nothing but this little story.**

**A huge thankyou to everyone who has read & rec'd my story! You can also find me on FB - Addictedto Fanfiction or my group - Addicted2... Little Miss Norty's Fic**

**Thank you everyone for hanging in there with me, and for your kind words of support. The last few weeks have been hectic, and will continue to be for the next month or so. Fingers crossed everything will go back to normal then, so for now updates will come as I can get them to you.**

**I have so many people to thank for their help, encouragement and friendship over the last few weeks. My team of course Daph, Roni & Mon. Rainy, and my Crazy Cows - Kim, Bree, Caitlin & Bec. I love you all, thank you girls *mwah***

**Quick last note, if you got the Fandom 4 Oklahoma compilation, go check out my o/s, Woodcroft Station.**

**On with the show...**

* * *

**BPOV**

Flopping on the old tattered couch, I release a lungful of air that's been burning in my chest. Edward has just left after thoroughly searching the house and yard to make sure no one is around and nothing is amiss. There's no damage anywhere he can tell; only a few scuff marks where James kicked the front door. I'm thankful he was here on Thursday night and he had the foresight to lock my car away in the garage. Who knows what James would have done if he got his filthy hands on it.

Aches and pains travel my body; the last couple of days have drained fingers run through the fibrous threads on the couch arm, picking at where it's come apart from the stitching. I'm glad to be alone; I need time to process everything that's occurred. My mind has been a whirlwind, spinning round and round, with no real direction, changing course at a moment's notice.

I wanted to keep all this to myself; I didn't want anyone to know what sort of family I grew up in, or the ferals I'm related to. I was terrified at first, not wanting to see the pity in his eyes, or have him think I'm weak for not defending myself. However Edward's reaction surprised me, he understood my situation, and even though he was angry for me, it wasn't directed at me. He was kind and supportive, believing that I have the strength to fight James. It was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, many years of pain and stress finally easing, somewhat.

The stark contrast between Jake and Edward is blindingly obvious. Not only in looks and personality, but behaviour also. There is absolutely no way I could have ever told Jake half of the things I told Edward. Throughout the years, I've tried to imagine what Jake's reaction would be to my accident. Would he have been angry, upset or maybe nonchalant? For some reason I imagine it would be the latter. Jake is very much the sort of person not to dwell on things, just pick yourself up and keep going.

I've been sitting on the couch for a couple of hours, lost in my own head. Pulling myself away from my all-consuming thoughts, I grab my phone to text Ang. I promised Edward that I wouldn't be alone tonight and a girls' night is just what I need to take my mind off things.

Hey Ang, up for a girls' night?

_Hey honey, sounds like a plan. I'll bring drinks and movies, you do food?_

Yep, c u 4?

_:)_

I'm happy she's not busy tonight. I'm in desperate need of some girl time; Angela has an uncanny ability to make me forget all the dramas in my life. Within half an hour of our girls' nights, a drink or two and some really bad junk food, we carry on like a couple of teenagers. Ang loves to imitate the actors in a movie, and more than once has had to pick me up from the floor, where I've been rolling around, clutching at my stomach because of her antics. She's one of the only other people I feel totally comfortable with, and I'm fast becoming that way with Edward too.

Edward told me he has dinner plans, which of course has my mind racing with a dozen scenarios. Who is he with? Is it a woman? I bet she's beautiful. Where are they going? A gorgeous restaurant I assume. Will he smile at her, blue eyes shining and crinkling at the corners? Will she fit snugly under his arm, breathing his scent in deeply while he kisses the top of her head.

My hands start to shake as jealousy rears its ugly head. My hands are sweaty, and my heart is pumping like it's racing a hundred miles an hour. These emotions are totally foreign to me. Even when Jake talked to another girl, I never felt like this. I have no right to feel like this though; I have no claim over Edward. It's a silly crush I have on him, because he's been so nice to me and helping. The only reason he's doing that is because he feels sorry for me.

I need to snap out of this. It's ridiculous. I'm carrying on like a seventeen year old schoolgirl lusting after the school quarterback. It doesn't help my infatuation one bit that he's a very affectionate person. Over the last couple of days he's touched and kissed me. All completely innocent, but it's the way I would expect a partner to act. It's the way I wish Jake would act.

My thoughts drift to Jake. The whole dynamic of our relationship has changed over the last few weeks. I want more. What would have been enough before, isn't now. I want love, affection, walks in the park and snuggles in bed on a Sunday morning. I want more than just a once-a-month boyfriend. I want someone to cook for me, read with me and not treat me like a housemaid. Whenever Jake is home I'm always picking up after him. The guy is a slob.

Thinking of slobs reminds me that I had better do a quick clean up and run to the shops before Angie gets here. Our girls' nights are a chance to catch up and relax. The trip to the store is a quick one; I grab the essentials—chips, chocolate and popcorn. We usually order pizza for dinner while watching the obligatory chick flick. Ang comes across a hard-ass, but she digs a rom-com like the rest of us.

A knock on the front door at nearly four o'clock alerts me to Ang's arrival. Miley makes her presence felt, winding around my legs, yapping as we make our way to the front door. I peer through the peephole, checking that it is Angela. Since the events of the other night, my senses are on high alert. James could turn up at any moment and it's left me feeling very ill at ease. Opening the door, I'm greeted by my smiling best friend, arms laden with movies and alcohol. She shoves them into my arms before reaching down to scoop up an overly excited Miley into her arms. I pout a little seeing how my dog gets smothered in kisses before I even get a hello.

I lead them both into the kitchen, placing the goodies on the counter before being engulfed in a hug from Angie. It's like she has some sort of sixth sense detecting that something isn't right. I'll have to come clean with her, at least about why I'm so jumpy and the attempted break in. I'm emotionally exhausted as it is, I need time to wrap my own head around all of it. It's like a dam has burst, that's been held back for so long. When the comes time to tell Angie and Jake, it'll be much easier, hopefully I won't breakdown.

With drinks and snacks in hand, we make our way back to the couch. I flick through the DVD's Ang has brought with her. Looking at her, I raise an eyebrow.

"_Magic Mike_, really? Aren't you getting enough at home?" I question, dodging a right hook heading straight for my bicep.

Laughter bursting from her, she replies, "I am, I'm more concerned about your dry spell."

"Ha ha, very funny, bitch. What else is here?" I pull the rest of the movies out, happy with her choices. Popping _Mamma Mia_ into the player, we settle ourselves in with Miley snuggled between us. The familiar sounds of the movie start; we've seen it so many times that we can almost recite every word. We dance and sing as each song comes on, waking Miley up with our shenanigans. Relaxing between each performance, we shovel as much popcorn in as we can eat, drink our wine and burp. Ang grips my leg tightly, her knuckles going white as her favourite part of the movie comes on. Bouncing off the couch at the same time, we yell along with Meryl Streep's character...

"_I've done a great job with Sophie, and I won't be muscled out by an...ejaculation"_

We're both doubled over in laughter, tears rolling down our faces. I don't know why, but every time that scene comes on, the effect is the same. A knocking on the door interrupts us from our outburst. Ang and I look at each other in question, both knowing that no one else is invited. I'm hoping it's not Jake—I don't want to deal with his sorry ass right now. The likelihood of it being James is slim, he wouldn't show his face here during daylight hours—I tell myself anyway.

Warily, I make my way to the front door. Ang is trailing close behind. Miley is busy doing her tough dog impersonation, barking and growling, baring her little white teeth like a German Shepherd would, except she's less than a foot tall. Scooping her up in her arms, Ang gives me a nod to open the door. I know she expects it to be Jake, so she's sticking close by ready to give him an earful if need be. I look through the peephole again, only to be greeted with the sight of two girls with their hair in pigtails. I unlock the door and pull it open so quickly it scares them.

"Surprise," Katie and Lauren cheer, then concern crosses their faces, uncertain as to my reaction. They're dressed in their pyjamas, with sleeping bags tucked under their arms. I'm perplexed as to why they're here. I know I've never told them where I live—unless they've got the address from my employment files. There are privacy laws against that, though.

"Wh...what...what are you doing here?" I finally stutter out my question. My forehead wrinkles in confusion and embarrassment colours my cheeks. Not only has Edward seen where I live, now Katie and Lauren will too. I'm ashamed to invite them into my small house with thrift store furniture, but I step aside to let them in. I can't send them away when they've made the effort to come here.

Once we're all inside, Lauren explains, "Well, Edward said you might be alone this weekend, and with Jake still away, he thought you might like some company."

I panic slightly, as I haven't told Ang any details about the attempted break in. I was going to tell her tonight, but I will have to shelve those plans for later. I send both girls a discreet shake of the head, hoping they get the message not to say anything. Glimpsing Ang's questioning gaze from the corner of my eye, I know she won't let this go.

"Oh, umm...okay. Well you're more than welcome to stay for our girls' night. Looks like you're already dressed for it." I say, nodding at their attire. "Oh, sorry girls, this is my best friend, Angela. Ang, this is Katie and Lauren from work."

Miley makes us well aware that she's been left out with a few short, yappy barks. Ang lets her on the floor and she instantly does her little dance on her back legs charming Lauren and Katie immediately. Lauren picks her up and starts talking to her in a baby voice, rubbing her ears and hugging her close. Miley loves the attention and will soak up as much as she can.

"Umm...I'm really sorry about the house," I say with a swift glance around the room, "but it is what it is."

Katie immediately grabs me by the forearms, "Bella, we're here to see you, hon, not your house. It's fine, okay? Now let's get this sleepover started." She bounds into the living room, throws the sleeping bag on the floor and asks for directions to the kitchen. I hear the tinkling of ice as it's poured into glasses, packets crinkling and plates being pulled out of cupboards. The girls and I get comfy again when Katie brings the drinks in, and then makes another trip for the nibblies. Lauren has situated herself on the lounge with Miley on her lap, and Ang and I sit on the floor. Conversation flows easily between the four of us as we start the movie again.

The girls are drinking like it's going out of fashion, so I make my way to the kitchen for the next round. I'm just about ready when Ang comes in with a strange look on her face. Leaning in to whisper, she says, "Ah, Bella, you have one fuck-hot man standing at your front door asking for you."

She must see the panic on my face, because she reassures me that it's okay. It's obviously not Jake then, but she would have no idea if it's James. My body freezes in it's fight or flight response. On one hand I want to run; the urge so intense to just get the hell out, but then I'd be leaving my close friends here with a maniac. Ang nudges me in the back, making me walk toward what I am sure is the end of my existence. She's looking at me trying to understand what is wrong with me. I can't tell her—not now. All I can do is protect my friends the best way I can.

I stumble to the front door, my heart pounding in my chest. Sweat is breaking out over my body and I'm shaking like a leaf. I forgo looking through the peephole, realising that whoever's there knows that I'm home. I shoot Ang a fleeting look over my shoulder, and she gives a subtle, but reassuring nod. Opening the door, I'm greeted by a vision sent straight from God. I almost collapse, the relief is so clearly obvious. I throw myself into Edward's arms, causing him to drop the bags in his hands.

"Hey sweet girl, I thought I'd come check on you before I head out." He lifts my face, seeing my chin start to tremble. "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong, B?" Drawing me into his embrace again, I inhale deeply, taking in that warm, comforting scent that is all Edward. He looks better than ever, a couple of days growth covering his face, dressed in a grey sweater and dark wash jeans.

"I...I thought you were someone else." I look into his eyes, hoping he'll get the gist. Understanding crosses his face, as he leans down and kisses my head.

"It's okay, you'll be okay. I'll never let anything happen to you, B." His words reassure me.

I pull away, suddenly aware of my nipples on high beam through my tank. It's like they know he's there, and my boobs are trying to draw him in. I hear Edward groan lowly, and I gasp realising he's seen them too. I swiftly cover my chest with my arms before I embarrass myself any more.

"I am so rude, sorry Edward. Please come in. You've met my best friend, Angela?" I ask, trying to take away the awkwardness of the last few seconds.

"Yes, I have. Thanks again for staying with Bella. I think she's in need of some girl time," he replies with a wink. Ang has just about turned to mush on the floor. I'm pleased to see it's not only me he has that effect on.

I guide them both to the living room where Katie and Lauren bounce from their seats to greet Edward.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing here?" Lauren asks, eyeing the bags Edward's holding.

"Ah, just thought I'd bring you girls some goodies for tonight." I direct him to the kitchen where he empties the bags with us all watching. "So... I had this sitting in the cupboard at home. My sister bought it last time she was here and asked if she could leave it. I've never used it, but I thought you may get some use out of it tonight."

I look at the appliance, realising it's a Margarita machine.

"Here's the mix for it, and I bought a bag of ice. I wasn't sure if you had any here. In case you don't like Margarita's I bought a bottle of this too," he says, placing a bottle of TGI Friday's Mudslide on the counter. I look at him, really search the emotions on his face, trying to comprehend why he would do this, for me. Well for us, seeing as he asked the girls to come stay with me.

Suddenly I'm aware of his intense blue eyes, boring into my own. I'm broken out of my trance by his stare. A slight blush covers my cheekbones, as I realise I was staring at his pouting, pink lips. A smile graces his face, putting me immediately at ease.

"I also bought some nibbles: Pretzels, Triscuits, a cheese platter and some caramel popcorn." He proudly announces. It's all done up in a little basket with a bow, that I assume he's done this on his own.

"Wow, Edward. That is so awesome. There really wasn't any need, but thank you," I tell him, "It's really appreciated."

"You're more than welcome, Bella." His blinding smile is back and directed at me. "I guess I should be going, my dinner guests won't wait forever. Bella, would you walk me out?"

Goodbyes are made and we make our way to the front door. A somber feeling washes over me again with the realisation that his dinner date is waiting. All my insecurities hit like a wrecking ball and sadness comes bubbling to the surface.

Grasping my hand at the front door, Edward turns me to face him. I'm finding it hard to look him in the eye now.

"B, please don't be mad at me. I was worried you were going to be alone tonight, and after Thursday...well you know. Tonight is something I just can't get out of." Edward's anxiety is written all over his face, his forehead creases and his mouth turns down at the edges.

"Oh Edward, I'm not mad at all. You've totally blown me away by doing this for me. Thank you so much, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." I use my most convincing voice.

Pulling me into his warm, firm body he starts talking again. "You are more than welcome. Any time. I just wish I could stay with you. I'd better be on my way, though, or else I'm going to be late. Don't forget to lock up okay?" With a kiss to my temple, he walks down the front steps, but stops halfway. "Would it be okay if I text you later?" A simple nod is all I do to acknowledge that I heard him. He turns and continues to the car. With a wave, he pulls out of the drive, and I watch as his tail lights disappear into the distance.

I return inside, making sure to deadbolt and latch the door behind me. Leaning against the door, I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, needing to get myself together before I face the gossip hounds. A smile slowly graces my face, remembering the sweet kiss to my temple.

It's too late, I open my eyes to see all three standing in the hallway, arms crossed over their chests.

"Well?" Ang questions, tapping her foot and anxiously awaiting my reply.

"Well what?" I ask. I can play their game too. I feel a hand on either wrist and a palm in the middle of my back, as I'm being pushed and pulled toward the living room. I'm unceremoniously dumped on the couch with instructions to "spill".

"There's nothing to spill. I don't know what you're talking about. You heard what Edward said, he was concerned."

"Okay, let's back the truck the fuck up, Bella. Because obviously there's a lot you're not telling me. So, that was Edward, that fuck-hot piece of man meat was the boss who spoke to you like a piece of shit the first couple of weeks you were there?" Trust Angela to skip straight to the bad stuff.

I chew on my bottom lip, wondering how to explain this. The thing is, with Ang once someone's on her shit list it's almost impossible to get off it.

"Umm... yeah, it was." I nod slightly, finding it hard to look her in the eye.

"Soooo...please explain what he was doing here, because it looks like you two are mighty cosy." The cow is trying her best to keep her smirk under control, but is failing miserably. The other two cows are standing behind her snickering, neither coming to my rescue. I'll have to remember that.

I pick at my fingernails, still refusing to look up at her. Katie moves from behind Angela and squats in front of me, hands on my knees. "Bella, just tell Ang. She's not going to be angry. I've only known her a few hours, but I can tell that she'd be more upset if you weren't straight with her." With a pat on my knee, she straightens and sits beside me.

"Angie, I'm sorry I didn't ring you okay. I didn't want to bother you and Ben, and it was so early in the morning, I didn't know what else to do." She's looking at me with a mixture of irritation and worry.

"Someone tried to break in, around three a.m. on Friday morning. I didn't know who else to call; as I said I didn't want to bother you, so I rang Edward. We've sort of become friends at work— he gave me his number and told me that if I ever needed anything, to call him. He picked me up and took me to his place, where he thought it was safer."

"Bellie," she sighs, using my nickname she gave me when we first met, "you should have called me. Nothing will ever come before us or our friendship. Geez, Ben would have been here quick smart too. Did you call the police?"

I shake my head, not wanting to get into details, especially with Katie and Lauren here. "No, he was gone before I had a chance to call anybody else. I just didn't see the point when I couldn't give them any details." Ang pulls me in for a close hug, whispering in my ear that she'll always be there for me. Guilt engulfs me, I know I can rely on her, but I didn't want her caught up in this mess. It's bad enough that Edward's now involved.

"Okay, enough of the heavy. I need to watch me some hot guys, especially after seeing what walked in here tonight." Ang's up on her feet, dragging me with her.

"No. Absolutely not! I put my foot down, Angela. After the last time I watched porn with you I was scarred for life." Lauren and Katie roar with laughter, barely able to gasp a breath between them.

"This sounds good," Lauren finally sputters out. "What happened?"

"More like what nearly happened. I caught this one," I jerk my thumb toward Ange, "trying to dry hump me in her sleep. Never again." I'm standing firm on this one. I'll never sleep in the same bed with her.

This starts the girls off on another fit of giggles and snorts.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Swan. I meant this one." She's waving _Magic Mike_ in front of my face.

I mumble under my breath that I guess that's okay. It doesn't matter, as I have no say anyway. The girls are as close to the TV as they can get without going blind. My phone chimes with a text, of course they aren't paying attention, so I read it quietly.

_Hey gorgeous, everything ok?_

Gorgeous? Jake's never ever called me gorgeous, especially not in a text.

Hey, all ok. Girls watching strippers.

_WTH?!_

Hehe it's ok, it's Magic Mike

_Ah, that's ok then. I thought they'd left you, since Angela's there._

No such luck. Torturing me is more like it.

A wide grin spreads across my face. I can't help it, it's an automatic reaction to anything Edward-related. I turn my attention to the movie. The girls are carrying on like they're at a strip club—yelling and cat-calling.

"Calm down girls, they really can't hear you through the TV," I tell them, laughing.

"Shut up, B, just because you have a demigod lusting after you, doesn't mean we all do," Katie says with a snicker.

"What the hell? Jake? You haven't even met him yet." I think she's had too much to drink and doesn't know what she's talking about.

"No, you doofus. Edward." She's looking at me like I've got three heads, as are Lauren and Ang.

I pause the movie, because this is too important to let go. "What on earth do you mean, Edward?

We're just friends. He helped me out yesterday... that's all." I'm shaking my head, confused.

Lauren scoots closer to where I'm sitting and puts her hand on my shoulder, "Bella, you must have seen the way he looks at you. I've noticed, so has Katie and even Aro. You have that man wrapped around your little finger."

"She's right Bellie, even I've seen it, and I only met him tonight. I gotta say, you two look perfect together. How you're not humping that hunka spunk right now, I have no idea." Ang is shaking her head like she's disappointed in me, laughing at the same time.

"No, you're all wrong." I jump off the floor, getting agitated. I can't think like this when I'm with Jake, even though he's been an ass lately. I would never cheat, that's just not me. "Edward doesn't think of me like that. Besides, he knows I'm with Jake."

"I'm getting another drink. Anyone want one?" I ask as I'm almost out of the living area. I need a moment to digest what they've just said. I reach the kitchen, place my phone on the counter and pour a shot of tequila, which I down before pouring a full drink. How can what they say be true? There's no way Edward would have an interest in me, especially knowing what he does now. Surely there would be many other, beautiful women he'd be interested in. Plus, what about tonight? His date? But then he asked if it would be alright if he texted me. Surely he wouldn't do that on a date? I slap my cheeks a couple of times, trying to snap myself out of this. I'm being ridiculous and I'll just cause myself a migraine if I keep overthinking things. I head back to the living room, but I still have one question on my mind.

I pause the movie once I'm back on the couch, and everyone turns to look at me.

"Okay so I just have one question, then we can drop this and go back to the movie. I don't want to hear another word about it then, okay?" Everyone agrees, so I continue, "You girls are always telling me how nice Edward is, how good looking. So why don't either of you hook up with him? I know Aro doesn't have any fraternization policy in place?"

I can see Katie and Lauren exchanging quick looks, then turn to me. "Well," Lauren starts. "We saw Edward out one night, and let's just say, he doesn't play like we do." Katie sends Lauren a sly wink and I wonder what it's about.

"What...so you mean you'd both tried to pick him up?" I question.

"Yeah, well sort of." Katie answers mysteriously.

I feel myself blanch as a sudden thought hits me. It would explain a lot of things: lack of interest in the girls, being so affectionate and comfortable with me in bed. But I'm sure I've asked them that before. Maybe they just said no to put me off.

"So, he just hasn't come out yet?" I ask, certain now that he is gay. Maybe there was more to his divorce that what he told me.

Peals of laughter ring throughout the room, and I can't understand why they're laughing at me.

Ang thankfully speaks, "Girls, you have to bear with our Bellie, she's a bit slow on the uptake sometimes." She turns her attention to me, "Bella, Katie and Lauren are into threesomes, together. Edward's not, so that's why he's not interested. He is definitely not gay, from the way he was looking at your ta-tas."

"Not that we wouldn't, if we had the chance." Lauren giggles at the idea.

"What—you two?" I'm waving my finger between the two of them.

"Who'da thunk it, huh?" Katie says with a grin.

"Yeah, well you totally had me fooled," I mumble, really embarrassed now.

"Hey, B, it's fine, honest. Just keep it under your hat okay?" Lauren asks.

"Oh, definitely, no worries. I'm not one to gossip, you both know that," I tell them reassuringly.

With that revelation out of the way, we turn the movie back on. We've all had a bit to drink by this stage and are quite rowdy, matching the scenes on the TV. A chorus of 'take it off', 'thrust it, baby,' and 'come to mama' resound throughout the room, along with an abundance of profanities. I can't help but join in their crudeness. Katie suddenly stumbles her way through the room, trying to avoid empty food dishes and drinks scattered over the floor. Holding her arms up in the air, she shouts

"Drinks! Who wants another round?" A rousing agreement from all of us sees her wobble her way to the kitchen.

We continue with the movie, and the vulgarities flow from our mouths. Alcohol does wonderful things to inhibitions. Channing Tatum is on the screen, doing his solo act. The girls are glued to the screen, and I'm sure there's drool pooling at the corner of their mouths. "Ooh, he can do that to me any time," the garbled words fall from Ang's lips.

"Me too!" Lauren pipes in. "So, B. What's Jakey boy like in the sack?"

_Fuck it, _I think to myself, I've got no shame with these girls. I stagger to my feet, trying desperately not to fall over, but somehow the floor is moving underneath me. "Jake's like a fucking jackhammer," I stammer, pumping my hips and arms in a fucking motion whilst trying not to fall over. With a few quick pumps, I make a satisfied noise, and drop to the floor. The girls are rolling around, tears streaming from their eyes, gasping for breath.

"No, Jake's a fucking jackass. You know what, Bellie. You need a good screw. I'm sure Mr hot-as-hell, sexy pants, Edward could help you out with that." Angela's suddenly in porn star mode, "Edward, oh Edward. Yes, yes, right there. Oh that's it, baby Oh...Oh...Oh..." Angela's head is thrown back, mid-faux orgasm.

We're interrupted by Katie standing in the room, my phone in her hand. I didn't see her walk in, nor do I know how long she's been standing there.

"Hey, B. Your phone was on the counter and it rang, so I answered it. Hope you don't mind. It's some guy called Jake looking for you." She has a sneaky grin on her face. I now know she's been there a while, and she's doing this to piss Jake off.

I cautiously take the phone from Katie to answer. "Jake?" I ask tentatively. I know he's going to be livid.

"_Who the fuck was that?"_ He asks, his voice full of disdain.

"That was Katie, from work. What's it to you anyway?"

"_It's everything to me Bella. I rang to see if you're okay. I get some drunk-ass skank answering the phone—I hear you bagging my technique, then Angela saying you need a screw from some Edmund guy. What the fuck is going on there, and why are you spouting about our sex life to some randoms?" _Acid is now seeping through his tone, and I can imagine him in all his red-faced fury.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to spout off with your skeezy buddies about our sex life, but I can't say anything to my girls? You're an asshole, Jake."

"_And you're drunk. I don't like you very much when you're drunk, Isabella."_

"Yeah, well I don't like you very much right now either Jacob." I reply with the same amount of acid in my tone that he's used on me.

"_Stop being a bitch. This isn't like you."_

"Fuck you, asshole!" I scream at him before I roughly press the 'end' button. I'm about to hurl it across the room, when Ang grabs me by the hand.

"Bell, calm down honey, it's okay. Don't throw your phone, how will Edward contact you then?" she says with a smirk on her face. The others are looking at me, concern on their faces.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know he was like that." I wave Katie off with a flick of my hand and tell her not to worry about it, he's just being a dick.

Sighing deeply, I decide not to let that ass ruin a good night. We settle back in to watch more DVD's, but the mood is definitely more sombre.

"Hey Bella, there's a car parked out here—has been for a while. Is it anyone you know?" Lauren asks, her head poking through the living room curtains.

I push her out of the way to have a look, "No, I don't recognise the car. Probably another drug deal going on down the street." I shrug it off, not thinking any more of it. Nothing would surprise me in this neighborhood.

We eventually pass out on the floor, tangled up in blankets and sleeping bags. I'd forgotten about Ang's propensity to snore, but at least she wasn't humping my leg this time.

I'm woken some time late morning to a soft rapping on the door. The bright sun is filtering through the curtains, and I blink trying to gain some sense of where I am. I rub my temples, as the alcohol-induced headache kicks in. The tap on the door sounds again, this time a little louder. Miley hears and is up and out from under my covers in a second.

Scrubbing my face with my hand, I open the door without even checking who it is.

"Morning sleepyhead, have a good night?" Edward is standing there, white tee and light blue jeans, fitted snugly to his hips. Does this man ever look bad?

"Hey, umm sorry, we were all still asleep." I mumble, still waking up.

"No worries, I brought you some coffees and donuts. Thought you might need some hangover food."

"Oh God, you are a lifesaver! Thank you." I open the door wider and lead him into the dining room. Miley is dancing at his feet, trying to get his attention. He places the bag and drinks on the table, then picks Miley up for a cuddle.

"Before we eat, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

I'm confused by his request, but follow him anyway. We stand by my car, where Edward takes a firm hold of my hands. I'm worried about the neighbours seeing and saying something to Jake, but there doesn't seem to be anyone around.

"Bella, I don't want you to freak out on me, or anything. Just know that you're going to be safe, no matter what." He has my face in his hands now, and his eyes are searing into my own.

"Edward, you're scaring me just by saying that. What's going on?" Panic is rising in my throat, and my voice starts to crack, I know he wouldn't say that unless there's something wrong.

"Did you happen to hear anything last night? Was Miley barking at anything at all?"

"Umm...no. I think we passed out around two a.m. and I didn't hear anything after that. Why, what's happened?"

Edward grasps my hand again and pulls me with him as he squats in front of a tire. As plain as day, I can see the slash mark in my front tire, almost two inches long. A gasp leaves my throat, as I struggle to inhale enough air. I know without a doubt who has done this. I mentally berate myself; I didn't even consider putting the car away once I'd got back with the groceries. It was easier to leave it in the driveway when I had my arms full.

"Is there more?" I barely have the air in my lungs to ask the question.

Edward nods, "All four. I'm so sorry B. So fucking sorry. I knew I shouldn't have left you here on your own. He could have come for you, or the girls." He hauls me into his arms, just as my legs give way from under me.

Without any struggle, Edward carries me up the stairs and into the living room. He kisses my hair and murmurs comforting words.

"What the hell?" Angie is up on her feet before Edward has a chance to say anything.

"She's okay Angela, she just needs some air, and maybe a glass of water. Can you grab that for me?" His voice is calming, trying to reassure the others also.

Sitting on the couch, he cradles me on his lap and offers me the water when Ang comes back. Ang perches on one side of Edward, while Katie plonks herself on the other. Lauren sits crossed-legged in front of us, worry creasing her features.

A few short minutes later, Angela speaks. "Bella, can you tell me what happened honey? Did you collapse?" They're all looking a little worse for wear after last night's escapades, but certainly coherent enough to realise something is wrong.

Shaking my head, I burrow into Edward, breathing in his calming scent. I'm not ready to talk at the moment, and Edward seems to pick up on that, so he starts to talk, "When I pulled up this morning, I thought that one of Bella's tires looked flat, so I got out to take a look. I walked around the whole car, and it seems that all four tires have been slashed."

"What the fuck?" I lift my gaze to Ang's face, seeing she is both angry and concerned. "Bella, something is going on, and you need to tell me, right now. Otherwise I'm going to presume it's something to do with him," she says pointing an angry finger in Edward's direction. "Because everything has been fine up until the last few days. Obviously he knows what's going on, otherwise you wouldn't be clinging to him the way you are. If he's got you in some kind of trouble, you need to tell me right now," she states emphatically.

Edward speaks to me in a low, firm voice—loud enough for everyone to hear. "Bella, sweetheart, I know you're scared, but there's no need to be. We will all be here for you, and I'm sure once Angela, Lauren and Katie know they will help too. This is what friends do, you don't need to hide away from it any more. We've talked about this, and you said eventually you would tell Angela. Well, I think now is the time. She's your best friend, B—you've kept it from her too long now."

Addressing the other girls, he continues, "Bella's had something horrendous happen to her in her past, and she's always been too scared to talk. It's not my place to say anything, I'll let Bella tell you everything. I want you to know what is happening now is very serious, as Bella's life may be in danger." A gasp echoes throughout the room as the girls try to understand what Edward's saying.

Angela bounds off the couch, pacing before coming back to get in my face, pointing her finger and yelling. "What does he mean your life's in danger? Fucking hell Bella, what the fuck is going on? And why didn't you tell me any of this earlier?" The fear and anger in her voice is palpable; I'm regretting now not telling her earlier, but I simply couldn't.

Edward taps me lightly on the shoulder, letting me know he's going to make a phone call, before whispering that everything will be okay.

Angela finally calms a little and takes her place back next to me, even though she's slightly tense. Holding both my hands in hers, she gives me reassurance and the strength to continue.

"Ang, do you remember that first summer we met? We went swimming and you asked what the scars were over my body?" She nods, so I continue. "I told you they were from an accident I had on my bike, when I rode through a plate glass window when I was fifteen?"

"Yeah I remember, Bellie. What's that got to do with your tires being slashed, and your house being broken into for that matter?" Confusion hints her voice, but I know she'll understand soon.

"Well, that's not how I got the scars. Truth is," I take a deep breath, tears are welling in my eyes, but I'm nowhere near breaking down like I did with Edward. "It was my brother that did it. He bashed me to within an inch of my life, then disappeared. He turned up here in the early hours of Friday morning, trying to break into my house. That's why I rang Edward, not you. Now Edward thinks it was him that slashed my tires."

"Jesus Christ, Bells, back it up and tell me the whole story, please? It's okay, I'm not going anywhere and I won't judge, but I need to know the truth."

After I finish recounting the events of years before, Angela envelops me in her arms, rocking me back and forth, whispering how sorry she is in my ear. Katie and Lauren express their sorrow, wrap me in a hug, and murmur assurances that they'll be here for me too. Edward joins us back on the couch, pulling me into his warm, safe embrace. I can see the questioning looks, but I don't give them the satisfaction of saying anything. I'm not in the mood for any 'I told you so's'.

"I know you didn't really say anything when we talked about this, and I hope you aren't mad at me, B, but I rang Emmett." I'm shocked that he's done this today, but he must have good reasoning to.

"He's not working today, so I asked him to drop over and see us, maybe give us some direction as to what to do. Please don't be mad at me, but I gave him a very brief rundown last night. No involved details, just the basics. He said for you to call him when you were ready, and now is the time. This is serious B, we need to get this bastard, before he comes back for you."

Right at that moment a knock sounds at the door, and Edward rises to answer it. He enters the room with a good looking man trailing behind, roughly the same height as himself, though much bulkier.

Edward handles the introductions, and Emmett shakes my small hand, engulfing it in his large one. Dimples on both cheeks appear as he smiles, softening the intimidating appearance of the man. Taking our seats once more, this time with Emmett on the couch next to Edward and I, we discuss my options.

"I'm sure Edward has told you who I am, but for your friends," he says, glancing at them to keep them included in the conversation, "I'm a Detective with the San Francisco Police Department."

"Edward, you told me you're a Police Officer," I raise the question.

"I did Bella, I'm sorry. I thought if I told you he's a Detective, it might have scared you off. I know how terrified you are, and I didn't want anything else becoming a hurdle in getting you justice. Em is here to help—"

"—And help I will, Bella. Please be assured we'll do everything we can to keep you safe and get this resolved as quickly as possible, so you can return to the life you deserve. Now as you know, Ed told me some of your details last night, but we'll make another time to go through all that. Right now we'll deal with what happened last night, then everything else will follow.

"The first course of action will be to head down to the station and file a report for Friday morning and your car this morning. You don't need to give any names, as you have no witnesses anyway. At least get this on file, so we have somewhere to start.

"Now Ed said that his parents may be able to help in the way of a lawyer?" Edward and I both nod, in the affirmative. "Get onto that straight away. They're going to need to collate as much evidence as they can, in a short time. Of course I'll do anything I can to help in that regard. Now for the time being, I suggest finding an alternative place to stay. You never know when he might be back. Is there anyone you can stay with?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine here, Emmett. I can't leave my home, and I can't leave my dog either. I've imposed enough on Edward—"

"Absolutely not, Bella," Edward cuts me off, "you are not imposing at all. I'd much rather have you and Miley with me, where I know you are both safe. I'm not giving you any option, you're coming with me. We'll go to the station today and get the ball rolling."

The girls are agreeing, and I can see Angela's sly smile from the corner of my eye. The bitch has done this on purpose, not offering to let me stay with her.

"Go pack your bag, work clothes and Miley's stuff too. We can always come back for anything else you may need. Em and I are going to put your car back in the garage until we can get it fixed, okay?" With a nod I head into my bedroom, girls in tow to help me pack.

Looks like James is going to get what's coming to him, a lot quicker than I thought.

* * *

**Wow! My longest chapter yet, aren't you lucky? Lots happening - what did you think of the slumber party? E with his little gifts? James is goin' down! Leave me some love :)**

**Recs for the week:**

**Ties That Bind by EmmalynnMarie21**

Summary: "Car wreck, girl pinned, expect casualties!" The lieutenant shouted as the men raced to the trucks. Fireman Edward Cullen and his crew receive a call on a cold October night that will change their lives forever. All human, AU, canon pairings. Rated M for adult content.

**Awesome fic, can't wait for updates. Wonderfully written.**

**If Only for One Night by krazi4TwiSaga**

Summary: What if by signing away your soul to the devil, you were given a shot at happiness? Would you take it? A lonely and lost young girl far from home with nothing to lose and everything to gain, and a cynical and bitter older man who thought money could, should and would buy him everything. ExB Rated M for later language and lemons. Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship

**Older manipulative Edward, young Bella. Will it all come back to bit him in the ass? **

**One Summer Night by karenec**

Summary: When Edward Masen gets stood up at his sister's wedding, a surprising confession from his friend Emmett might just turn the whole night around. Edward/Emmett, AH. Slashy drabbles

**Love me some slash! **

**Fortune Favours the Bold by capricapra**

Summary: NOMINATED FOR THE LEMONADE STAND FIC OF THE WEEK! Inspired by Jane Austen's Persuasion. At 18, Bella's respected family prevent her from running away with poor orphan Edward. Years later and their fortunes have reversed. Edward is a rich music producer. Bella is an impoverished writer living with her sister, a single mother. But Edward and Bella's paths are about to cross again...

**I'm so loving this one! B & E were always meant to be together.**

**Hope you enjoyed this update, and I'll see you all soon! Sonia xx**


End file.
